Dopóki się znów nie spotkamy
by GiaSnape
Summary: Kontynuacja "Na rozstaju"/AU V tomu.
1. Chapter 1

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 1

Savannah powoli otworzyła oczy. Krzyki dochodzące z dołu po raz kolejny wyrwały ją ze snu.  
Kłócące się wujostwo? Nikt, kto znał Tonksów, nie dałby temu wiary. Uchodzili za zgrane i szczęśliwe małżeństwo, które tylko _czasami_ spierało się o szczegóły. Sytuacje, w których ciotka podnosiła głos, były tak rzadkie, że można je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki.  
Ktoś rozsądny rzuciłby zaklęcie wyciszające i dopiero wtedy dał upust emocjom. Skoro ciotka krzyczała, oznaczało to, że przed wybuchem prowadziła spokojną rozmowę. Co sprawiło, że straciła nad sobą kontrolę?  
— Nie zgadzam się na to! Nie przekroczy progu tego domu!  
Savannah wytężyła słuch, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Wtedy zapadła cisza. Pewnie któreś z nich wreszcie użyło zaklęcia wyciszającego.  
Dziewczyna uniosła się na łokciu i zapaliła nocną lampkę. Zamrugała oczami i usiadła na łóżku. W kłótniach wujostwa najczęściej przeplatały się zwroty „nie zgadzam się", „decyzja nie należy do ciebie", „to nieuniknione". Słowo, które ciągle padało to „dom".  
 _Dom. Co to mogło oznaczać? Czyżby dostali spadek, z którego przyjęciem mieli opory?_  
Savannah potarła czoło i zamyśliła się. Ciotka nie była w humorze, kiedy zostawała sam na sam z wujkiem czy z Dorą. Gdy siostrzenica wchodziła do salonu lub kuchni, nerwowość z niej ulatywała i starała zachowywać się tak, jakby nic jej nie dręczyło.  
Nie wyłapała wiele z tych kłótni. Dochodziło do nich w nocy. Ciotka coś krzyknęła, wujek jej odpowiedział, potem znowu to samo i cisza. Nieznośna i zastanawiająca. Przeczuwała, że coś się stało.  
Przed dwanaście lat życie całej czwórki (czyli jej, wujostwa i kuzynki) było idyllą. Nie mieli żadnych zmartwień. Ted dobrze zarabiał, mieli więc stabilną sytuacją finansową. Czasami między Savannah a Andromedą dochodziło do nieporozumień; na ogół były to błahostki.  
Wszystko zmieniło się dwa lata temu. To wtedy dowiedziała się, że brat jej matki, którego uważała za zmarłego, żyje i uciekł z Azkabanu. Miał tam trafić za rzekomą współpracę z Voldemortem i zamordowanie trzynastu osób. Był również winny śmierci rodziców Harry'ego Pottera. Doznała szoku, poznawszy prawdę; nie chciała, by ktokolwiek odkrył, że jest z nim spokrewniona.  
Przez cały rok targało nią poczucie winy, złość, bezsilność i strach. Nienawidziła Blacka z całego serca. Obwiniała go o trudności, których doświadczyła w czasie roku szkolnego i życzyła mu jak najgorzej. A potem… wydarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewała.  
Syriusz był niewinny. Został wrobiony przez dawnego przyjaciela, przez co trafił do Azkabanu bez procesu.  
Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. Gdy Blackowi udało się uciec na hipogryfie, wiedziała, że ma tajemnicę, której nikomu, nawet wujostwu, nie mogła zdradzić. Oprócz niej wtajemniczeni byli dyrektor, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger.  
Nie była świadkiem jego ucieczki, ponieważ Pettigrew ją oszołomił. Zdziwiła się, że nie została przez niego zabita. Gdy się ocknęła, leżała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym; Hermiona poinformowała ją, że razem z Harrym uwolnili Syriusza i że ten obiecał do niej napisać.  
Ucieszyła się, gdy dostała od niego list. Była ciekawa, jaka będzie ich relacja. Od teraz miała Syriusza i Harry'ego, którego zaczęła traktować jak brata. Korespondowała z nim, tak jak z Ronem i Hermioną.  
 _Syriusz_. Od momentu ucieczki widziała go tylko kilka razy. Przez czwarty rok jej nauki regularnie wymieniali listy, odbyli parę rozmów przez kominek i spotkali się trzykrotnie. Pierwszy raz, gdy wujostwa nie było w domu; drugi miał miejsce w jaskini, gdzie nie była sama. Trzecie spotkanie odbyło się w gabinecie dyrektora; czekała razem z nim na powrót Harry'ego, który brał udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Potem Black musiał ich opuścić, ponieważ dostał od Dumbledore'a rozkaz odnalezienia Remusa Lupina i zatrzymania się u niego.  
Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej – Voldemort powrócił, ale nie każdy w to uwierzył. Tonksowie zostali poinformowani przez Dumbledore'a tydzień temu, wskutek czego ciotka dostała obsesji na punkcie zapewnienia rodzinie jak najlepszej ochrony. Wujek również się o to postarał, tak samo Dora; w razie ataku mogli liczyć na najlepszych aurorów.  
Andromedę mogły męczyć dwie sprawy. Pierwsza dotyczyła bezpieczeństwa rodziny, druga wątku z domem.  
Wyglądało na to, że Dora lub wujek opracowali wyjście awaryjne i znaleźli miejsce, w którym mieli się schronić w razie najgorszego.  
Czasy, w których przyszło jej żyć, nie miały prognozy na przyszłość. Wojna była nieunikniona.  
Savannah przejechała dłonią po prześcieradle. Lubiła swój pokój. Kochała ten dom. Tak jak ciotka.  
Myśl, że musiałaby wynieść się stąd, wynieść się na zawsze, wywoływała w niej przygnębienie. Ciotka pewnie czuła podobnie i nie zgadzała się na takie rozwiązanie. Kierowała się sercem; w sytuacji zagrożenia postąpiłaby inaczej.  
Savannah przytuliła policzek do poduszki. Nie chciała się nigdzie przenosić. Nie chciała żadnej wojny. Pragnęła spokojnego i szczęśliwego życia bez Voldemorta.

**  
Gdy rano zeszła na śniadanie, zastała ciotkę siedzącą przy stole w kuchni. Patrzyła zamyślona w okno; w ręku trzymała list. Nie zauważyła przyjścia Savannah.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Po chwili spytała:  
— Ciociu?  
Andromeda drgnęła i spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana. Ścisnęła list, po czym oznajmiła:  
— Jest coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Ciotka wskazała dłonią na wolne krzesło; dziewczyna usiadła, czując, że z przejęcia zaciska się jej żołądek.  
— Kilka dni temu napisał do mnie profesor Dumbledore — Andromeda wzięła głęboki wdech. — Okazało się, że Syriusz Black… — urwała i położyła rękę na sercu. Savannah cała zesztywniała. Czyżby coś mu się stało?  
— Co z nim? — spytała, a głos jej zadrżał. Ciotka była zbyt przejęta, by zwrócić na to uwagę.  
— Myślałam tak o nim przez dwanaście lat — westchnęła. — Morderca. Obłudnik, który stał po stronie dobra, żeby ostatecznie wybrać Sama – Wiesz – Kogo. Nie wiedziałam, że pozostał wierny swoim ideałom.  
— Co się stało? — w głosie Savannah słychać było zniecierpliwienie.  
— Jest niewinny — wyszeptała czarownica. — Nie zdradził Potterów. Nie zabił mugoli i swojego przyjaciela. Okazało się, że Pettigrew sfingował własną śmierć i wrobił Syriusza.  
Savannah odetchnęła z ulgą. A więc o to chodziło. Ciotka zmarszczyła brwi. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji i teraz wpatrywała się uważnie w siostrzenicę.  
— Co to miało znaczyć? — zapytała. — Ty… wiedziałaś?  
— Tak — Savannah spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Od dawna.  
Andromeda wstała.  
— Jak to od dawna? — ciotka była wstrząśnięta. — Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałaś?  
— Dyrektor mi zabronił — odparła i zacisnęła palce na siedzeniu krzesła. — Utrzymanie tego w sekrecie nie było łatwe.  
— Dumbledore — w głosie Andromedy słychać było złość. — Jakie to do niego podobne. Rozumiem, że miałaś kontakt z Syriuszem?  
— Tak — Savannah po raz pierwszy tego ranka poczuła się niepewnie. — Cały czas.  
— Cały czas — Ciotka zmrużyła oczy. — Chcę, żebyś pokazała mi waszą korespondencję.  
— Słucham? — Savannah zamrugała, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. — To moja prywatność. Nie możesz tego ode mnie wymagać.  
— Mogę — Andromeda chwyciła dziewczynę za ramię, zmuszając ją, by wstała. — Jeśli nie pokażesz mi listów, sama je znajdę.  
— To niemożliwe — Savannah przełknęła ślinę. — Zostały zniszczone.  
— Nie wierzę — Ciotka przeszyła ją wzrokiem. — Znam cię. Gdy dowiedziałaś się, że Syriusz jest niewinny, zapragnęłaś mieć z nim relację. Nie pozbywasz się rzeczy kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie ważny.  
— On zdawał sobie sprawę, że ktoś może się na nie natknąć — dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. — Wiedział, że je schowam; pomimo to wolał być ostrożny i zaczarował je tak, że po odczytaniu paliły się.  
— Ach tak — Andromeda puściła jej ramię. — Zobaczymy, gdzie leży prawda. Zaraz wracam.  
Savannah stała w kuchni; wiedziała, że ciotka niczego nie znajdzie. Była zaskoczona jej reakcją. Spodziewała się złości skierowanej na Dumbledore'a, ale nie na nią samą.  
Usiadła na krześle i przygryzła wargę. Tak, mogła być spokojna. Listy Syriusza to popiół, który umieściła w ziemi w doniczce. Korespondencję Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony również zniszczyła, tyle że w szkole.  
Gdy ciotka wróciła z triumfem na twarzy, poczuła, że robi się jej słabo. Przecież nie przeoczyła żadnego listu!  
— Coś tutaj mam — głos Andromedy zabrzmiał złowieszczo. — Wydaje się, że jesteś blisko z panną Granger.  
W ręku trzymała list, który Hermiona wysłała jej rok wcześniej. Merlinie, musiał się gdzieś zapodziać. Savannah wyciągnęła dłoń, ale ciotka cofnęła swoją.  
— Napisała, że cudownie było go widzieć odlatującego na hipogryfie — powiedziała Andromeda. — Że jest daleko od tych, którzy chcieli pozbawić go życia. Spytała, jak udało się wasze spotkane.  
Savannah zacisnęła szczękę. A niech to. Za chwilę ją poniesie.  
— Spotkałaś się z nim — odparła niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. — Gdzie? Jeśli tutaj, to jak to możliwe, że niczego nie zauważyliśmy? I się nie dowiedzieliśmy? Przecież rzuciłam na dom najlepsze zaklęcia ochronne!  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała. Zrobiła się czerwona. Wiedziała, że gdy ciotka pozna przyczynę, zamorduje jedyną córkę.  
— Czemu milczysz? — spytała ostro. — On zdjął te zaklęcia?  
— Nie — wyszeptała Savannah. — Dora to zrobiła.  
Andromeda wytrzeszczyła oczy. Odetchnęła głęboko, żeby się uspokoić i powiedziała, siląc się na opanowany ton:  
— Wyjaśnij mi to.  
— Tutaj spotkałam się z Syriuszem — odparła. — Ciebie i wujka nie było wtedy w domu. Dorze to także było na rękę. Miała mieszkanie, ale nie mogła przyjmować tam każdego. Dostała je od Ministerstwa, które naznaczyło je silnymi zaklęciami. Gdy ktoś przekroczył próg, jego dane od razu wędrowały do odpowiedniego działu. Aurorzy nie mają lekko. Jeśli korzystają ze służbówki, Ministerstwo chce wiedzieć wszystko o ludziach, którzy ich odwiedzają. Dora potrzebowała prywatności.  
— W jakim celu? — spytała ciotka, przez co Savannah poczuła się niezręcznie. Nie odpowiedziała.  
— Mów — głos Andromedy zabrzmiał ostrzej.  
— Chodziła wtedy z takim jednym Jonathanem — Savannah ogarnęło zażenowanie. — Zależało im na sobie. Dora zdjęła te zaklęcia, żeby on mógł wejść. Chcieli nacieszyć się wspólnym czasem.  
— Nacieszyć — powtórzyła czarownica. — Masz na myśli to, że uprawiali seks? Tutaj? W moim domu?!  
Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczała. Savannah miała ochotę przewrócić oczami. Dora była dorosła, a ciotka wciąż traktowała ją jak dziecko.  
— To jest jej sprawa — powiedziała cicho. — Potem Jonathan chciał jej coś pokazać na polanie niedaleko naszego domu. Miało to im zająć chwilę. Doradziłam jej, że nie opłaca się nanosić zaklęć na dziesięć minut. W końcu mieli za chwilę wrócić. Zawahała się, ale nie przestawałam jej przekonywać. Gdy mi się udało, zabroniła mi opuszczać pokój. Obiecałam, że będę tam grzecznie siedzieć i na nią czekać. Gdy wyszli, spotkałam się z Syriuszem.  
— Co za bezmyślna dziewczyna! — Andromeda była wściekła. — I głupia, że dała się nabrać dziecku. Dziesięć minut to nic takiego. Jasne! Wystarczyło pięć, żeby wpadł tu jakiś śmierciożerca i cię zabił. Dostała klapek na oczach przez jakiegoś chłoptasia! Serce wygrało nad rozumem!  
— Wrócili punktualnie — wtrąciła Savannah.  
— Podczas gdy ty spotkałaś się na szybko z Blackiem — w głosie ciotki słychać było złość. — Jak tu dotarł niezauważony? Użył zaklęcia maskującego?  
— Tak — skłamała Savannah. — Miał różdżkę, więc to ułatwiło mu sprawę.  
Nie zamierzała zdradzić jej, że Syriusz jest animagiem.  
— O czym rozmawialiście? — spytała Andromeda, biorąc głęboki wdech.  
— O niczym ważnym — odparła Savannah. — Chciał mnie po prostu zobaczyć. Minęło trochę czasu, nim spotkaliśmy się ponownie.  
— Ukrywał się — zgadła ciotka, na co dziewczyna skinęła głową. — To wszystko, co masz mi do przekazania?  
— Tak — powiedziała Savannah i w tym momencie czarownica wyciągnęła różdżkę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zszokowana.  
— Co chcesz zrobić? — spytała spanikowana.  
— Spokojnie — głos Andromedy był neutralny. — Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy mówisz prawdę.  
— Nie wierzysz mi? — Savannah przełknęła ślinę. Ciotka machnęła różdżką i różowa poświata otoczyła nastolatkę. Po chwili zniknęła.  
— Masz szczęście — stwierdziła chłodno. — Wszystko, co powiedziałaś, jest prawdą. Teraz idź do siebie na górę.  
— Ale… – Savannah zerknęła w stronę naleśników, które leżały na blacie. Andromeda odparła:  
— Będą tam na ciebie czekać. W podwójnej ilości. Muszę pobyć sama. Uszanuj to, proszę.  
— Co z listem? — Savannah wpatrywała się w wiadomość od Hermiony. — Oddasz mi go?  
— Dowiedziałam się tego, czego chciałam — odparła i przekazała jej list.  
Savannah schowała pergamin do kieszeni i pobiegła schodami na górę. Ciotka wiedziała o niewinności Syriusza. Była ciekawa dalszego obrotu zdarzeń.

**

Pozostała w swoim pokoju do późnego popołudnia. Tam zjadła śniadanie i obiad. W końcu nie wytrzymała i postanowiła z niego wyjść. Uchyliła drzwi i wyjrzała na korytarz. Cicho. Zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Jeśli wujostwo rozmawiało, to tym razem użyli zaklęcia wyciszającego. Savannah wymknęła się na korytarz, przylegając plecami do ściany. Miała wykonać następny krok, gdy usłyszała, że drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z rozmachem.  
— Rób, co chcesz! — podniesiony głos należał do Dory. — Decyzja należy do niej! Jesteś zaborcza!  
 _Do niej._  
Savannah wiedziała, kogo kuzynka ma na myśli. Stanęła przy barierce i złapała drewniane pręty. Spojrzała w dół i wtedy Tonks ją zobaczyła. Aurorka zerknęła w stronę salonu i szybko wbiegła po stopniach. Chwyciła Savannah za ramię i wciągnęła do jej pokoju. Zamknęła drzwi i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające.  
— Co się… — zaczęła Durance, lecz Dora jej przerwała:  
— Czekaj na mnie w garażu o trzeciej nad ranem. Dowiesz się później. Ani słowa rodzicom.  
Już miała się aportować, gdy Savannah złapała ją za rękaw:  
— Czy ma to związek z Syriuszem?  
Dora przyjrzała się jej przez chwilę, ale nie odpowiedziała. Wyrwała się delikatnie kuzynce i po chwili nastąpiło ciche pyknięcie. Savannah usiadła na podłodze i złapała się rękami za włosy. Ta zmowa milczenia nie tylko jej działała na nerwy. Trapiła również Harry'ego.  
Nie mogła normalnie odbierać poczty od przyjaciół. Ciotka, dowiedziawszy się o powrocie Voldemorta, sprawdzała za pomocą zaklęcia każdą wiadomość. Posunęła się również do tego, że zaczęła wszystkie czytać – na szczęście dla Savannah żadne ze słynnego trio nie przysłało jej listu do domu.  
Omówili wszystko w pociągu. Poczta miała zostać nadana, ale w miejsce, którym był stary, nieużywany kontener na śmieci. Stamtąd miał ją odebrać Orfeusz, który potem czekał na właścicielkę w krzakach na tyłach domu.  
W ten sposób komunikowała się z przyjaciółmi. Listy Rona i Hermiony były dziwne: suche i pozbawione konkretów. Żadnych przemyśleń czy nawiązań do działań dyrektora. Harry był inny: pisał, że nikt go o niczym nie informuje i że chciałby z kimś porozmawiać. Nawet Syriusz coś ukrywał.  
Savannah zmarszczyła brwi. Black powiedział jej, żeby na razie nie spodziewała się od niego listu. Nie wyjaśnił, czym było to spowodowane.  
Ona i Harry byli pewni, że Dumbledore reaktywował Zakon Feniksa. Dyrektor w trakcie jednej z rozmów wyjawił jej, że Syriusz należał do jego organizacji. Nie wiedział, że wtajemniczyła również Granger, Pottera i Weasleya.  
Dora kazała jej czekać w garażu. To na pewno miało związek z Syriuszem. Savannah zerknęła na zegarek. Dochodziła siedemnasta. Wiedziała, że jej pomysł jest szalony, ale musiała to zrobić.  
Przebrała się szybko i wyjęła z szafy czarny plecak. Przymierzała się do tego od kilku dni. Sprawdziła zawartość plecaka: woda do picia, funty i różdżka w razie konieczności. Miała niewiele czasu, jeśli chciała wrócić przed dwudziestą pierwszą.  
Podeszła do okna i je otworzyła. Było ciepło i nie tak upalnie jak rano. Spojrzała w dół. Wszyscy byli w domu. Musiała szybko działać.  
Naprzeciwko jej okna rosło drzewo, którego gruba gałąź sięgała parapetu. Savannah, z założonym plecakiem wspięła się na konar i wykonała zwis leniwca. Oblał ją zimny pot; zaczęła się przesuwać w stronę drzewa. Gdy z niego zeszła, zerknęła w stronę okien, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt nie patrzy. Odetchnęła z ulgą, nikogo nie było.  
Opuściła podwórko i pobiegła wzdłuż chodnika. Wiedziała, że tego pożałuje ale nie obchodziło jej to. Musiała się dostać na przystanek.

**  
Podróż do Little Whinging zajęła jej godzinę. W czasie jazdy autobusem było tak duszno, że nie pomagało nawet otwarte okno. Gdy wysiadła na właściwym przystanku, cała się kleiła. Zignorowała to i ruszyła chodnikiem w kierunku domu ciotki Harry'ego. Po drodze minęła plac zabaw, gdzie gromadka dzieci z piskiem kręciła się na karuzeli. Savannah uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła dalej.  
Gdy dotarła do domu Dursleyów zauważyła, że okno w kuchni było uchylone. Zbliżyła się do niego i stanęła z boku, z nadzieją, że usłyszy głos Harry'ego. Nagle ktoś wrzasnął:  
— Ty wynaturzony kretynie! Gdzie jest mój pudding?!  
To na pewno nie był głos Pottera. Musiał należeć do jego kuzyna. Zatrzaśnięto okno i po chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Ktoś wylądował na trawniku.  
— To za pudding Dudziaczka! — poinformował nieprzyjemny kobiecy głos i zamknął drzwi z hukiem.  
Tym kimś, kogo wyrzuciła, był Harry. Podniósł się i otarł sobie bok.  
— Mam nadzieję, że zadławi się kolejną porcją — mruknął do siebie, zły. — I zwymiotuje tę, którą rzekomo zjadłem.  
Nagle poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Nannah — wychrypiał. — Co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Musiałam się z tobą zobaczyć — mruknęła i wytarła pot z czoła. — Chodźmy stąd.  
— Ale… — zaczął Potter, lecz w tym momencie chwyciła go za rękę; ruszyli chodnikiem.  
— Niedaleko jest plac zabaw — wyjaśniła. — Będziemy mieć szczęście, jeśli nie będzie tam nikogo.  
— Twoje wujostwo wie, gdzie jesteś? — spytał Harry, ale potrząsnęła głową.  
— Jasne, że nie — odpowiedziała. — Czeka mnie niezła awantura, ale mam to gdzieś. Musiałam się z tobą zobaczyć. Mamy mało czasu.  
Mieli farta: plac zabaw, znajdujący się kilka domów dalej, był pusty. Savannah usiadła na jednej z huśtawek, drugą zajął Harry.  
— Dowiedziałaś się czegoś? — zapytał Potter, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
— I tak, i nie — odparła dziewczyna. — W moim domu panuje nerwowa atmosfera. Wujostwo przy mnie nie rozmawia o ważnych rzeczach, podobnie jak Dora. Gdy się spotykamy, ciotka i wujek ograniczają się do zwrotów w stylu „czy możesz mi podać cukier?" albo „czy możesz zamknąć okno?". Za to wieczorami się kłócą.  
— Kłócą? — Harry uniósł brwi. — Podsłuchałaś o co?  
— Odbywa się to na takiej zasadzie — Savannah przyjrzała mu się z powagą. — Najpierw rozmawiają. Najciszej jak się da. W pewnym momencie ciotka wybucha. Usłyszałam niewiele, parę zdań i koniec. Cisza. Wujek musiał użyć zaklęcia wyciszającego. Tak jak dzisiaj. Gdy Dora wyszła z naszego salonu, była wściekła. Krzyknęła do matki, że to nie do niej należy decyzja i że jest zaborcza. Dumbledore poinformował ciotkę o niewinności Syriusza. Chciała mnie zawiadomić, ale powiedziałam, że wiem.  
— Pewnie się wściekła — odparł Harry i położył swoją dłoń na jej ręce. — Co było dalej?  
— Zszokowało ją to — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Przyznałam się, że miałam stały kontakt z Syriuszem; dowiedziała się również, że odwiedził nasz dom.  
Harry zmarszczył czoło, usłyszawszy tę rewelację. Savannah kontynuowała:  
— Zażądała, żebym pokazała jej naszą korespondencję. Było to niemożliwe. Uparła się, że przeszuka mój pokój. Zrobiła to.  
— Nie znalazła niczego, prawda? — spytał Harry, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Wszystko zniszczyliśmy.  
Savannah przygryzła wargę i wyszeptała:  
— Gdzieś się zawieruszył list od Hermiony. Dowiedziała się, że Syriusz uciekł na hipogryfie i że się z nim spotkałam.  
Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Harry'ego. Wstał i oparł się czołem o rusztowanie huśtawki.  
— Ona nikomu nie doniesie — głos Savannah zabrzmiał stanowczo. — Syriusz jest jej kuzynem. Informacja od Dumbledore'a zaszokowała ją, ale i uspokoiła. W jakimś stopniu. Nie zapominaj, że Dora jest aurorem. Jestem pewna, że zaoferowała dyrektorowi swoją pomoc, a co za tym idzie, wie o Syriuszu. Dziś dowiem się, co jest grane.  
Harry spojrzał szybko na dziewczynę i zmarszczył brwi, więc wyjaśniła:  
— Mam dziś na nią czekać o trzeciej w nocy w garażu. Albo coś mi powie, albo dokądś zabierze.  
— Zabierze? — Potter uniósł brew.  
— Ciotka w jednej z kłótni wspomniała coś o jakimś domu — wyszeptała. — Powiedziała, że ktoś nie przekroczy jego progu. Miała na myśli płeć żeńską. Jestem pewna, że chodziło o mnie.  
— Czy uważasz, że może to być kryjówka Syriusza? — Harry ożywił się. — Jeśli tak, to jest to coś nowego. Wiadomości, które od niego dostaję nie zawierają niczego konkretnego.  
— Mam taką nadzieję — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. — Jeśli to będzie jego kryjówka, na pewno cię powiadomię.  
Spojrzała przed siebie. Nagle uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Wpatrywała się w jakiś punkt, przez co Harry również tam zerknął. Z daleka przyglądał się im jakiś facet. Był niskiego wzrostu i miał imbirowe włosy.  
— Co to za gość? — spytała, marszcząc czoło. — Kojarzysz go?  
— Nie — odparł Potter. — Pewnie jakiś włóczęga lub okoliczny lump. Lepiej stąd chodźmy.  
— Okej — Savannah wstała i razem z Harrym opuściła plac zabaw. Gdy szli chodnikiem, obejrzała się za siebie. Facet ruszył za nimi.  
— To jakiś wariat — powiedziała, a wtedy Potter chwycił ją za ramię i rzucił:  
— Wiejemy!  
Pobiegli, ile sił w nogach; mężczyzny to nie zraziło. Ruszył za nimi, wyciągając różdżkę.  
Savannah odwróciła się i wydyszała:  
— To czarodziej!  
Biegli w dół ulicy, gdy Hary dostrzegł porzucony rower. Wsiadł na niego, tuż za nim Savannah. Złapała go w pasie i po chwili ruszyli. Prześladowca stanął, żeby odpocząć. Nadal miał różdżkę, ale jej nie użył.  
Było po siódmej, gdy dojechali do parku. Harry zatrzymał się; Savannah zeszła z roweru i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Jak myślisz, co to był za jeden? — spytała Pottera. — To chyba nie był śmierciożerca.  
— Może to ktoś od Dumbledore'a — zauważył Harry. — Albo od twojej kuzynki. Musieli się dowiedzieć, że zniknęłaś.  
— To, gdzie się udałam, było łatwe do przewidzenia — mruknęła i podrapała się po brodzie. — Będzie lepiej, jeśli wrócę wcześniej.  
— Za ile masz autobus? — spytał Harry, na co odparła:  
— Jeśli mnie teraz podrzucisz na przystanek, to za piętnaście minut.  
Potter skinął głową; usiadła z tyłu i złapała go w pasie.  
— Nie zapomnij zwrócić roweru — wyszeptała mu do ucha. — Nie będzie fajnie, jeśli ktoś złapie cię na kradzieży.  
— Na pewno to zrobię — odparł Harry i zaśmiał się.

**

Poczekał z nią do przyjazdu autobusu. Gdy wchodziła po schodkach do środka, odwróciła się ostatni raz w jego stronę i powiedziała:  
— Na pewno cię powiadomię.  
Harry skinął głową i jej pomachał. Savannah usiadła na samym końcu. Otworzyła okno i machała mu tak długo, dopóki nie zniknął jej z oczu.  
Powoli zmierzchało; wyciągnęła z plecaka butelkę z wodą i upiła łyk. Średnio chciało się jej wracać. Zmierzenie się z konsekwencjami ucieczki nie będzie przyjemne.  
Nagle autobus ostro zahamował. Butelka z wodą wypadła dziewczynie z ręki i poleciała do przodu. Savannah upadła na podłogę; coś było nie tak. Podniosła się i podeszła do kierowcy. Zerknęła przez szybę i z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że mężczyzna jest w dziwnym transie. Jego spojrzenie było nieprzytomne, z ust ciekła ślina. Wyglądał jak zombie.  
Nagle drzwi od jego strony otworzyły się i zobaczyła, kto wchodzi po stopniach.  
— Dora! — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. Nigdy nie widziała kuzynki tak zdenerwowanej.  
— Nic mu nie będzie — powiedziała Tonks. — Za chwilę wszystko wróci do normalności. Ale to nie on mnie interesuje. Tylko ty.  
Savannah przygryzła wargę. To będzie pierwsza reprymenda, jaką od niej dostanie.  
— Co to miało znaczyć? — spytała Dora. — Nie musiałaś tego robić. Harry i tak by do ciebie dołączył. Tyle że później.  
Savannah wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia. Spodziewała się bury; Tonks potraktowała ją naprawdę łagodnie.  
— Gdzie miał dołączyć? — spytała, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Czyli dokądś mnie jednak zabierasz?  
— Pewnie — odpowiedziała aurorka i chwyciła kuzynkę za ramię. — Lepiej się rozluźnij.  
— Co… — zaczęła Durance, gdy poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Zawirowało i po chwili znalazły się w jakimś ciemnym zaułku.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytała Savannah, zdezorientowana. Tonks położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu i odparła:  
— Przedmieścia Londynu. Nim zabiorę cię tam, gdzie mam zabrać, musi się ściemnić. Zaczekamy u mnie.  
— Ile tajemnic — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — A co z tymi z Ministerstwa? Będą wiedzieć, że jestem w twoim mieszkaniu.  
— Nie tym razem — odparła spokojnie Dora. — Mój przełożony zdjął zaklęcie identyfikujące. Na moją prośbę. Łączy nas wspólna sprawa.  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytała dziewczyna, marszcząc brwi.  
— Dowiesz się jutro — szepnęła Tonks. — Powiedziałam rodzicom, że nim odstawię cię do ich domu, pójdziemy coś zjeść. Oczywiście to odprowadzenie cię to blef. Plan był taki: idziemy do mnie, czekamy aż się ściemni i wtedy gdzieś cię podrzucam. Twoja torba z rzeczami jest już przygotowana.  
— Gdzie mnie podrzucasz? — Savannah poczuła, że serce zaczyna jej szybciej bić. — Czy to kryjówka Syriusza?  
— Ciepło, coraz cieplej — Dora uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
— To jego dom — wyszeptała Savannah, na co Tonks skinęła głową.  
— Ruszajmy — zarządziła i chwyciła kuzynkę za ramię.


	2. Chapter 2

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 2

Gdy stanęły przed drzwiami, z których odłaziła czarna farba, Savannah poczuła podekscytowanie.  
Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Tajemniczy dom, który przewijał się w kłótniach wujostwa okazał się być główną siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa i własnością Syriusza. O tym pierwszym dowiedziała się z karteczki, którą podsunęła jej Dora; zabroniła jednak pytać o cokolwiek. Gdy Durance zapoznała się z treścią, Tonks wyciągnęła różdżkę i wiadomość spłonęła.  
— Środki ostrożności — wyjaśniła z przekąsem. — Stara szkoła pewnego znajomego.  
Teraz były tutaj. Savannah za chwilę miała przekroczyć próg domu Syriusza i go zobaczyć. Widziała go tydzień temu, ale myśl, że dłużej z nim pobędzie, napawała ją radością.  
— Cisza to podstawa — wyszeptała Dora i wyciągnęła różdżkę. — Ze względu na okoliczności.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli. Kuzynka stuknęła drewienkiem w drzwi; rozległy się głośne, metaliczne kliknięcia i coś, co brzmiało jak brzęczenie łańcucha.  
— Zabezpieczenia jak w wieży Tower — mruknęła Savannah. — Z tym, że…  
— Cicho — syknęła Tonks i wepchnęła do środka. — Tylko nie idź dalej i niczego nie dotykaj.  
Savannah znalazła się w korytarzu, w którym panowały egipskie ciemności. Czuła odór zgnilizny i kurzu.  
— Czy możesz zaświecić? — spytała szeptem Dorę, która była zajęta jednym z łańcuchów.  
— Cholera — zaklęła Tonks i machnęła po raz kolejny różdżką. — Nie chce wrócić na swoje miejsce. To pewnie kolejna sztuczka Alastora.  
 _Moody_. On również był w szeregach Dumbledore'a.  
Korzystając z nieuwagi kuzynki, Savannah zrobiła krok do przodu. Nagle poczuła, że na czymś staje. Rozległ się krzyk i coś poderwało się do góry.  
W tym samym momencie zapłonęły stare żyrandole; Savannah poczuła szarpnięcie i stała teraz za Dorą.  
Rozległ się przenikliwy, kobiecy wrzask. Savannah zakryła dłońmi uszy i zerknęła w miejsce na ścianie, z którego dochodził. Znajdowały się tam ciężkie, ciemne zasłony. Usłyszała wyzwiska:  
— Łachudry, mieszańce, zdrajcy krwi! Plugawią dom moich przodków! Zakały siedzące w mojej kuchni…  
Savannah wytrzeszczyła oczy, zastanawiając się, kim lub czym jest osoba, która użyła takich określeń. Dora zdawała się tym nie przejmować. Przyszpilała wzrokiem osobnika, na którego nadepnęła jej kuzynka.  
— Dung! — Jej głos zabrzmiał groźnie. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że odbyło się zebranie?  
Savannah przyjrzała się czarodziejowi. Był to ten sam facet, który śledził ją i Harry'ego. Już otwierała usta, żeby to powiedzieć, gdy drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się gwałtownie.  
— Że nie zareagowali od razu! — Dung przestał masować kolano, na które nadepnęła mu Savannah. — Odczekać trzy minuty. Taktyka starego.  
 _Starego_. Savannah spojrzała na osobę, która stanęła w drzwiach. Był to profesor Dumbledore, który patrzył surowo na Dorę. Zauważyła, że za nim ustawiło się kilka osób.  
Savannah zerknęła na kuzynkę; była cała spięta. Stanęła obok niej i czekała na dalszy ciąg sytuacji. Dumbledore przeniósł wzrok z Tonks na Durance.  
— Tak jak myślałem — powiedział chłodno i zrobił krok w ich stronę. — To, że będziesz kombinować, było do przewidzenia. Wiedziałaś, co należało zrobić. Postąpiłaś po swojemu.  
— Owszem — Tonks przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. — Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, Savannah zjawiłaby się tutaj w połowie sierpnia.  
Gdy wymówiła jej imię, z pomieszczenia za plecami dyrektora wyszły dwie osoby. Był to czarnoskóry czarodziej oraz osoba, tak dobrze znana Durance.  
— Syriusz! — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie zwracała uwagi na bluźniące zjawisko czy surową twarz Dumbledore'a: liczyło się to, że go zobaczyła. Black stanął obok dyrektora i wymienił z nim szybkie spojrzenie. Ten skinął głową i Savannah zauważyła, że jej wuj rozluźnił się trochę.  
 _Był spięty? Dlaczego?_  
— Nannah — powiedział ciepło Syriusz i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Dziewczyna podbiegła i wtuliła się w niego. Poczuła jego mocny uścisk; po chwili odsunął ją na pewną odległość i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
— Nic jej nie jest — wtrąciła szybko Tonks. — Była tylko trochę zmęczona. Zadbałam o nią.  
— Sądziłaś, że nie będzie zebrania — powiedział Dumbledore ostro. — Znałaś zasady. Savannah miała tutaj trafić w tym samym czasie, co Harry. Andromeda i tak wyraziłaby zgodę.  
 _Wyraziłaby zgodę_. Dlaczego jej ciotka miałaby mieć coś przeciwko temu, żeby tutaj zamieszkała?  
— Pewnie by tak było — odparła Dora. — Niech pan spojrzy na to inaczej: Savannah i Syriusz nie spędzili ze sobą zbyt wiele czasu. Zwłaszcza przez ostatni rok. Gdyby zjawiła się tutaj w połowie sierpnia, mieliby go niewiele. Pan wie, że będzie tu nie tylko Harry, ale również dzieci Molly i Artura, a także Hermiona Granger. Harry również będzie chciał pobyć z Syriuszem; na tym etapie sądzę, że dobrze zrobiłam.  
— A ją sądzę, że popełniłaś rażący błąd — Dyrektor wwiercał w nią wzrok. — Względem Zakonu. Działamy wspólnie, nie osobno. To była nasza decyzja.  
— _Nasza_? — spytała drwiąco Tonks i zerknęła na Syriusza. — Nie sądzę.  
— Nimfadoro — głos dyrektora zabrzmiał ostrzegawczo. — Zaczynasz przekraczać granicę.  
— To była pana decyzja — odparła chłodno Dora. — Oraz mojej matki. Reszta, w tym mój ojciec i Syriusz, nie mieli nic do powiedzenia. Chociaż nie siedzieli cicho. Szczególnie Syriusz.  
Savannah zerknęła na Blacka, który zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  
— Ona chciała tu być — Tonks popatrzyła na kuzynkę. — Mimo to nikt nie zapytał jej o zdanie. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Savannah zależy na Syriuszu. Niewykonalnym jest nadrobienie tego, co oboje stracili przez dwanaście lat. Ona go nie poznała. On nie widział, jak dorasta. Teraz mają szansę lepiej się poznać. A pan chce im to uniemożliwić.  
— Mylisz się — powiedział Dumbledore. — Przed nimi jeszcze wiele wspólnych chwil. Gdybym faktycznie chciał to utrudnić, Savannah by się tutaj nie zjawiła. To, co dla niej zrobiłaś, było miłe. Ale wszystko ma swoje konsekwencje. Jutro czeka nas rozmowa. Co do Savannah…  
Spojrzał na nastolatkę, która stała koło Syriusza. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak dłoń Blacka zaciska się mocniej na jej ramieniu.  
— Nie zgadzam się, Albusie — głos Syriusza był chłodny. — Nie odeskortujesz jej do domu. Chciałbym, żeby Andromeda się tutaj zjawiła. Jutro. Najlepiej po południu, jak ochłonie.  
— To prawda — wtrąciła szybko Durance. — Znam moją ciotkę. Na pewno jest wściekła, że… — tu urwała; dyrektor dokończył więc za nią:  
— Uciekłaś. Nie tylko ona była poruszona. My również.  
Savannah nie odpowiedziała, więc kontynuował:  
— Ciebie również czekają konsekwencje. Ale o tym jutro.  
— Proszę tego nie robić — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego błagalnie. — Niech pan nie zawiesza Dory!  
Dumbledore spojrzał na nią zdumiony; po chwili odparł:  
— Nie zamierzałem tego zrobić. Zakon to nie szkoła; tutaj nie możemy ot tak kogoś wyrzucić. Możesz być spokojna.  
Savannah zerknęła na kuzynkę, która posłała jej lekki uśmiech. Dumbledore odchrząknął i powiedział:  
— Nimfadoro, sądzę, że stosownie byłoby poinformować twoich rodziców. Na pewno się niepokoją.  
— Ja to zrobię — czarnoskóry czarodziej, który stał z boku, wreszcie się odezwał. Tonks skinęła głową w jego kierunku; przez chwilę Dumbledore przyglądał się im podejrzliwie.  
— Kingsley, chyba masz mi coś do powiedzenia — zauważył chłodno. — O tym jutro. Musimy dokończyć nasze spotkanie. Tonks, Mundungusie, Kingsley, zapraszam do środka. Syriuszu, czekamy na ciebie.  
— Idziemy, Savannah — dziewczyna poczuła, jak Black obejmuje ją ramieniem i dokądś prowadzi. Obejrzała się za siebie i uchwyciła pokrzepiające spojrzenie kuzynki, nim zamknęły się za nią drzwi.  
— Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? — spytała zaniepokojona.  
Czyżby czekał ją wykład za to, że uciekła?  
— Spokojnie — powiedział łagodnie. — Jak wiesz, muszę za chwilę wracać. Pokażę ci twój pokój.  
— Mój pokój? — Savannah była zdezorientowana. — Mam tutaj swój pokój?  
— Ta sypialnia — zaczął powoli. — Należała do twojej mamy. Uznałem, że ją zechcesz.  
Dziewczyna stanęła.  
— Mojej mamy? — spytała. — To znaczy, że to jest twój rodzinny dom?  
— Tak — odparł. — Jak sama zauważyłaś, znajduje się w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Żaden fanatyczny czystokrwisty nie zechciałby tu zamieszkać. Mój pradziadek był wyjątkiem.  
Savannah zmarszczyła brwi, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Zachwycił się tym mieszkaniem. Pozbył się mugola, do którego należało i sprowadził się z całą swoją rodziną. Gdy odziedziczył je mój ojciec, podzielił zachwyt swojego dziadka; mojej matce nie spodobało się, że jej sąsiadami są mugole. Ojciec wynagrodził jej to solidnym remontem i odpowiednimi zaklęciami; od tamtej pory dom był niewidzialny dla niemagicznych.  
— Teraz jest twój — zauważyła, gdy wchodzili po schodach.  
— Nasz — poprawił ją. — Odziedziczyłem go, ponieważ jestem ostatnim męskim potomkiem. Ty również masz do niego prawo. Chcesz się przekonać?  
— Co masz na myśli? — spytała w chwili, gdy weszli na najwyższe piętro. Wtedy jej oczom ukazał się ohydny, stary skrzat domowy.  
Savannah stanęła jak wryta; on również wydawał się być zaskoczony. Wbił w nią spojrzenie wodnisto szarych oczu i wymamrotał:  
— Panienka nie może być panienką Shelby. Ona nie żyje.  
— Twoja pani miała na imię Shelly — warknął Syriusz. — Nazwij ją tak jeszcze raz, a obiecuję ci, że zawiśniesz.  
— Pan lubi się przekomarzać — mruknął skrzat i po chwili powiedział do podłogi:  
— Stworek pamięta tę małą, zdradziecką pluskwę.  
— Shelby? — Savannah spojrzała na Syriusza, który odparł:  
— Nie teraz. Stworek, to jest twoja nowa pani.  
Skrzat spojrzał niechętnie na dziewczynę.  
— To Savannah, córka Shelly — wyjaśnił z dumą; potem zwrócił się do siostrzenicy:  
— Wydaj mu jakieś polecenie.  
Dziewczyna zawahała się; to stworzenie było gotowe zabić ją wzrokiem.  
— Stworku, czy potrafisz stanąć na rękach? — spytała dziewczyna.  
— To ma być rozkaz — pouczył ją Syriusz. — Powiedz to jeszcze raz, stanowczo.  
— Stworku, stań na rękach — głos Savannah był zdecydowany; skrzat zrobił to, co mu poleciła.  
— Możesz spocząć — odparła i wtedy Stworek powrócił do normalnej pozycji. Stał w miejscu i przyglądał się dziewczynie.  
— Jest do twojej dyspozycji — powiedział Syriusz chłodno. — O każdej porze i w każdej chwili. Rozumiesz, Stworku?  
— Tak, panie — wymamrotał skrzat i spojrzał na niego spode łba.  
— A teraz wynoś się — warknął Black i poprowadził Savannah korytarzem. Dziewczyna słyszała mamrotanie Stworka:  
— Moja biedna pani. Nie wyklęła go tak, jak powinna. Nie powinien tu wracać. Łachmyta i zdrajca…  
Nie słuchała dalej; była zszokowana zachowaniem skrzata, więc spytała:  
— Dlaczego jest taki dziwny? I czemu nazwał mamę Shelby?  
Syriusz westchnął ciężko i odparł:  
— Mieszkał tutaj sam od śmierci mojej matki. Wykonywał zwariowane rozkazy jej portretu. Zdziwaczał.  
— Jest tutaj portret... — zawahała się, czy użyć tego słowa. — Babci?  
Syriusz skrzywił się, jakby powiedziała coś niestosownego.  
— Tak – odparł. — Na parterze. Za zasłoną. Pewnie ją słyszałaś.  
— To ona tak krzyczała — powiedziała cicho. — Ciocia mówiła mi, że dziadkowie mieli obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi. To, co usłyszałam. To było paskudne.  
— Moja matka była straszna — odparł Black ponuro. — Tylko nienawiść utrzymywała ją przy życiu.  
Przez chwilę nic nie mówił. W końcu Savannah spytała:  
— Dlaczego Stworek nazwał mamę Shelby?  
Syriusz zacisnął dłoń w pięść i powiedział ze złością:  
— Jeśli jeszcze raz tak ją nazwie, ukręcę mu łeb. Imię twojej mamy nie nawiązuje do mitologii. Nie nosił go również nikt z naszej rodziny.  
— Dlaczego dziadkowie tak ją nazwali? — spytała.  
— Nasz ojciec dał jej tak na imię — wyjaśnił ponuro. — Żeby zrobić na złość swojej żonie.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło, nie rozumiejąc.  
— Widzisz — Black wziął głęboki wdech. — Czarodzieje są różni. Arystokraci są rozpuszczeni i zepsuci. Lubią wygodne życie. Uważają, że ich jedynym obowiązkiem jest spłodzenie dziedzica. Mój ojciec nie był inny. Zadbał o przedłużenie rodu; potem oddał się pijaństwu i rozpuście.  
Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia; Syriusz zrobił sobie przerwę i kontynuował:  
— Miał wiele kochanek. Przyprowadzał je do naszego domu, żeby upokorzyć matkę. Zabierał je do swojego gabinetu i tam się zabawiał. Nie używał zaklęcia wyciszającego.  
Savannah przygryzła wargę. Czuła się tym zażenowana; Syriusz był tak zaangażowany w swoją opowieść, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
— Jego ulubiona przyjaciółka miała na imię Shelly — ciągnął. — Gdy matka zaszła w drugą ciążę, postanowił, że jeśli to będzie dziewczynka, tak jej da na imię. Kolejna zemsta. Gdy urodziła się Shelly, użył starego zaklęcia, które uniemożliwiło zmianę imienia.  
— Czy babcia — zaczęła Savannah. — Znienawidziła przez to mamę?  
— Moja matka kochała jedynie Regulusa — powiedział Syriusz gorzko. — Shelly i ja dostaliśmy prawdziwą szkołę życia. Ojca znienawidziła. Zemściła się na nim, gdy niedomagał. Nigdy nie zaznał gorszego upokorzenia.  
— A to Shelby to skąd? — spytała Savannah, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Ojciec nazywał tak Shelly, gdy był na nią zły. Stworek to podchwycił i często jej dokuczał. Przy mnie tak jej nie nazywał.  
— Zrobiłeś mu coś? — spytała i poczuła dreszcz na plecach. Pamiętała moment, kiedy Syriusz przystawił jej nóż do szyi. Później wyjaśnił jej, że musiał improwizować, żeby plan z Pettigrew wypalił. Uwierzyła mu, ale nie zapomniała strachu, którego się wtedy najadła.  
— Nie musiałem — odparł. — Skrzaty domowe mają w zwyczaju same się karać, jeśli właściciel zasugeruje im, że źle postępują. Stworek zabrał ojcu laskę i łatwo się domyślić, co było dalej. Przynajmniej z jego strony Shelly miała spokój.  
— Z jego strony — podchwyciła Savannah. — Powiedziałeś…  
— Wystarczy na dziś — głos Syriusza zabrzmiał stanowczo. — Sprawy z mojej przeszłości to nie twoje zmartwienie. Zyskałem spokój, kiedy w wieku szesnastu lat stąd uciekłem.  
— Uciekłeś? — Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Owszem — Syriusz zmrużył swoje. — Tak jak ty dzisiaj.  
Savannah uciekła wzrokiem w bok i przygryzła wargę. Syriusz dotknął jej podbródka i uniósł go tak, że widziała jego twarz.  
— To się nie może powtórzyć — powiedział. — Obiecaj mi to.  
— To nie tak, jak myślisz — Savannah cofnęła się. — Harry miał dość ciągłej niewiedzy. Wiedziałam co nieco. Musiałam z nim pogadać. Jego wujostwo. Są okropni. Za jakiś głupi pudding ciotka wyrzuciła go z domu. Na trawę.  
Zamilkła i spojrzała na wuja.  
— Harry mówił mi, jacy są — odrzekł. — Na szczęście niedługo tutaj dołączy. Co do ciebie… Wiesz, że czasy są niebezpieczne. Voldemort zwiera szyki i kwestią czasu jest to, kiedy jego ludzie zaczną atakować.  
— Nie ucieknę ponownie — powiedziała Savannah stanowczo. — Możesz być spokojny. Nie mam powodu, żeby być na gigancie. Chyba że zmienisz się w swoich rodziców.  
Chciała, żeby to ostatnie zabrzmiało żartobliwie. Syriusz się nie uśmiechnął. Objął dziewczynę i pogładził ją po głowie.  
— Jeśli będziesz mieć problem — wyszeptał. — Możesz zawsze przyjść do mnie. Wspólnie go rozwiążemy.  
— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiałam z Harrym? — spytała Savannah. Black cofnął się i położył dłonie na jej ramionach:  
— Jutro mi powiesz. A teraz chodź.  
Przeszli parę kroków i zatrzymali się przed hebanowymi drzwiami. Syriusz machnął różdżką i po chwili otworzyły się. Pierwszy wszedł do środka i oświecił pomieszczenie. Savannah weszła za nim.  
W sypialni znajdowało się wielkie łoże z drewnianymi rzeźbionymi oparciami; w zasłonach wisiały aksamitne zasłony. Było tam również biurko i szafa na ubrania. Savannah od razu do niej podeszła.  
— Jest pusta — poinformował ją Black. — Walburga pozbyła się wszystkich jej rzeczy.  
Dziewczyna zmarkotniała. Podszedł do niej i poprowadził w kierunku łóżka. Machnął różdżką i po chwili na podłodze znajdowała się torba z jej ubraniami.  
— Jutro się rozpakujesz — odparł. — Jesteś głodna?  
— Nie — Savannah pokręciła głową. — Jadłam u Dory. Chyba się położę.  
— Molly zmieniła ci pościel — powiedział. — Łazienka znajduje się na pierwszym piętrze. Możesz spać, do której chcesz. Nie przesadź jednak i nie prześpij całego dnia — mrugnął do niej.  
Savannah uśmiechnęła się; Syriusz poklepał ją po ramieniu i wyszedł. Dziewczyna wstała i rozejrzała się po sypialni.  
Znajdowała się w rodowej posiadłości Blacków. Teraz miała tu mieszkać. Podeszła do stojącej w rogu lampy i zgasiła ją.  
Ciemność. Jakże idealnie pasowała do tego domu.

**

Poczuła, że coś chłodnego dotyka jej twarzy.  
— Orfeusz — mruknęła i otworzyła oczy. Stanęła oko w oko z upiorem z dnia poprzedniego. Krzyknęła i zrzuciła Stworka, który wylądował na podłodze. Podniósł się i poprawił sobie brudną poszewkę na biodrach. Następnie skłonił się Savannah i powiedział:  
— Stworek chce wiedzieć, czy panienka czegoś potrzebuje. Po chwili dodał cicho:  
— Mała, ohydna zmora. Córka wrednej…  
— Milcz — głos Savannah był stanowczy i skrzat przestał mruczeć. Spojrzał na nią z niechęcią i czekał.  
— Która jest godzina? — spytała, przecierając oczy.  
— Dochodzi południe — mruknął Stworek, na co dziewczyna wyskoczyła z łóżka. Zerknęła na podłogę, gdzie jeszcze wczoraj leżała torba z jej rzeczami.  
— Gdzie są moje ubrania? — spytała. — Dzisiaj miałam się rozpakować.  
— Stworek zrobił to za panienkę — mruknął sługa. — Ubrania są w szafie.  
Savannah spłonęła rumieńcem. Wiedziała, że to zakres jego obowiązków, ale dziwnie czuła się z myślą, że skrzat oglądał jej bieliznę.  
— Dzięki — mruknęła. — Co robi Syriusz?  
— Pan czeka na panienkę w kuchni — powiedział Stworek. — Czy panienka czegoś potrzebuje?  
— Nie — odparła. Skrzat ukłonił się i po chwili rozległ się cichy trzask. Zniknął.  
Savannah wyskoczyła z łóżka i podeszła do szafy. Otworzyła ją i dostrzegła leżącą na podłodze torbę. Wyciągnęła stamtąd szczoteczkę do zębów, pastę i kosmetyczkę. Następnie chwyciła pierwsze dżinsy, jakie wpadły jej w ręce i podkoszulek. Wybiegła z pokoju i udała się do łazienki.

**

Gdy weszła do kuchni, ujrzała siedzącego tam Syriusza.  
— Witaj, Nannah — uśmiechnął się do niej. — Dzięki Molly mamy pełną lodówkę.  
— Co mam zrobić? — spytała. — Czy lubisz naleśniki ze szpinakiem? Robię całkiem niezłe.  
— Daj spokój — Syriusz machnął ręką. — Dobrze, że potrafisz coś zrobić, ale nie zapominaj, że mi wolno używać czarów. Usiądź i zaczekaj.  
Dziewczyna wykonała polecenie i po chwili leżał przed nią talerz z tostem, jajkiem i gorąca herbata.  
— Smacznego — powiedział Black z uśmiechem. — Nie patrz na mnie. Już jadłem.  
Savannah skinęła głową i zaczęła jeść. Gdy skończyła, spytała:  
— O której przyjdzie dyrektor?  
— Za cztery godziny — odpowiedział Syriusz. — To sporo czasu. Wracając do wczorajszej rozmowy, opowiedz mi o swoim spotkaniu z Harrym.  
Savannah streściła mu cały przebieg. Gdy skończyła, splótł palce i odrzekł:  
— Andromedą się nie przejmuj. Lubi mieć kontrolę, to pewnie wiesz. Co do Harry'ego to niestety na razie nie możesz mu nic powiedzieć. O domu oraz o tym, że zamierzamy go zabrać z Privet Drive.  
— Obiecałam mu — głos Savannah zabrzmiał stanowczo. — Nie może tkwić w niewiedzy przez tyle czasu. Nie możesz namówić dyrektora, żeby go wcześniej przeniósł?  
— Próbowałem — odparł ponuro. — Albus jest głuchy na wszelkie argumenty. Uważa, że jest nieomylny.  
W ostatnim zdaniu usłyszała sarkazm. Odsunęła talerz i powiedziała:  
— Harry będzie bardzo rozczarowany. Może się z nim spotkam i…  
— Nie — głos Syriusza był twardy. — Żadnych wycieczek. Nawet z kimś.  
— On musi wiedzieć! — wybuchła Savannah. — Czy ktoś go poinformuje?  
— Dowie się wszystkiego w odpowiednim czasie — odparł Black. — Lepiej już nie mieszać. Dyrektor jest zły na Tonks.  
Uspokoiła się trochę, gdy pomyślała o kuzynce.  
— Co może jej zrobić? — spytała.  
— Może na jakiś czas odsunąć ją od ważniejszych spraw — powiedział Syriusz. — Kingsley to szef Dory. Jak zauważyłaś, jest w to zamieszany. Pewnie dostanie pouczenie; jest zbyt ważny, żeby Albus zrezygnował z jego pomocy.  
— Dyrektor przesadza — w głosie Savannah słychać było złość. — Dora zrobiła to dla mnie. Czemu jest taki zasadniczy? Natalie także potraktował paskudnie. Wiesz, o kim mówię.  
Syriusz skinął głową, więc kontynuowała:  
— Zawiesił ją na czas nieokreślony. Potem wszystko się wyjaśniło, zwróciłeś wężowy szmaragd, a mimo to on uznał, że w jego szkole nie ma dla niej miejsca. Nie widziałam jej od dwóch lat.  
Zamilkła i wlepiła wzrok w blat stołu.  
— Wszystko u niej w porządku — powiedział Black. — Możesz zapytać jej rodziców. Oni również są w Zakonie.  
— Rodzice Natalie? — spytała zaskoczona. — Mówiła, że jej tata pracuje w filii Gringotta w Stanach Zjednoczonych.  
— Owszem — odrzekł Syriusz. — Był również aurorem w stanie uśpienia. Teraz oboje działają na rzecz Zakonu.  
Savannah przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Potem spytała:  
— Dlaczego ciocia była przeciwna temu, żebym tutaj zamieszkała? Wie, że jesteś niewinny.  
— Jest nadopiekuńcza — wyjaśnił Syriusz i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Widzisz, kiedy żyła twoja mama i cieszyłem się wolnością, Shelly postanowiła, że to ja będę twoim opiekunem na wypadek jej śmierci. Czasy były straszne, ciągle ktoś ginął i bała się, że coś może nam się stać. Mnie, jej samej, tobie lub rodzinie Andromedy. Mieliśmy opiekę Zakonu, wasz dom ochraniały najsilniejsze zaklęcia. Gdy zginęli Potterowie i zostałem uwięziony, rola opiekunki przypadła Andromedzie. Gdy zginęła Shelly — tu wziął głęboki wdech. — Wiedziała, że teraz masz tylko ją i Teda. Czuje się za ciebie odpowiedzialna. Teraz zjawiłem się ja i boi się, wiem, to zabrzmi głupio, że cię jej odbiorę.  
— To bez sensu — Savannah nie mogła uwierzyć. — Ona przesadza. Naprawdę. Każdy z was jest dla mnie ważny.  
— Obawia się również — kontynuował Syriusz. — Że będę rościł do ciebie prawo jako opiekun prawny.  
— Takie rzeczy załatwia się chyba w Ministerstwie — Savannah uniosła brew. — W twoim przypadku nie jest to chyba możliwe.  
— Owszem — zgodził się Black. — Jestem zbiegiem i nie mogę ot tak domagać się oficjalnie pewnych procedur. Istnieje inna możliwość, której obawia się twoja ciotka.  
Savannah zmarszczyła brwi, wiec wyjaśnił:  
— Pełne przysposobienie. Poprzez krew i siłę woli. Stare jak świat. Nieletnia osoba sama sobie wybiera opiekuna. Krew w twoim przypadku nie jest potrzebna, wystarczyłaby siła woli.  
— Jak — zaczęła dziewczyna, lecz przerwał jej:  
— Nieważne. Szanuję Andromedę i jestem jej wdzięczny za to, że cię wychowała. Chcę uczestniczyć w twoim życiu i wpływać na nie. Ale ta rola w głównej mierze należy do Andromedy. Nigdy nie odebrałbym jej czegoś, na co zgodziła się dobrowolnie.  
— Gdyby nie zgodziła się mnie przyjąć — zaczęła cicho Savannah. — To gdzie bym wtedy trafiła? Istnieje coś takiego jak czarodziejski sierociniec?  
— Nigdy by do czegoś takiego nie doszło — powiedział Syriusz ostro. — Tak, istnieje. Ale to byłaby bajka w porównaniu z tym, do czego mogło dojść.  
Durance nie wiedziała, co miał na myśli, więc wytłumaczył jej:  
— Gdy siedziałem w Azkabanie, dręczyło mnie to, że mogłaś trafić tutaj. Na Grimmauld Place 12. Pod opiekę mojej matki.  
— Ciocia nie wspominała o takiej ewentualności — odparła. — Za to wiem, że bab… Walburga Black zapisała swoją skrytkę w Gringocie Draconowi Malfoyowi.  
Syriusz zacisnął szczękę i uderzył dłonią w blat. Savannah aż podskoczyła.  
— Wredna, stara wiedźma — syknął. — Uniemożliwiono jej przejęcie opieki nad tobą, więc zagrała po swojemu. Skąd o tym wiesz?  
— Malfoy mi powiedział — odrzekła. — Nie lubimy się, więc musiał się odegrać. Dowiedziałam się również, że jesteśmy kuzynami.  
— Narcyza ładnie wychowała swojego synalka — warknął Black. — Często ci dokucza?  
— Nie stanowi zagrożenia — powiedziała. — To zapatrzony w siebie dupek. Gdyby przesadził, pewnie dosięgłaby go powtórka sprzed dwóch lat.  
— Powtórka? — Syriusz uniósł do góry brew. — Co masz na myśli?  
— Złamany nos — odparła i przygryzła wargę. Black wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę.  
— Nie wygadał się — dodała szybko. — Wziął winę na siebie. Naprawdę zasłużył. Nie wyżywam się na każdym, kto nadepnie mi na odcisk.  
— Harry wspominał mi o nim — powiedział Syriusz, przypatrując się uważnie Savannah. — Jaka z niego mała, wredna szuja. Dobrze zrobiłaś, ale na drugi postaraj się powstrzymać nerwy. To ryzykowne.  
— I kto to mówi — mruknęła dziewczyna i skrzyżowała ramiona. — To przed tobą i panem Potterem uczniowie chowali się po kątach. Obaj trzęśliście Hogwartem i budziliście respekt.  
— Szczeniackie lata — odparł Black i uśmiechnął się. — Oddałbym wiele, żeby cofnąć się w czasie i przeżyć to wszystko jeszcze raz.  
Nagle Savannah zmarszczyła czoło i zamyśliła się.  
— Ten Dung — powiedziała. — Czy on nas śledził?  
— Dostał cynk od Tonks na wypadek, gdyby cię zobaczył — odparł Syriusz. — Tego dnia miał dyżur.  
— Pilnował Harry'ego? — spytała Savannah, na co skinął głową.  
— Każdy z Zakonu ma w tym swój udział — wyjaśnił. — No, prawie każdy. Oprócz mnie i Smarkerusa.  
— Siedzisz tutaj cały czas? — spytała, ale nie odpowiedział. — Nie możesz wyjść choć na chwilę w swojej animagowej postaci?  
— Nie — odparł krótko. — Dumbledore uważa, że to zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Nie mówmy o tym.  
Wstał i głęboko westchnął. Włożył ręce do kieszeni spodni i powiedział:  
— Idę nakarmić Hardodzioba. Czy chcesz mi pomóc?  
— Z chęcią — odparła. — Pozmywam, dobrze?  
— Zostaw to — mruknął zniecierpliwiony. — To zadanie dla Stwora. W końcu tu mieszka, a jak wiadomo nie ma nic darmo.  
— Jesteś straszny — odparła Savannah, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wyszedł z kuchni, więc podążyła za nim.

**

Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu obficie wyłożonym słomą. Hipogryf wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, która trzymała w dłoni martwą fretkę. Czuła się pewniej, mając koło siebie Syriusza.  
— Lubię go — powiedziała. — Nie ufam mu tylko, kiedy trzymam w dłoni jego przekąskę.  
— Nie możesz się wahać — poinstruował ją Black. — Rzuć ją w górę.  
— Nie wiem, co jest gorsze — odparła. — Trzymanie zdechłego zwierzaka czy uczucie, że za chwilę to ciebie uzna za dobre jadło.  
Hardodziob zarył kopytem, zniecierpliwiony. Savannah zacisnęła zęby i rzuciła fretkę, którą od razu pochwycił. Cofnęła się i obserwowała, jak dalej robił to Syriusz. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu – było dość spore.  
— Czy była tu kiedyś bawialnia? — spytała, na co Black roześmiał się.  
— Co w tym takiego zabawnego? — spytała, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Gdyby tak było, nie ruszyłbym jej. To pomieszczenie jest idealne dla Dziobka.  
Savannah uniosła brew, na co odparł z satysfakcją:  
— To dawna sypialnia mojej matki. Była dla niej świętością i zawsze panował tu idealny porządek. A teraz korzysta z niej Dziobek. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, co się dzieje, gdy zje za dużo fretek.

**

Na dyrektora czekała w kuchni. Czas z Syriuszem zleciał szybko i miło. Nie miała ochoty na konfrontację z Dumbledore'em.  
Black siedział obok niej i poklepał ją po ramieniu.  
— Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim — powiedział. — Gdyby Albus zaczął zrzędzić, oznaczałoby to, że zdziadział, a to by go nie zadowoliło. Wierzy w zasadę „masz tyle lat, na ile się czujesz".  
— Zrzędzenie zrzędzeniem — mruknęła Savannah. — Jak się wkurzy, to nie jest miło. Ty chyba już zapomniałeś.  
Po tych słowach płomienie ognia uniosły się ku górze i zrobiły się zielone. Wyszedł z nich dyrektor; otrzepał szatę z sadzy i uśmiechnął się do oczekujących.  
— Witajcie — jeśli myślał, że przez to rozluźni atmosferę, to się mylił.  
Syriusz skinął głową i go pozdrowił, Savannah powiedziała ciche „Dzień dobry". Dyrektor usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko dziewczyny i spojrzał na Blacka.  
— Rozumiem, Syriuszu, że ty zostajesz? — Dumbledore uniósł brew.  
— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — odparł brunet.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, co nie objęło jego oczu. — Savannah, rozmawiałem z twoją ciotką. Przekonałem ją do twojego pozostania tutaj. Zgodziła się; odwiedzi was wieczorem.  
— Dzisiaj? — spytała Durance, na co skinął głową. — Panie profesorze, a co z Dorą?  
Dyrektor spoważniał. Przyjrzał się jej uważnie i powiedział:  
— Rozmawiałem z Tonks. Nie masz się czym martwić. To ci powinno wystarczyć.  
Savannah zacisnęła szczękę; Dumbledore narzekał na Knota, a sam momentami przypominał służbistę.  
— Gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że uciekłaś — jego głos był chłodny. — Zaniepokoiliśmy się. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to się mogło skończyć.  
Savannah milczała, więc kontynuował:  
— Sytuacja się zmieniła. Voldemort odrodził się i wyszedł z ukrycia; nie zacznie działać od razu. Wie, że nie każdy wierzy w jego powrót. Widziałaś reakcję Korneliusza Knota.  
Savannah skinęła głową.  
— Gdyby doszło do morderstwa — ciągnął Dumbledore. — Śmierciożercy upozorowaliby wypadek. Nie jesteś już anonimowa.  
— Jasne że nie — żachnął się Syriusz. — Wszystko dzięki rewelacjom Rity Skeeter. Nie tylko Harry'emu się dostało. Teraz każdy zna przeszłość Savannah. Łącznie z detalami na temat śmierci jej rodziców.  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby; nie lubiła, gdy jej o tym przypominano. Wiedziała, że jej rodzice mieli okrutną śmierć: nie przypuszczała jednak, że dowie się, co zostało z jej ojca. Najgorsze było to, że każdy mógł o tym przeczytać.  
— Skontaktowałem się z „Prorokiem" i dzięki mojej interwencji wycofano ten numer — odparł Dumbledore. — O tym, czego dopuściła się Rita Skeeter, dowiedziałem się z gazety.  
— Nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji — powiedział Syriusz. — Skeeter mogła sobie pisać na mój temat, co tylko chciała. Ale żeby szkalować zmarłych!  
Uderzył dłonią w blat; Dumbledore posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
— Rozumiem twoją złość — głos dyrektora był ostry. — Ale proszę, opanuj się. Nerwowa atmosfera nie jest potrzebna Savannah.  
Black zerknął na siostrzenicę i wziął dwa głębokie wdechy.  
— Jak wspomniałem — dyrektor przyszpilił Savannah wzrokiem. — Każdy teraz wie, że jesteś siostrzenicą Syriusza i córką zamordowanego aurora. Śmierciożercy nie zawahaliby się, żeby cię porwać, zranić lub zabić. To ostatnie jest najbardziej prawdopodobne.  
Savannah uparcie wpatrywała się w blat stołu.  
— Miałaś szczęście, że po drodze nie spotkało cię nic nieprzyjemnego — kontynuował. — Z Harrym byłaś bezpieczna. Byliście obserwowani. Chcę wiedzieć, o czym rozmawialiście.  
Savannah podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na dyrektora.  
— Harry miał dość milczenia — powiedziała. — Braku konkretnych informacji. Ja również. Domyślaliśmy się, że reaktywował pan Zakon Feniksa. Pozostało pytanie, kiedy zacznie się coś dziać.  
— To było do przewidzenia — Dumbledore zmrużył oczy. — Że wtajemniczysz przyjaciół. Pan Weasley i panna Granger również wiedzą?  
— Tak — odparła dziewczyna. — Ich listy do nas nie zawierały niczego konkretnego. Jakby nie były ich. Jedynie Harry pisał to, co chciał. Nawiązywał do ostatnich wydarzeń i zastanawiał się, co się stało, że jest pomijany.  
— Źle to odebrał — powiedział dyrektor. — Gdyby nie on, nie wiedzielibyśmy, że Voldemort powrócił. Odegrał ważną rolę, ale Zakon to nie jest coś, w co można wtajemniczyć nieletniego. Dotyczy spraw, które obejmują wyłącznie dorosłych. O czym jeszcze rozmawialiście?  
— Głównie o tym — odrzekła Savannah. — Obiecałam, że go poinformuję, jeśli się czegoś dowiem.  
— Wykluczone — powiedział Dumbledore ostro. — Nie możesz do niego pisać. Na razie. Niedługo zabierzemy go z Privet Drive.  
— Nie można wcześniej? — spytała Savannah błagalnie. — Jego krewni są okropni. Poza tym ucieszyłby się, gdyby mógł spędzić tutaj…  
— Nie — jego odpowiedź była krótka. — Dość komplikacji. Nimfadora postąpiła wbrew mojej woli; co się stało to się nie odstanie. Jesteś tu wcześniej niż powinnaś. Masz to, czego pragnęłaś.  
Savannah zacisnęła zęby. Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę wybuchnie.  
— Ale coś za coś — Dumbledore był bezlitosny. — Nie możesz opuszczać tego domu, chyba że ze swoją kuzynką lub którymś z wujostwa. Możesz oczywiście co jakiś czas nocować u siebie. Nie wolno ci pisać do Harry'ego; co do panny Granger i pana Weasleya to wiedz, że ich odpowiedzi nadal takie będą. Suche i bez konkretów.  
— To pana wpływ — powiedziała Savannah, z trudem panując nad złością.  
— Owszem — dyrektor skinął głową. — Dostali jasne instrukcje. Taki stan rzeczy nie potrwa długo. Niedługo się zobaczycie. Na mnie już czas.  
Wstał, Syriusz również. Wtedy Savannah coś się przypomniało.  
— Panie profesorze — zaczęła dziewczyna. — Czy Natalie bywa tutaj czasami? Ze swoimi rodzicami?  
Dumbledore zerknął gniewnie na Blacka, który miał niewzruszoną minę. Po chwili odparł:  
— Moja bratanica i jej mąż na czas zebrań Zakonu zostawiają dziewczynki u mojego brata lub u matki Rogera. Czasem je tutaj zabierają.  
— Czy może się pan spytać, kiedy pani Harris zabierze ze sobą Natalie? — Savannah spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Bardzo proszę. Nie widziałam jej od dwóch lat.  
— Dobrze — dyrektor skinął głową. — Dowiesz się tego przez Syriusza.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptała Savannah i poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę Blacka. Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.  
Dumbledore pożegnał się i po chwili zniknął w kominku.  
— Słyszałeś go? — Savannah spojrzała poirytowana na Syriusza. — Harry ma o niczym nie wiedzieć.  
— Mówiłem ci — głos Blacka był spokojny. — Że tak będzie. Wola Dumbledore'a jest święta.  
— A może jak wyrwę się stąd z Dorą… — zaczęła cicho, lecz wuj ścisnął ją mocniej za ramię:  
— Nie chcę tego słyszeć. Nie wolno ci się z nim kontaktować. Masz przestać, rozumiesz?  
Spojrzała na niego urażona. Nie lubiła, gdy tak do niej mówił.  
— Dobrze — odparła i wtedy ją puścił. Potarła sobie ramię i wbiła wzrok w blat stołu.  
— Wiesz, że myślę podobnie — powiedział i westchnął. — Czasem trzeba odpuścić. To nie skomplikuje nam życia; to, co ma nastąpić i tak nastąpi.  
— Ktoś coś zyskuje i ktoś coś traci — mruknęła. — To jest nie fair. Harry może i jest niepełnoletni, ale przeżył i doświadczył więcej niż niejeden czarodziej. Pójdę do siebie. Jeśli ciocia się zjawi i będzie chciała ze mną porozmawiać, daj mi proszę znać.  
Odwróciła się i wyszła bez pożegnania.  
Od wczoraj tyle się wydarzyło. Uciekła z domu, widziała się z Harrym i trafiła do miejsca, o którego istnieniu wcześniej nie miała pojęcia. Do tego doszła nieprzyjemna rozmowa z dyrektorem.  
 _W imię wyższego dobra._  
 _Jasne_. Kto jeszcze padnie ofiarą decyzji dyrektora? Skeeter była okropna, ale podobało się jej, jak go kiedyś nazwała „Stary, egoistyczny dinozaur świata czarodziejów". I hipokryta. O tym zapomniała.


	3. Chapter 3

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 3

Kolejne dni upłynęły Savannah na zwiedzaniu domu. Była go bardzo ciekawa. Jedynymi miejscami, do których Syriusz zabronił jej zaglądać, był pokój Regulusa, składzik w bibliotece i kotary, zasłaniające obraz Walburgi.  
Wiedziała, jak wyglądała jej babka. Andromeda pokazała jej kiedyś zdjęcia państwa Black. Walburga w młodości była wysoka i szczupła, podobnie jak jej mąż. Miała ten sam uśmiech, co Shelly. Jak dotąd Savannah widziała jedno zdjęcie, na którym jej babka się uśmiechała. Nie było to szczere, raczej wymuszone. Samo ułożenie ust wystarczyło, żeby wiedziała, po kim je odziedziczyła.  
Syriusz nienawidził swojej rodzicielki. Nie dziwiła mu się – drugiego dnia pobytu pokazał jej rodzinne drzewo genealogiczne. Na własne oczy zobaczyła jego wypalone imię. Podobnie jak siostry.  
— Mamuśka próbowała wszystkiego — mruknął, wskazując na ścianę. — Udało rzucić się jej zaklęcie rozmywające. To drzewo jest zaczarowane. Nie można nikogo ot tak usunąć. Pokażę ci to na przykładzie Andromedy.  
Wyjął różdżkę i machnął nią w kierunku miejsca, w którym Walburga wypaliła imię bratanicy. Ślad, który wcześniej nie miał żadnego rozgałęzienia, nagle je zyskał i Savannah dostrzegła połączenie z Edwardem Tonksem i namiar na wspólne dziecko pary.  
— To jest jego prawdziwa moc — powiedział Black, odgarniając do tyłu długie włosy. — Gdy ktoś wydziedziczony wstępuje w związek małżeński, natychmiast pojawia się informacja. Tak jak w sytuacji narodzin dziecka. Mamuśka nie mogła tego znieść i zaczęła kombinować z magią. Sądzę, że poprosiła kogoś w udoskonaleniu zaklęcia rozmywającego. Kogoś, kto w małym palcu miał czarną magię. W jakimś stopniu przebił się przez czarodziejską powłokę drzewa i w trwały sposób zaaplikował na jego wierzchu to zaklęcie. Nie wiedziałem, że to ogóle możliwe.  
Czubek różdżki powędrował teraz w kierunku wypalonego imienia siostry. Miejsce zaczęło się iskrzyć i Savannah ujrzała połączenie Shelly Black z Ethanem Durance. Od rodziców odchodziła w dół pionowa linia – zobaczyła tam swoje imię.  
— Na co dzień Walburga tego nie widziała — odparł gorzko Syriusz. — Żyła jednak ze świadomością, że pewnego dnia dowie się, czy nie urodził się jej wnuk. Tak też się stało.  
Spojrzał na siostrzenicę, która poczuła się dziwnie.  
— Możliwe, że od czasu do czasu sprawdzała to — powiedział, bardziej do siebie. — Ale tak, żeby Stwór nie widział. Gdyby ją nakrył, w przypływie gniewu mogłaby go zabić. Słynęła z gwałtowności. Po fakcie pewnie by żałowała – straciłaby jedynego towarzysza.  
— Mówisz, że mogła tak robić — zaczęła Savannah. — To znaczy sprawdzać. Gdy odkryła, że się urodziłam, pewnie dostała skrzydeł. W cudzysłowie rzecz jasna.  
— Owszem — zgodził się Black. — Jak sama wiesz, ubiegała się o opiekę nad tobą. Nie miała już Regulusa, więc ubzdurała sobie, że jej rodzina ma jeszcze szansę na odkupienie — ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z sarkazmem. — Nie przewidziała jednego – że jej córka o wszystko zadbała. Twoją opiekunką została Andromeda, nie babka rodem z koszmaru.  
Wstał i schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na drzewo i powiedział:  
— Nie mam ochoty tu dłużej siedzieć. Wychodzę, nie wiem jak ty.  
— Zostanę jeszcze trochę — odparła Savannah. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, wpatrywała się w drzewo genealogiczne.  
 _„Oto potomstwo starożytnego i szlachetnego rodu Blacków"_ – głosił napis po łacinie. Nie czuła się jego częścią. Mimo wszystko tam była. Przodek, który stworzył drzewo tak je zaczarował, że zawierało informacje o niechcianych krewnych.  
 _Odtrąconych, zepchniętych na margines._  
Wzdrygnęła się, usłyszawszy własne myśli. Wstała z podłogi i idąc śladem Syriusza, opuściła pokój. Szła korytarzem, gdy z dołu dobiegły ją wrzaski Walburgi. Nigdy nie poznała swojej wnuczki, a mimo to ją wydziedziczyła. Nie dostała tego, czego chciała i musiała to sobie odbić. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałaby, gdyby zobaczyła ją, Savannah?  
Ta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju od kilku dni. Pragnienie pogłębiło się, kiedy usłyszała od Syriusza zakaz rozsunięcia zasłon. Złamanie go spowodowałoby u Blacka ogromny gniew. Do tej pory nigdy go nie doświadczyła. Owszem, zdarzyło mu się ją łajać w listach czy w czasie spotkania w jaskini. Były to jednak luźne kazania na temat jej zachowania oraz tego, czego od niej oczekiwał. Z Harrym było podobnie.  
Pamiętała jego furię wymierzoną w Pettigrew we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nie chciałaby doświadczyć jego wściekłości, nawet w lekkiej formie. Zależało jej na dobrych relacjach z Syriuszem.  
Doszła do połowy korytarza, gdy coś błysnęło jej w pobliżu schodów. Złoto? Savannah zamrugała. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę i kiedy doszła, ujrzała leżący na podłodze złoty sygnet. Podniosła go, zaskoczona. Był solidny z inicjałami „RB" wygrawerowanymi na kwadratowym oczku. Domyśliła się, do kogo należał. Odruchowo włożyła go na swój kciuk. Zaledwie to zrobiła, usłyszała skrzekliwy głos:  
— Zdejmij go!  
Odwróciła się i ujrzała Stworka, który łypał na nią groźnie.  
— Dlaczego mam go zdjąć? — spytała, marszcząc czoło. — Czy Syriusz wie, że go wziąłeś?  
— Stworek niczego nie ukradł — powiedział. — Stworek ratuje dziedzictwo rodziny, której służy.  
Po chwili dodał cicho:  
— Niedobitków tej rodziny. Brudnego, zapchlonego kundla i…  
— Jak to ratujesz? — spytała, niczego nie rozumiejąc. — Rodowa biżuteria pewnie znajduje się w szkatułach i…  
— Nie, nie! — skrzat złapał się za głowę. — Pan pozbywa się wszystkiego. Stworek chce ocalić coś dla panienki. Panienka powinna mieć jakąś pamiątkę.  
— Pozbywa się? — Savannah była zaskoczona. — Masz na myśli to, że wszystko wyprzedaje, tak?  
— Wyrzuca — w głosie sługi słychać było obrzydzenie. — Wszystko. Stworek chce, żeby panienka oddała mu sygnet.  
Wskazał długim palcem na błyskotkę, którą dziewczyna miała na kciuku.  
— Dlaczego tak ci na nim zależy? — spytała.  
Skrzat nie odpowiedział, tylko wyciągnął dłoń z żądaniem zwrotu.  
— Stworek nie może nic powiedzieć — odparł. — Niech panienka go odda.  
— Nie — odrzekła dziewczyna, co doprowadziło sługę do złości.  
— Panienka nie może go mieć — zaskrzeczał. — To wyjątkowa rzecz, której nie można wyrzucić.  
— Nie zamierzam tego zrobić — powiedziała. — Podoba mi się, więc go zatrzymam.  
— Nie możesz! — Stworek podbiegł do Savannah i objął jej nogę. Próbowała go zrzucić, ale trzymał się jej kurczowo. Wtedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Ściągnęła sygnet z kciuka i schowała do kieszeni.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — Syriusz wszedł po schodach i ujrzał dziwną scenę – znienawidzony przez niego skrzat domowy przytulał się do nogi jego siostrzenicy.  
— Chyba znalazł gdzieś butelkę Ognistej — powiedziała Savannah. — Nagle zaczął mówić, że mnie kocha i takie tam.  
— Stwór — głos Syriusza był zimny. — Zostaw ją w spokoju i idź do siebie.  
Skrzat puścił nogę dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią z niechęcią. Zostawił ich, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego.  
— Jego wzrok mówi co innego — zauważył Syriusz. — Szedł sprawnie, więc raczej nie był na rauszu.  
— Nie wiem, co go napadło — odpowiedziała Savannah. — Sam wiesz, jaki jest dziwny. Nie wiemy, co mu siedzi w głowie.  
Black nie odpowiedział, tylko przyglądał się jej uważnie.  
— Chodź — wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. — Za chwilę będzie obiad.  
— Gotowałeś? — spytała rozbawiona, chcąc odwrócić jego uwagę.  
— Nie śmiałbym — odparł, nie spuszczając z niej badawczego spojrzenia. — Nie jestem w tym dobry.  
— Mogę cię nauczyć — zaproponowała. — Młodszy autorytet to żadna obraza. W końcu uczymy się od siebie nawzajem.  
— Pomyślimy — mruknął, po czym zniknęli na dole.

**

— Czy profesor Dumbledore wspominał coś o Natalie? — spytała, gdy skończyła wycierać usta serwetą. Black, który nadal nie zjadł swojej zupy, odparł:  
— Przedstawił Belindzie twoją propozycję. Nie odpowiedziała mu jeszcze.  
— Dlaczego? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Pani Harris mnie zna.  
— Twoja osoba nie ma tu nic do rzeczy — wyjaśnił. — To delikatna sprawa rodzinna.  
— To znaczy? — spytała. Black odsunął talerz i powiedział:  
— Belinda ma żal do Albusa, że zawiesił jej córkę. Natalie bardzo to przeżyła. Uczyła się w domu, potem zamieszkała u babki w Stanach, gdzie uczęszczała do tamtejszej placówki. Nim Voldemort się odrodził, Dumbledore nie zapytał bratanicy, czy chciałaby mieć córkę z powrotem w jego szkole. Później, z wiadomych względów, Belinda wolała, żeby Natalie chodziła do szkoły w Stanach. Jej obecna relacja z wujem nie jest dobra.  
— Czyli mój plan może nie wypalić — Savannah była zawiedziona.  
— Niekoniecznie — odparł Syriusz. — Belinda wie, że jesteś ważna dla Natalie. Szczęście dziecka jest jej własnym. Sądzę, że ma satysfakcję, ignorując Albusa. Możliwe, że skontaktuje się bezpośrednio ze mną.  
— Byłoby super — Savannah uśmiechnęła się. — Nie widziałam jej prawie dwa lata.  
— Albus nigdy nie powinien do tego dopuścić — głos Blacka była twardy. — Wiesz, że jest mi przykro.  
— Nie mam do ciebie pretensji — Savannah odwróciła wzrok. — Okoliczności… sam wiesz, jak było.  
— Owszem — powiedział Syriusz cicho.  
Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć.  
— Pójdę do biblioteki — odparła i wstała. — Najpierw pozmywam.  
— Daruj sobie — Syriusza irytowało jej mugolskie przyzwyczajenie. — W tym domu rządzi magia, pamiętasz?  
Nim odpowiedziała, jej talerz poszybował w górę i wylądował w zlewie. Z kurków automatycznie poleciała woda, gdzie myjka zajęła się resztą.  
— To ja już pójdę — mruknęła i wyszła z kuchni. Syriusz miał tendencję do częstej zmiany nastrojów. W jednej chwili tryskał energią, w drugiej stawał się osowiały i zamyślony. Potrafił być też rozdrażniony.  
Przez pierwsze dwa dni nie mógł uwierzyć, że z nim mieszka. Później też się cieszył, ale jego entuzjazm trochę osłabł. Bywało tak, że siedział długo w swoim pokoju. Nie mogła do niego wejść, ponieważ zawsze zabezpieczał drzwi. Na początku sądziła, że to z potrzeby prywatności, teraz ją to zastanowiło. Czyżby przechodził depresję?  
Sporo wiedziała o tej mugolskiej chorobie. Wuj Ted życzył sobie, żeby miała pojęcie o czarodziejskim, jak i o niemagicznym świecie. Depresja była zmorą dla psychiki mugoli.  
Jak widać, nie tylko dla nich, pomyślała ponuro. Wiedziała, że dwanaście lat w Azkabanie musiało odcisnąć piętno na Syriuszu. Czyżby lęki dopadły go na nowo? Nie rozmawiała z nim na ten temat. Bała się go poruszyć.  
Gdy pierwszy raz odwiedziła rodzinną bibliotekę, przeżyła rozczarowanie. Większość pozycji nawiązywała do czarnej magii, czystości krwi, nie brakowało książek wychwalających jej przodków. Na jej prośbę wuj Ted podrzucił trochę mugolskiej literatury.  
Podeszła do biurka, w szufladzie którego trzymała obecnie czytane książki. Spróbowała ją otworzyć, ale nie chciała ruszyć. Sądząc, że zatrzasnęła się, spróbowała jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Nic z tego. Ktoś musiał ją zamknąć.  
 _Stworek_ , pomyślała ze złością. Wiedziała, że Syriusz bez problemu by ją otworzył. Na chcąc zawracać mu głowy, postanowiła poszukać narzędzia, które ułatwiłoby sprawę.  
Skrzat znał jej przyzwyczajenie i postanowił odegrać się za sygnet. Możliwe, że klucz trzymał w swoim legowisku. Albo ukrył gdzieś w bibliotece. Nagle ją oświeciło. Syriusz zabronił jej wchodzić do składziku na końcu biblioteki. Stworek o tym wiedział i pewnie tam ukrył klucz. Był świadomy, że dziewczyna usłucha się wuja.  
 _Wredny, mały_ … Savannah nie chciała dokończyć.  
Ruszyła w stronę składziku. Gdy stanęła przed drzwiami, dostrzegła kłódkę. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mogłaby otworzyć zamek. Pomyślała o wsuwce i metodzie, którą widziała w mugolskich filmach. Jak na ironię, dzisiaj miała rozpuszczone włosy.  
Nagle przypomniała sobie o starym świeczniku stojącym na parapecie okna. Ruszyła w kierunku jednego z dwóch dużych, pionowych i chwyciła za przedmiot. Gdy znalazła się przed drzwiami, złapała kłódkę i uderzyła w nią świecznikiem. Wiedziała, że spowoduje hałas, ale miała nadzieję, że zdąży, nim wpadnie tutaj Syriusz. Wnętrze przecież nie było duże i wszystko powinno być na wierzchu, poukładane. Kłódka puściła, więc wyjęła ją szybko i otworzyła drzwi. Światło zapaliło się automatycznie. Nie spodziewała się tego, co zobaczy.  
O ile sądziła, że pomieszczenie nie będzie duże, myliła się. Wnętrze było magicznie powiększone – to nie była przechowalnia niepotrzebnych gratów. Miała przed sobą pokój kary.  
Znajdowało tam się krzesło. Obok, na solidnym stelażu wisiały paski. Najróżniejsze, od cienkich po grube, z metalowymi klamrami. Na ścianie wisiał obraz, na którym matka biła swoje dziecko. Savannah wzdrygnęła się i poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś chwyta ją za ramię i wpycha do środka. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Syriusza. Jego twarz była ściągnięta w gniewie.  
— Musiałaś zrobić po swojemu, prawda? — spytał ostro. — Jak podoba ci się wnętrze?  
— Ja chciałam — zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej:  
— Chciałaś i weszłaś, chociaż ci tego zabroniłem. Takie pomieszczenia były normą w starych rodach. Ojciec Lucjusza Malfoya również takie miał. Rodzice nie patyczkowali się z dziećmi, które nie chciały się im podporządkować. Regulus także obrywał, ale nigdy zbyt mocno. Ja i Shelly nie mieliśmy takiego szczęścia.  
Savannah przełknęła konwulsyjnie i nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwycił ją za ramię i wyprowadził. Machnął różdżką i rzucił zaklęcia zabezpieczające.  
— Nie chciałem go oglądać — powiedział. — Zamierzałem to zlikwidować, ale gdy się za to zabierałem, powracały wspomnienia i odpuszczałem. Sądziłem, że mnie posłuchasz i zrobię to, kiedy będziesz spała.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptała. — Nie chciałam. Stworek zamknął szufladę, w której trzymam książki i pomyślałam, że tam schował klucz.  
Black zatrzymał się. Przyciągnął siostrzenicę do siebie i zapytał:  
— Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?  
— Bo eee — Savannah zaczęła się plątać. — Bo mnie nie lubi i chciał mnie zezłościć.  
— Co wydarzyło się na górze? — spytał, ściskając jej ramię. — Dlaczego zachowywał się, jakby chciał coś na tobie wymusić?  
— Nie wiem — Savannah nie próbowała się wyszarpnąć. Gdyby to zrobiła, zaryzykowałaby wypadnięciem sygnetu. — Ten skrzat jest dziwny. Wiesz o tym najlepiej.  
Black puścił jej ramię. Gdy to zrobił, poczuła ulgę. Rozmasowała je sobie; Syriusz przyszpilił ją wzrokiem i rozkazał:  
— Chodź ze mną.  
Savannah poczuła na skórze gęsią skórkę. Czyżby zamierzał ją ukarać? Chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła za nim. Doszli do biurka, o które Black oparł się plecami. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę, co spowodowało wzdrygnięcie się dziewczyny. Twarz Syriusza złagodniała.  
— Nannah — poczuła się lepiej, gdy tak się do niej zwrócił. — Chyba nie myślałaś, że cię uderzę? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.  
Machnął różdżką, wyczarowując staromodny, pluszowy fotel.  
— Usiądź — wskazał na niego dłonią, więc dziewczyna to zrobiła. Siedziała teraz naprzeciwko wuja, który błądził przez chwilę myślami.  
— Ten pokój — powiedział. — Przez wiele dni nie dawał mi spokoju. Nie miałem ochoty tam zaglądać, ale było to konieczne, jeśli chciałem się go pozbyć. Doświadczyłem w nim najgorszych chwil swojego życia.  
— Mówiąc o swojej przeszłości — zaczęła ostrożnie Savannah. — To właśnie to miałeś na myśli?  
— Tak — Syriusz skinął głową. — Nie chciałem, żebyś się dowiedziała. Wiesz, że twoja mama nie miała lekko z naszymi rodzicami. Wolałem, żebyś myślała, że przechodziła przez zwykły rygor. Teraz wiesz, że kary cielesne były na porządku dziennym.  
Savannah przypomniała sobie kolekcję pasów.  
— Oboje was bili? — spytała drżącym głosem.  
— Tak, ale matka szczególnie w tym się lubowała — głos Syriusza był pełen nienawiści. — Kochała się nad nami znęcać. Gdy uciekłem, cały swój gniew wyładowała na Shelly. Myślałem, że wrócę i ją zabiję. Byłem gotowy to zrobić.  
— Ale tego nie zrobiłeś — wyszeptała Savannah.  
— Nie, Shelly mnie ubłagała. Twierdziła, że to nasza matka i że nie mogę tego zrobić. Odparłem, że nawet suka lepiej traktuje swoje szczeniaki niż ona nas.  
Savannah milczała. Była przerażona tym, czego się dowiedziała. Black podszedł do niej i przykucnął.  
— Nie chciałbym — powiedział powoli. — Żebyś złamała kolejne zasady, które ustaliłem. Zostały tylko dwie. Nienawidzę tego domu, pewnie to zauważyłaś. Niestety, jestem na niego skazany. Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś.  
— Nie złamię ich — zapewniła gorliwie Savannah. — Czy możemy o wszystkim zapomnieć?  
— Niezupełnie — Syriusz nagle wstał. — Nie omówiliśmy twojej kary za nieposłuszeństwo.  
Savannah zamrugała. Czekała ją kara? Sądziła, że to już za nią. Zetknięcie z prawdą o pomieszczeniu było wystarczającą nauczką.  
— Jesteś uziemiona na resztę dnia — powiedział Syriusz. — Możesz wychodzić tylko do łazienki. Zawołam cię na kolację.  
— Na resztę dnia? — dziewczynie nie spodobał się ten pomysł. — To za długo. Zamknij mnie na trzy godziny i zapomnijmy o wszystkim.  
— Idziemy — Black był konsekwentny. Savannah wstała z rezygnacją i ruszyła za nim.

**

Leżała na łóżku, ze słuchawkami na uszach. Dobrze, że nie zabrał jej chociaż tego. Słuchała „We will rock you" mugolskiego zespołu Queen i rozmyślała o tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedziała.  
Syriusz miał rację. Nie powinna była tam wchodzić. Wiedział, że gdy odkryje przeznaczenie tego pomieszczenia, znienawidzi dom do reszty. Było też drugie dno. Pewnie bał się, że nie będzie chciała dłużej tu mieszkać.  
Niepotrzebnie, powiedziała do siebie. Nie zostawiłaby go teraz samego. Gdy zacznie się szkoła, wiedziała, że wróci tutaj dopiero na święta Bożego Narodzenia. Zależało jej, żeby spędzić z nim jak najwięcej czasu.  
Za oknem robiło się już ciemno, więc zapaliła lampkę stojącą na stoliku. Od razu zrobiło się przytulniej. Wyjęła słuchawki i wytężyła słuch. Syriusz musiał być na dole. Wyjęła z kieszeni swetra złoty sygnet i obejrzała go jeszcze raz.  
Należał do Regulusa. Dziwnie czuła się myśląc o nim. Dla niej jedynym bratem matki był Syriusz. Nie mogła zapomnieć o tym drugim, czy tego chciała, czy nie. Ciekawe, dlaczego Stworkowi tak na nim zależało. Pominęła fakt, że skrzat był emocjonalnie związany z każdym przedmiotem, który należał do rodziny – ten musiał mieć dla niego szczególne znaczenie. Postanowiła się tego dowiedzieć.  
Na razie jest mój, pomyślała z satysfakcją. Musiała go ukryć. Syriusz nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby dowiedział się, że zatrzymała sygnet. Zanurkowała pod łóżko i poluzowała jedną z desek. Wyjęła stamtąd nieduże pudełko. Zdjęła jego wieko i spojrzała na jego zawartość. Były to rzeczy, które otrzymała od Natalie i Kelly. Nikt o nich nie wiedział. Wzięła do ręki broszkę z podobizną lwa. To prezent od Kelly. Ten od Natalie spoczywał na samym dnie. Odłożyła broszkę i sięgnęła pod fajansowy pierścionek, który dawna przyjaciółka sama udoskonaliła.  
 _„Na zawsze razem"_ , głosiły litery, mieniące się kolorami tęczy. Teraz do pamiątek dołączył sygnet jej krewnego.  
— Uznajmy, że jest to nasze pierwsze spotkanie, Reg — powiedziała cicho i włożyła przedmioty do szkatułki. Następnie zamknęła ją i schowała z powrotem w dziurze w podłodze.  
Zaledwie to zrobiła, gdy usłyszała ciche kliknięcie w drzwiach. Wsadziła szybko słuchawki do uszy i udała, że śpi. Syriusz jak zwykle miał wyczucie.

**

Siedziała przy stole, skubiąc swoją zapiekankę. Nie miała specjalnej ochoty na jedzenie. Black znajdował się naprzeciwko, popijając kawę.  
— Przez kofeinę będziesz miał problem z zaśnięciem — powiedziała, wpatrując się w blat.  
— Jest mi to na rękę — stwierdził spokojnie. — Lepiej mieć oko na nieposłuszne nastolatki.  
Spojrzała na niego, marszcząc czoło. Uśmiechnął się, widząc jej minę.  
— Żartowałem — odparł. — Widzisz, czasem wolę cierpieć na bezsenność niż oddać się tej przyjemności.  
— Boisz się zasnąć? — spytała, na co odrzekł:  
— Nie. To taka luźna polemika. Trzeba spać, bez tego się nie obejdziemy.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Czuła, że nie mówi jej całej prawdy. Pewnie miał koszmary.  
Nagle usłyszeli potężny łomot. Ktoś dobijał się do drzwi. Syriusz poderwał się z miejsca i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Zostań tutaj — rozkazał. — To pewnie ktoś z naszych.  
Savannah była zszokowana. Wiedziała, że członkowie Zakonu wchodzą i wychodzą. Nikt nigdy nie oznajmił swojego przybycia takim walnięciem. Coś musiało się stać.  
Nagle usłyszała krzyk Syriusza. Pomimo jego zalecenia, poderwała i wybiegła z kuchni. To, co ujrzała w korytarzu, przeraziło ją. Black podtrzymywał ranną kobietę.  
— Wysłałam wiadomość Dumbledore'owi — wyszeptała. — Zakon powinien być już na miejscu. Zaraz ktoś po mnie przybędzie.  
— Co się stało? — spytał Syriusz. — Co z Harrym?  
— To był mój dyżur — powiedziała słabo. — Dzieciak pokłócił się z wujostwem i opuścił ich dom. Ruszyłam za nim, ale kilka domów dalej zaatakowano nas.  
— Co… — Blackowi głos odmówił posłuszeństwa. — Harry. Co z nim, Hestio?  
— Lucjusz Malfoy stał za wszystkim — odparła i położyła rękę na sercu. — Sama nie dałam im rady. Porwali Harry'ego.  
Rozległ się przerażający krzyk. Savannah trzymała się za ramiona i płakała.  
— Nannah — zachrypiał Black. — Wracaj do siebie.  
— Nie — dziewczyna szybko do niego podeszła. Odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła kobiety i spytała: — Dlaczego od razu go pani nie zatrzymała?  
Hestia już otwierała usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy powieki jej opadły. Savannah znieruchomiała.  
— Straciła przytomność — Syriusz wziął kobietę na ręce. — Zaniosę ją do salonu i spróbuję opatrzyć rany. Poppy zostawiła tutaj potrzebne środki. Wsadź mi rękę do kieszeni.  
Savannah zrobiła to, co poprosił. Wyjęła stamtąd małe, białe piórko.  
— Jej wiadomość mogła nie dotrzeć do Dumbledore'a — powiedział. — Musimy działać szybko. Idź do kuchni, wrzuć to w płomienie. Zostań tam i czekaj na dyrektora. Gdy pojawi się, przekaż mu wieści od Hestii. Zaraz wracam.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową i pobiegła do kuchni. Zaczęło się.


	4. Chapter 4

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 4

— Nie martw się — Molly Weasley ścisnęła Savannah za rękę. — Szybko go znajdą.  
Siedziały w pokoju dziewczyny, gdzie wysłał ją dyrektor. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i wytarła dłonią oczy.  
— A jeśli tym razem nie będzie miał szczęścia? — spytała drżącym głosem. — I go zabiją? Przecież nie tak dawno zwiał Volde…  
— Nie wymawiaj jego imienia! — Pani Weasley ścisnęła ją mocniej za rękę. — I przestań tak myśleć. Profesor Dumbledore wysłał najlepszych ludzi, nie ma mowy o niepowodzeniu.  
— Nawet najwięksi się mylą — mruknęła dziewczyna, na co matka Rona ściągnęła brwi.  
— Jesteś zła na dyrektora — odparła. — Że nie chciał się zgodzić na wasz wcześniejszy pobyt i za to, że Harry ma na razie o niczym nie wiedzieć.  
— Owszem — wyszeptała i pociągnęła nosem. — Powiedziałam Harry'emu, że albo się czegoś dowiem od Dory albo trafię do kryjówki Syriusza. Ucieszył się, bo jedno i drugie oznaczało jakieś wieści. Wiedział, że nie zostawię go bez słowa. Pewnie wypatrywał mnie przez te parę dni i kiedy się nie zjawiłam, wybuchł i opuścił dom wujostwa. Nie sądzę, żeby chciał uciec. Musiał ochłonąć, a że się oddalił, śmierciożercy to wykorzystali.  
 _Gnojek nie chce gadać. Co z nim zrobimy?_  
Savannah zamarła. Znikąd przyszła jej do głowy dziwna myśl. Jakby ktoś umieścił ją tam na siłę.  
 _Zarzeka się, że nic nie wie. Czarny Pan zezwolił na użycie klątwy pod warunkiem, że nie doprowadzimy go do obłędu. Trzeba to zrobić w miarę subtelnie._  
 _Subtelnie? Nie rzucisz Cruciatusa w subtelny sposób, kretynie. Żeby miał słabsze działanie, musisz się skupić i chcieć, żeby ofiara cierpiała, ale nie tak, jak na to zasługuje._  
 _Co za wiedza, Nott. Podoba mi się, ale musimy zaczekać na Lucjusza. On tutaj dowodzi._ _  
_ _Dowodzić to może tyłkiem w swoim gmaszysku. On jedynie wykonuje rozkazy Czarnego Pana i lepiej, żeby go nie zawiódł. Chociaż gdyby Lucek dał ciała, to z chęcią zobaczyłbym skutki niepowodzenia na jego bladej gębie._ _  
_ _No, no, nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz tak złorzeczyć. Zazdrość to paskudna cecha. Może wspomnę o tym Lucjuszowi i to ty doprowadzisz wszystko do końca?_ _  
_ _Goyle, czy widzisz tę różdżkę? Z chęcią wsadzę ci ją w…_  
Savannah złapała się za głowę i krzyknęła. To nie były jej myśli. Rozmowa dwóch śmierciożerców nadal dźwięczała jej w uszach. Pani Weasley natychmiast obróciła ją ku sobie.  
— Savannah, co się dzieje? — spytała zdenerwowana. — Co to za nagły ból głowy? Zawołam…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ dziewczyna wyszarpnęła się i upadła na podłogę.  
 _Dowiemy się, co kombinuje ten stary idiota. Chciałbym wreszcie go ujrzeć na Nokturnie z poderżniętym gardłem._  
Znikąd pojawiła się wizja zamordowanego dyrektora. Savannah nie wytrzymała i zwymiotowała.  
— Dziecko — Molly pomogła wstać roztrzęsionej dziewczynie i położyła ją na łóżku. Następnie wyjęła różdżkę i usunęła wymiociny z podłogi i ubrania Savannah. — Poczekaj, pójdę po Syriusza.  
Nastolatka usłyszała, że wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Złapała się za głowę i zacisnęła zęby. Przygotowywała się na kolejny atak myśli, ale nie nadszedł. Potarła palcami skronie i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszli pani Weasley, Syriusz i Tonks.  
— Przez chwilę nie było z nią kontaktu — powiedziała Molly. — Zapytałam, co się dzieje i wtedy zsunęła się z łóżka, zaczęła krzyczeć.  
— Nannah — Syriusz już był przy niej. Dotknął jej czoła i odgarnął do tyłu włosy. — Co się stało?  
— Harry — wyszeptała. — Chcą go zmusić do mówienia. Zamierzają użyć _Cruciatusa_.  
— Co ty wygadujesz? — Black wyglądał na mocno zaniepokojonego. — Nie masz gorączki. Tonks, zawołaj panią Pomfrey.  
— Nie jestem chora — Savannah złapała Syriusza za nadgarstek. — Słyszałam rozmowę śmierciożerców. Notta i Goyle'a.  
Black zmarszczył czoło i wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Dorą.  
— Coś się z nią dzieje — powiedziała Tonks. — To chyba na skutek stresu. Za bardzo przejęła się Harrym. Zaraz wracam.  
Savannah usłyszała szybkie kroki i ciche kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi.  
— Słyszałam ich — powiedziała stanowczo. — To przyszło nagle. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie miałam.  
Black nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w nią zaniepokojony.  
— Za chwilę wszystko wróci do normy — powiedział łagodnie i pogładził jej policzek.  
— Musisz mi uwierzyć — Savannah odepchnęła jego rękę. — Chcą torturować Harry'ego!  
Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczała. Nagle poczuła w sobie ogromną złość. Pojawiło się w niej nieznane, straszne uczucie. Miała ochotę chwycić Blacka za włosy i uderzyć jego głową o ścianę. Nie, nie chciała tego. Złapała rękami za prześcieradło i mocno je ścisnęła.  
— Idźcie stąd — warknęła. — Już!  
— Savannah — Syriusz był przerażony jej zachowaniem. — Uspokój się.  
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszli Tonks, Dumbledore i pani Pomfrey. Dyrektor, kiedy tylko ujrzał twarz dziewczyny, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w nią.  
— Co pan robi! — Tonks spojrzała na niego zszokowana, ale uniósł dłoń.  
— To Szaleńczy Zew — wyjaśnił. — Czarna magia. Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim.  
Savannah uniosła głowę i zarechotała nieludzko. Wszyscy prócz siwobrodego popatrzyli na nią zszokowani. Wycelowała palcem w Dumbledore'a i wychrypiała:  
— Ciesz się życiem, starcze. Nawet nie wiesz, że już niedługo…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ zaczęła dygotać.  
— Nannah! — Syriusz chwycił ją w objęcia, kiedy poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę dyrektora.  
— Odsuń się — polecił mu Dumbledore. — Muszę zdjąć z niej klątwę.  
— Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nic się jej nie stanie? — spytał Black nieprzyjemnym tonem. — Nie wszystko, czego się podejmujesz, Albusie kończy się dobrze.  
Twarz dyrektora była pozbawiona emocji. Nawet jeśli słowa Syriusza go dotknęły, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
— Chcę pomóc twojej siostrzenicy — powiedział z naciskiem. — Jeśli teraz nie zdejmę uroku, za chwilę będzie za późno. Wypali jej mózg.  
Black puścił dziewczynę i wstał, robiąc miejsce Dumbledore'owi. Na jego widok Savannah uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo i zaczęła uderzać rękami o kolana:  
— Starcze, widzę, że chcesz się zabawić! Nie wygrasz tej wojny! Ostatni z Gauntów jest na dobrej drodze ku wygranej!  
Tonks wymieniła z Molly szybkie spojrzenie, Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
— Głupi staruch — zachichotała Durance. — Myślisz, że wszystkich ochronisz. Ci nieszczęśnicy z Doliny Godryka…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ złote światło uderzyło ją w klatkę piersiową. Jej ciało uniosło się ku górze i po chwili delikatnie spoczęło na łóżku. Black chciał do niej podejść, ale dyrektor powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. Savannah poruszyła się i otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się dookoła, zdezorientowana.  
— Nannah? — głos Syriusza był pełen niepokoju. Dziewczyna zamrugała i potarła ręką spocone czoło. Spojrzała na wuja i spytała:  
— Co się stało? Czemu jest tu tyle osób?  
Tonks odetchnęła z ulgą i rozpłakała się. Przypadła do kuzynki i przytuliła ją mocno.  
— Dora — Savannah wysunęła się z jej objęć. — Co się dzieje? Ostatnie, co pamiętam to rozmowa z panią Weasley.  
— Opętał cię Szaleńczy Zew — teraz odezwał się Dumbledore. Savannah spojrzała na niego i rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Co takiego? — spytała zszokowana. — W jaki sposób?  
— Powiedziałaś, że słyszałaś rozmowę dwóch śmierciożerców — Syriusz podszedł do niej i przyklęknął. — Notta i Goyle'a.  
— Niczego nie pamiętam — Savannah pokręciła głową. — Naprawdę.  
— To normalne, kiedy zdejmie się urok — głos Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał ostrzej. — Ciekawi nas, w jaki sposób dopadł cię Szaleńczy Zew. To paskudny element czarnej magii. Dla czarodzieja, który biegle nią włada uwięzienie go w jakimś przedmiocie to łatwizna. Czy ostatnio wydarzyło się coś, co wiesz tylko ty?  
Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na dziewczynie. Savannah zaczęła się wiercić na łóżku. Zacisnęła szczękę i wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie.  
— Znam prawdę — odparł dyrektor. — Jeśli Syriusz nie usłyszy jej od ciebie, ja mu powiem.  
— Savannah — Black chwycił ją za podbródek i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzała. — Co profesor Dumbledore ma na myśli?  
Durance wzięła głęboki wdech i mruknęła:  
— To chyba wina sygnetu.  
— Sygnetu? — Black puścił jej podbródek i zmarszczył czoło. — Jakiego sygnetu?  
— Regulusa — odparła cicho. Syriusz wstał i zapytał:  
— W jaki sposób dostał się w twoje ręce?  
Był bardzo poważny. Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— Znalazłam go i sobie wzięłam.  
— Gdzie go znalazłaś? — głos Blacka zabrzmiał ostrzej.  
— Stworek musiał go upuścić — odparła. — Podniosłam go i wtedy się pojawił. Powiedział, że ratuje dziedzictwo Blacków i chce go dla mnie zatrzymać. Podobno wszystkiego się pozbywasz.  
— Owszem — Syriusz zmrużył oczy. — Ten przeklęty skrzat podejmuje nieudane próby ratowania tego, co w jego mniemaniu ma jakąkolwiek wartość. Ktoś inny na moim miejscu pewnie by to sprzedał, ale ja robię po swojemu. Co zrobiłaś z tym sygnetem?  
— Zatrzymałam go — odrzekła. — Wcześniej założyłam go.  
— Wystarczyło — mruknął dyrektor. — Musisz go zwrócić.  
— Teraz? — spytała Savannah. Black spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Nie wiedzieli, że sygnet spoczywa w pudełku obok jej dwóch innych pamiątek. Nie chciała, żeby je zobaczyli.  
— Jeszcze masz opory? — Syriusz przyszpilał ją wzrokiem i wyciągnął różdżkę. — _Accio_ sygnet Regulusa Blacka!  
Usłyszeli chrobotanie w podłodze. Poluzowana deska wystrzeliła do góry i oczom wszystkich ukazało się nieduże pudełko. Wylądowało na dłoni dyrektora, który je otworzył. Zobaczył sygnet, broszkę i pierścionek.  
— Obawiam się — zaczął. — Że będę musiał to zabrać. Szaleńczy Zew mógł przejść na pozostałe przedmioty.  
— Czy mogę dostać je z powrotem? — spytała Savannah roztrzęsionym głosem. — Kiedy zdejmie pan z nich urok?  
— To niemożliwe — Dumbledore spojrzał na nią z troską. — W trakcie zdejmowania czaru przedmioty, którym zostały obłożone, spalą się.  
— Nie! — dziewczyna rozpłakała się. Black położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i zapytał:  
— Czemu są dla ciebie takie ważne, Savannah?  
— To pamiątki po Kelly i Natalie — wyszeptała. — Nie mogę ich stracić. Obiecałyśmy sobie, że będziemy się zawsze przyjaźnić. Kelly już nie ma, a to jedyne, co mi po niej zostało.  
— Na pewno nie da się inaczej? — spytał Black. — Żeby nie zniszczyć tych rzeczy?  
— Niestety — dłonie dyrektora zacisnęły się na pudełku. — Molly, Syriuszu, czy mogę was prosić na słówko? Tonks, Poppy, zostańcie z Savannah.  
— Zaraz wracam — Black pogłaskał siostrzenicę po głowie i razem z panią Weasley wyszli za dyrektorem.  
— Miałam tylko te rzeczy — wychrypiała dziewczyna. Tonks siedziała obok niej i tuliła ją do siebie.  
— Dam ci coś, złotko — pani Pomfrey pstryknęła palcami i po chwili w jej dłoni pojawiła się tajemnicza fiolka. — Poczujesz się lepiej.  
— Nie — głos Dory był stanowczy. — Nie widzę potrzeby faszerowania jej czymkolwiek.  
— To tylko suplement wzmacniający — Magomedyczka poczuła się urażona. — Ta klątwa bardzo osłabia odporność organizmu. Durance musi to zażyć.  
Tonks westchnęła i skinęła głową.  
— Wypijesz to, Nannah — powiedziała. — Słyszałaś panią Pomfrey.  
Savannah najchętniej by się sprzeciwiła, mając w pamięci nieprzyjemne wspomnienia ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Rozsądek zwyciężył nad niedojrzałym uporem. Pozwoliła, żeby pielęgniarka zaaplikowała jej eliksir i leżała tak, wtulona w Nimfadorę.  
— Podobno mówiłam coś o śmierciożercach — wyszeptała. — Czy o Harrym również?  
— Tak — Tonks głaskała ją po włosach. — Dlatego dyrektor poprosił Syriusza i Molly, żeby z nim poszli.  
— Zobaczę co u Hestii — powiedziała pani Pomfrey, na co Dora skinęła głową. Gdy wyszła, Savannah spytała:  
— Jak się czuje pani Jones?  
— Nieco lepiej — odparła Tonks. — Oberwała silnym zaklęciem i to, czego teraz potrzebuje to cisza i spokój. Dzisiejszą noc spędzi tutaj, jutro przetransportują ją do Munga.  
— Czy jesteś na mnie zła? — spytała Savannah cicho. — Że milczałam na temat pierścionka?  
— Nie ma nic złego w tym, że chciałaś go zatrzymać — odpowiedziała łagodnie. — Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że został przeklęty. Trochę to dziwne, że nie opętał Stworka.  
— Może nie działa na skrzaty? — Durance wysunęła się z jej objęć. — Tylko na ludzi? Stworek nie chciał, żebym go zatrzymała.  
— Czyli coś wie — Tonks zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. — Porozmawiam z Syriuszem. Dowiemy się, co ukrywa ten skrzat.  
— Czy uważasz, że to Regulus go zaczarował? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Możliwe — Tonks westchnęła. — Był w końcu człowiekiem Sama – Wiesz – Kogo. Albo ktoś zrobił to na jego życzenie.  
Wstała i podeszła do okna. Położyła rękę na parapecie i wyjrzała przez nie.  
— Czy uważasz — Savannah zawahała się, ale postanowiła o to zapytać. — Że mogła to być Bellatriks Lestrange?  
— Nie wiem — odparła kuzynka. — Nie chcę się to zagłębiać. Ty też nie powinnaś. Skup swoje myśli na czymś miłym.  
— Zrobię to — głos Savannah zabrzmiał stanowczo. — Ale dopiero, kiedy Harry będzie bezpieczny.  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, co spowodowało, że Tonks odwróciła się. W progu stał Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
— Mamy zadanie — powiedział, co jej wystarczyło.  
— Czy do dotyczy Harry'ego? — Savannah wstała i spojrzała na aurora. Shacklebolt zerknął na Tonks, która podeszła do kuzynki i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu:  
— Wracaj do łóżka. Zaraz ktoś do ciebie przyjdzie.  
Dora tego nie potwierdziła, ale to było jasne. Chodziło o misję ratunkową Harry'ego.  
— Co ci szkodzi powiedzieć prawdę? — Savannah zirytowała się, ale kuzynka nie zwróciła na nią uwagi. Ruszyła za Kingsleyem i dziewczyna została sama. Zacisnęła zęby i spojrzała na drzwi. Ma tu siedzieć? Niedoczekanie!  
Położyła rękę na klamce i ją przekręciła. Obawiała się, że Dora mogła rzucić zaklęcie blokujące, ale tego nie zrobiła. To pewnie przez pośpiech. Savannah wyjrzała ostrożnie na korytarz.  
Jakie to dziwne. Jeszcze przed chwilą było tu pełno ludzi, a teraz cisza jak makiem zasiał. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i ruszyła przed siebie.  
Opętał ją Szaleńczy Zew. Gdy o tym myślała, czuła gęsią skórkę na całym ciele. W jakim celu Regulus zaczarował swój sygnet? Czyżby nie ufał własnym pobratymcom? Może chciał być od nich lepszy i opracować własną, lepszą strategię, dzięki której wiele by zyskał w oczach Voldemorta? To by wyjaśniło podsłuchiwanie śmierciożerców. Ale mogła być inna kwestia. Jeśli Regulus dobrze władał czarną magią, Szaleńczy Zew niekoniecznie był szkodliwy. Gdyby go opanował, kto wie, czy nie stałby się potężniejszy?  
— Dlaczego nie leżysz w łóżku? — czyjś karcący głos wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Savannah potrząsnęła głową i zobaczyła idącego w jej stronę Blacka.  
— Nie chciałam być tam sama — odparła. — Czy możesz mnie nie odsyłać? Może pójdę do biblioteki?  
— Wykluczone — Syriusz chwycił ją za ramię. — Na razie nie wolno ci wychodzić. Molly za chwilę do ciebie przyjdzie.  
— Jak myślisz, za ile mogą wrócić? — spytała, gdy ją prowadził. — Dora i pozostali?  
— Nie wiem — odparł. — Mam nadzieję, że szybko go znajdą i rozprawią się ze śmieciojadami.  
— Czy możesz zastąpić panią Weasley? — spytała Savannah. — Bardzo ją lubię, ale chciałabym, żebyś to ty ze mną posiedział.  
— Przyjdę do ciebie później — Syriusz zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią czule. — Mam coś do zrobienia. Nie zajmie mi to długo.  
— Co takiego? — Durance zmarszczyła czoło, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Sytuacja z sygnetem uświadomiła mi, że takich pułapek może być więcej. Na samym początku sprawdziliśmy cały dom – nie wykryliśmy niczego podejrzanego. Po tym, co się stało, sprawdzam każde pomieszczenie i co za tym idzie każdy przedmiot.  
— Nieprędko wrócisz — Savannah zrobiła zawiedzioną minę. — Gdy skończysz, pewnie będę już spała.  
— Nie znasz moich talentów — Black położył jej dłoń na głowie i poczochrał włosy. — Jestem dobrze obeznany w magii i z powodzeniem polegam na kilku zaklęciach jednocześnie.  
— Można się tego nauczyć? — spytała Savannah, na co uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Może kiedyś cię nauczę — odparł. — Wszystko zależy od wyników twoich Owutemów. Jeśli zdasz celująco, taka lekcja będzie formą nagrody.  
— Co za wymagania — mruknęła Savannah. — Wiesz, że najpierw czekają mnie Sumy.  
Poklepał ją ramieniu i otworzył drzwi od jej sypialni. Gdy weszła do środka, powiedział:  
— To dzięki tobie wiemy, kogo należy przycisnąć i gdzie najprawdopodobniej trzymają Harry'ego.  
— Przycisnąć? — Savannah uniosła brwi. — W tej sytuacji polegacie na Snapie, tak?  
Black zacisnął zęby, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się odraza. Pomimo wspólnego frontu, nienawidził Mistrza Eliksirów.  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze — odparł i zamknął drzwi. Savannah objęła się rękami i usiadła na łóżku. Nagle nad biurkiem pojawiły się zielone iskry i po chwili leżała tam taca z kolacją. Dziewczyna zignorowała posiłek i zrzuciwszy buty, położyła się. Nie była w stanie niczego przełknąć. Jej myśli krążyły wokół Harry'ego.

**

Gdy obudziła się, było zupełnie ciemno. Wstała z łóżka i rozsunęła ciężkie zasłony. Blask ulicznej latarni dał jej trochę światła. Podeszła do drzwi i przyłożyła do nich ucho. Nie słyszała żadnych głosów. Cisza jak makiem zasiał. Odwróciła się w kierunku łóżka i wtedy dostrzegła krzesło obok niego. Było puste. Pewnie pani Weasley siedziała przy niej, kiedy spała. Może później zmienił ją Syriusz?  
Już miała wrócić do łóżka, kiedy za oknem coś błysnęło. Podbiegła do niego i odchyliła firankę. Niczego nie zobaczyła, ale przeczucie mówiło jej, że to nie była latarnia. Wtedy usłyszała hałas. Podbiegła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Z dołu dobiegały podniesione głosy. Coś się wydarzyło. Zamknęła drzwi i pobiegła korytarzem. Gdy znalazła się na schodach, złapała się barierki i spojrzała w dół. Zobaczyła czyjeś czarne włosy i poczuła, że żołądek się jej zaciska. Snape.  
Miała się cofnąć, kiedy spojrzał w górę. Zmarszczył brwi i kogoś zawołał. Savannah zacisnęła dłonie na barierce i wtedy zobaczyła, ze koło profesora stanął Syriusz. Zaklęła w duchu i zaczekała na wuja. Black wszedł szybko na górę i powiedział:  
— Wracaj do siebie.  
— Co się dzieje? — spytała. — Odbiliście Harry'ego?  
— Tak — odparł Syriusz. — Jutro go zobaczysz.  
— Dlaczego nie teraz? — Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Dopiero go przyprowadzono — wyjaśnił, ale wyraz jego twarzy zdradził wszystko. Był mocno poruszony i zmartwiony.  
— Nie jest z nim dobrze — powiedziała Savannah. — Muszę go zobaczyć.  
— Jutro – Syriusz wykonał krok w jej stronę, ale dziewczyna nie zamierzała go posłuchać. Wiedziała, że potrafi być szybka i to wykorzystała. Przemknęła obok wuja i jak szalona zbiegła po schodach. Gdy znalazła się w korytarzu, złapały ją czyjeś ręce.  
— A ty gdzie? — zapytał Snape. — Black chyba kazał ci wracać do siebie.  
— Korzysta pan z legilimencji nawet przy takich bzdetach? — Savannah spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Gdzie jest Harry?  
— Takiego faktu jest łatwo się domyślić, dziewczyno — syknął i poczekał na Syriusza. — Twoja obecność jest teraz najmniej pożądana.  
— Co oni mu zrobili? — Savannah poczuła, że jej oczy zachodzą łzami. — Harry!  
Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał ją mocno. Kiedy zjawił się Black, jego uścisk zelżał.  
— Chodźmy — Syriusz chwycił ją za ramię. — Opowiem ci po drodze.  
— Nie — Savannah ruszyła do przodu, ale było to daremne. Trzymał ją i nie zamierzał pozwolić uciec.  
— Puść mnie — dziewczyna walczyła z nim, płacząc. — Chcę go zobaczyć.  
Black wziął ją na ręce jak małe dziecko i nie zwracając uwagi na jej protesty, zaniósł na górę. W czasie drogi rozkleiła się i przytuliła do jego koszuli. Gdy znaleźli się w jej sypialni i położył ją na łóżku, powiedział:  
— Harry wyjdzie z tego. Jest pod dobrą opieką.  
— Torturowali go — wychrypiała, ale tego nie potwierdził. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu:  
— Dzięki twoim informacjom szybciej do niego dotarli.  
— Gdzie go przetrzymywali? — spytała, pociągając nosem. — W dworze Malfoyów?  
— Nie — Black wziął głęboki wdech. — W posiadłości Samuela Notta.  
Savannah zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i zaklęła siarczyście.  
— Wyjdzie z tego — Syriusz nie zamierzał jej upominać. — Postaraj się zasnąć, dobrze?  
To chyba najgorsza rada, jaką od niego usłyszała. Jak może spać, kiedy jej przyjaciel leży ciężko ranny? Black wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Ciche kliknięcie zamka uświadomiło jej, że pozostało jej jedno. Chwyciła poduszkę i wtuliła w nią twarz.  
 _Harry, bądź silny i walcz. Teraz też ci się uda. Wiele razy oszukałeś śmierć. Świat nie istnieje bez ciebie._  
Oderwała twarz od poduszki i przetarła dłonią oczy. Świat czarodziejów zawdzięczał mu spokojnych trzynaście lat. Teraz, kiedy Voldemort powrócił, chłopak był jedynym, który mógł go powstrzymać. O ile przeżyje.


	5. Chapter 5

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 5

Gdy Savannah obudziła się, świtało. Ktoś nie zaciągnął zasłon do końca; mały snop światła padał na podłogę. Dziewczyna usiadła na łóżku i przetarła dłońmi oczy. Jak na ironię, nic się jej nie śniło. To pewnie na skutek eliksiru pani Pomfrey.  
Gdy opuściła ręce, zobaczyła, że na krześle ustawionym koło jej łóżka wisi brązowa, skórzana torebka. Jej ciotki.  
 _Jest tutaj._  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. Obecność Andromedy nie przeszkadzała jej, obawiała się jedynie, że ciotka utrudni jej zobaczenie się z Harrym. Każde zmartwienie siostrzenicy przeżywała jak własne. Savannah przeczuwała, co może powiedzieć. Że źle zniesie widok rannego chłopaka.  
Wstała i podeszła do okna. Rozsunęła zasłony, wpuszczając więcej światła. Potem podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją. Wyjęła z niej kosmetyczkę i wydobywszy z niej grzebień, szybko uczesała włosy. Przejrzała się w lusterku i powoli, starając się iść jak najciszej, podeszła do drzwi. Przyłożyła do nich ucho i nasłuchiwała. Cisza. Idealnie.  
Położyła dłoń na klamce i nacisnęła ją. Była przekonana, że napotka blokadę, ale drzwi otworzyły się. Uchyliła je nieco i wyjrzała na korytarz – nie było tam nikogo. Istniało tylko ryzyko, że ktoś może się pojawić przy schodach albo że Syriusz wyjdzie ze swojego pokoju.  
Savannah modliła się w duchu, żeby nikogo nie spotkać po drodze i zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, ruszyła przed siebie. Starała się iść jak najciszej, była bardzo skupiona. Czuła przyspieszone bicie serca; kiedy mijała pokój Blacka, zatrzymała się. Wytężyła słuch, próbując odgadnąć, czy może tam być. Cisza. Musiał być na dole.  
Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech i gdy znalazła się w pobliżu schodów, przylgnęła ciałem do ściany. Następnie osunęła się na podłogę i na czworakach poczłapała do barierki, zachowując pewną odległość. Położyła się na brzuchu i nasłuchiwała. Musiała wyglądać dziwnie, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Syriusz był z nią szczery, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie wszystko może jej powiedzieć. To jedyna szansa, żeby coś wychwycić.  
Zaczęła liczyć w myślach do dziesięciu, kiedy usłyszała dochodzący z dołu stukot obcasów.  
— Nie wierzę, że mogliście to przeoczyć — rozgniewany głos należał do jej ciotki.  
— Ty jak zawsze masz swoją teorię — powiedział Syriusz z ironią. — Sprawdziliśmy cały dom i niczego nie wykryliśmy. Ten pieprzony skrzat pcha swoje łapy tam, gdzie nie powinien.  
— Teraz to skrzat jest winny — prychnęła Andromeda. — Zapomniałeś od czego masz różdżkę? Wystarczyło proste _Accio_ i po sprawie…  
— Nie bądź śmieszna — warknął Syriusz. — To nie mój interes, w ile bogactwa po mojej ucieczce zaopatrzyli się rodzice i Regulus. Znając próżność małego księcia, pewnie opływał w klejnoty i cholera wie w co jeszcze. Biżuteria, którą znaleźliśmy, nie nosiła śladów czarnej magii. Nie przeoczyliśmy niczego. Stwór dostał schizy, biegał w kółko i zawodząc ciągnął się za uszy, kiedy zobaczył, że odkryliśmy jego kryjówki. Sygnetu tam nie było.  
— Może jest coś nie tak z twoją magią — odparła Andromeda. — Porozmawiaj o tym z Albusem.  
— Jeszcze ci nie przeszło? — Ton głosu Syriusza był oschły. — Savannah chce tutaj mieszkać. Ted i Dora to akceptują, tylko nie ty.  
Zapadła cisza. Durance zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.  
— Powiem ci dlaczego — odparł Black. — Powody są dwa. Po pierwsze, jesteś zazdrosna. Przez dwanaście lat żyliście sobie szczęśliwie, aż tu nagle wasz spokój zakłóciła moja ucieczka. Myślałaś o mnie jak wszyscy i…  
— Czy sądzisz, że łatwo było mi to zaakceptować? — przerwała mu. — Twoją domniemaną winę? Nie wierzyłam, Shelly również. Ale dowody wskazywały na ciebie. Musiałam się z tym uporać, choć nie było mi łatwo.  
— Wszyscy tak łatwo uwierzyli — syknął Black. — Nikt się w to nie zagłębił. Nawet Dumbledore. Był tak przekonany o mojej winie, że nie wpłynął na decyzję Croucha.  
— Polegam na Albusie, ale to nie znaczy, że zawsze się z nim zgadzam — głos Andromedy zabrzmiał łagodniej. — Masz rację. Nigdy mu tego nie darowałyśmy. Zwłaszcza Shelly. Od razu zaczęła działać.  
— Działać? Co masz na myśli?  
— Ona — głos kobiety zadrżał. — Nigdy nie przestała wierzyć w twoją niewinność. Po śmierci Ethana i jego rodziców przypadło jej całe złoto. Gdyby tego nie ruszyła, Savannah miałaby go dziś naprawdę dużo.  
— Co zrobiła? — spytał Black cicho.  
— Tłumaczyłam jej — Andromeda wzięła głęboki wdech. — Ale nie chciała mnie słuchać. Wykorzystała znajomości swojego teścia i dzięki temu spotkała się z Bartemiuszem Crouchem. Bez wiedzy Dumbledore'a.  
— Chciała go przekupić? — zapytał Syriusz. — Croucha?  
— Nie nazwałabym tak tego — odparła kobieta. — Shelly zapytała go wprost, dlaczego nie otrzymałeś procesu. Crouch tłumaczył się niezbitymi dowodami. Shelly zapytała, czy można by to wszystko sprawdzić jeszcze raz. Powiedział, że nie ma takiej możliwości i żeby nie ważyła się podważać jego autorytetu i kompetencji. Wtedy zaproponowała, że za wszystko zapłaci. Crouch nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Wyprosił ją, ale ona się nie poddała.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Dowiedziałam się o tym po jej śmierci. Kiedy Crouch odmówił jej pomocy, uzyskała ją od kogoś innego.  
— Od kogo? — głos Blacka zabrzmiał ostrzej.  
— Od jego syna — wyszeptała kobieta. — Był wtedy osobistym asystentem Croucha i przekonał Shelly, że są ludzie, których może zainteresować jej sprawa. Wszak stary Barty nie był wszechpotężny i miał nad sobą Ministra Magii.  
— Knota — prychnął Black. — Który był nowicjuszem.  
— Nie wiem, czy był w to zamieszany — zaczęła ostrożnie Andromeda. — W każdym razie na niego powołał się syn Croucha. Powiedział, że to będzie kosztować. Shelly była zdesperowana i bez wahania na to przystała.  
— Salvatore Durance był bogatym człowiekiem — zauważył Syriusz. — Ile złota zostało Savannah?  
— Połowa tego, co posiadał — odparła kuzynka. — Shelly tak bardzo zależało na tym, żeby wyciągnąć cię z Azkabanu, że nie obchodziło jej, ile bierze ze skrytki. Zrobiła to za moimi plecami. Syn Croucha wziął wszystko i zniknął.  
— Pieprzony krętacz! — wybuchł Black. — Shelly nic z tym nie zrobiła, bo wszystko wyszłoby na jaw.  
— Niestety — westchnęła Andromeda. — Kiedy zapytałam ją, czy dała sobie spokój z Crouchem, nie ciągnęła tematu. Uznałam, że porzuciła ten pomysł, ale wtedy było już po wszystkim. Tyle że dotyczyło innego Croucha.  
— Moja kochana, naiwna siostra — wychrypiał Syriusz.  
— Jak widzisz, wierzyła w ciebie do końca — powiedziała Andromeda. — Gdy zginęła, obiecałam sobie, że zrobię wszystko, żeby chronić Savannah.  
— Przede mną nie musisz — odparł Black. — Mam podobną intencję do twojej. Również chcę się o nią troszczyć i zabiłbym każdego, kto spróbowałby ją skrzywdzić.  
— Wiem, że ci na niej zależy — głos Andromedy stwardniał. — Ale to, o co walczymy, w co jesteśmy zamieszani. Ona w tym pośredniczy, czy tego chce czy nie. Chciałabym, żeby trzymała się z daleka od Zakonu.  
— Masz rację co do tego, że z nim powiązana — powiedział Syriusz. — Przez nas. Ale rozwiązanie, które chodzi ci po głowie, a łatwo się go domyślić, nie daje ci stuprocentowej pewności. Gdziekolwiek ją ukryjesz, nie masz pewności, jak długo dane miejsce będzie bezpieczne. Ten dom to pewniak. Do Savannah dołączą niedługo dzieciaki Molly i Artura oraz Hermiona Granger.  
— Harry już tu jest — zauważyła. — Biedny chłopiec. Wierzę, że będzie dobrze.  
— Musi być — odparł Black z mocą.  
— Nie jestem zazdrosna — powiedziała Andromeda cicho. — Twierdzisz, podobnie jak Albus, że ten dom jest najlepszym schronieniem. Mam wątpliwości.  
— Wyzbądź się ich — w głosie Syriusza słychać było zniecierpliwienie. — Z tej rodziny tylko my możemy tu wejść, to znaczy ja, ty, Ted, Dora i Savannah. Narcyza i Bellatriks nie mają takiej możliwości. Albus tłumaczył ci to.  
— Zapewnia, że nic nie złamie tego czaru — jej głos zadrżał. — Ale nie potrafię w to uwierzyć. Dom Shelly również był zabezpieczony. Wiemy, co się wydarzyło. A gdyby i tym razem było podobnie? Nie przeżyłabym, gdyby coś wam się stało.  
— Nie myśl tak — powiedział Syriusz ostro. — Savannah jest tutaj bezpieczna. Wszyscy jesteśmy. Zaklęcie, którego użył Albus uniemożliwia zastosowanie Psychokinetycznej Magii. Można się tutaj dostać tylko w jeden sposób.  
Savannah wstrzymała oddech. Grimmauld Place 12 nie było nie do zdobycia. Właśnie zastanawiała się, co Black miał na myśli, gdy usłyszała głośny rechot. Odwróciła głowę i ujrzała Stworka, który machał jej czymś niebieskim przed oczami.  
— Co za dużo, to niezdrowo — zaskrzeczał i cisnął rzecz przez barierkę. Savannah usłyszała krzyk Syriusza i jak ktoś wbiega po schodach. Zaklęła w duchu i usiadła po turecku. Wszystko się wydało. Odwróciła się w kierunku Stworka, ale jego już nie było. Nie zauważyła, co trzymał w ręku.  
— Co za miła widownia — karcący głos należał do osoby, która lubowała się w szlabanach. Andromeda Tonks stała na szczycie schodów i przyszpilała siostrzenicę spojrzeniem. — Jakim cudem wyszłaś ze swojego pokoju?  
— Normalnie — odparła dziewczyna, przewracając oczami. — Drzwiami.  
— Były zamknięte — ciotka zmrużyła oczy. — Postarałam się o to.  
Savannah otwierała usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, gdy tuż za nią pojawił się Syriusz. Trzymał w ręku niebieski biustonosz. Andromeda przesunęła się, żeby zrobić mu miejsce i rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.  
— To moje — Savannah poczuła się zażenowana.  
— Ty nim rzuciłaś? — Syriusz uniósł brew. — I jakim cudem wydostałaś się z pokoju?  
— Drzwi były otwarte — odparła. — To wyszłam. Co do mojej… własności to Stworek nią rzucił.  
— Ma dobrego cela — mruknął Black i podał Andromedzie biustonosz. — Ale ja mam lepszego. Jak tylko go znajd…  
— To on zdjął zabezpieczenia — przerwała mu kuzynka. — Oprócz nas jest jeszcze Poppy, Hestia, dwoje nieletnich i skrzat, któremu najwyraźniej odbiło.  
— Mniejsza z nim — Syriusz machnął ręką i zwrócił się do Savannah. — Słyszałaś naszą rozmowę?  
— Tak — wiedziała, że nie ma sensu kłamać.  
Andromeda podeszła do niej i podała jej rękę. Savannah wstała i spojrzała na Blacka. Czyżby chcieli jej wszystko objaśnić?  
— Pójdziesz ze mną — Syriusz podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Zamierzasz wyczyścić mi pamięć? — spytała dziewczyna, na co zmarszczył czoło.  
— Bądź poważna — odparł. — Skoro dowiedziałaś się kilku nowych rzeczy, pewnie masz jakieś pytania.  
— Zaraz do was przyjdę — Andromeda ścisnęła biustonosz siostrzenicy. — Tylko upewnię się, czy wszystkie twoje rzeczy są na swoim miejscu.  
Durance zerknęła w jej stronę, gdy poczuła szarpnięcie. Zeszli z Syriuszem po schodach i udali się do kuchni.  
— Siadaj — rozkazał Black i puścił ją. Spełniła polecenie i teraz czekali na ciotkę. Gdy wróciła, usiadła obok Syriusza naprzeciwko siostrzenicy.  
— Czy długo to potrwa? — wyrwało się Savannah. — Chciałabym zobaczyć Harry'ego.  
— Zdążysz — głos Andromedy był szorstki. — Jest pod dobrą opieką.  
— Nie wątpię — mruknęła i wbiła wzrok w blat. — Pani Pomfrey nie przepuści nikomu.  
— Wystarczy, Savannah — skarciła ją Andromeda. — Powiedz, co słyszałaś.  
— Wszystko — odparła. — Syriusz nie może darować dyrektorowi, że nie wpłynął na decyzję pana Croucha. O tym, że mama nie uwierzyła w winę brata i chciała go uratować, ale syn pana Croucha ją oszukał i przez to straciła połowę złota ze skrytki. I to, że boisz się, że ktoś z twojego rodzeństwa może tutaj wtargnąć.  
Zrobiła pauzę i spojrzała ciotce prosto w oczy. Andromeda zacisnęła usta i przez chwilę mierzyła się z dziewczyną wzrokiem. Po chwili powiedziała:  
— Nadchodzi wojna, czy tego chcemy czy nie. Każdy obawia się o swoją rodzinę. To normalne, że przejmuję się twoim bezpieczeństwem.  
— Skoro twoje siostry znają ten adres — zaczęła Durance. — To znają go również śmierciożercy.  
— Nikt tutaj nie wejdzie — głos Andromedy był ostry. — To miejsce jest chronione silnymi czarami.  
— Mówiliście o jakimś zaklęciu — Savannah spojrzała na oboje. — Że jest sposób, który może je złamać.  
— Nie ma żadnego — odparł Syriusz. — To, co powiedziałem, to takie tam gadanie. Ostatnio wszyscy żyjemy w stresie. W jego przypływie nachodzą nas myśli, nad którymi lepiej się nie rozwodzić.  
— Wiem, co słyszałam — upierała się dziewczyna. — Nie mów mi, że jest…  
— Dość tego — Black uderzył dłonią o blat. — Jest tak, jak powiedziałem. Nie drąż tematu, ponieważ uważam go za zakończony.  
Savannah zacisnęła ze złości zęby.  
— Skoro nie macie mi już nic do przekazania — rzekła. — To może zaprowadzicie mnie do Harry'ego?  
Andromeda spojrzała szybko na Syriusza, co nie spodobało się Savannah.  
— Ciociu, nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymać — powiedziała.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł — odparła kobieta. — Czy nie lepiej zaczekać, aż wydobrzeje? Chcesz go ujrzeć w tym stanie?  
— Tak — głos Savannah był zdecydowany. — To dla mnie ważne. Nie wiem, kiedy będę mogła znowu do niego pójść.  
— To jedyna okazja — Syriusz westchnął. — Jeszcze dziś Poppy zabierze go do Hogwartu, a stamtąd przetransportują go do Świętego Munga.  
— Pani Pomfrey nie jest w stanie mu pomóc? — głos Savannah zadrżał. — Przecież jest najlepsza.  
— Zrobiła co mogła — odparł Black. — Jego obrażenia… — nie dokończył, ponieważ głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.  
— Wymagają specjalnego leczenia — powiedziała Andromeda. — Chciałam ci tego oszczędzić.  
— Chcę go zobaczyć — Savannah wstała i spojrzała na Syriusza. — Czy możesz mnie do niego zaprowadzić?  
Black skinął głową i również się podniósł. Podszedł do dziewczyny i otoczył ją ramieniem.  
— Obiecałem ci — odparł, ale się nie uśmiechnął. Savannah poczuła silny niepokój – nie powiedzieli jej tego wprost, ale domyśliła się, że z chłopakiem nie jest dobrze. Mina Syriusza zdradziła wszystko – czyżby istniało ryzyko, że Harry umrze?  
Zacisnęła usta, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Wuj objął ją mocniej i poprowadził w kierunku pokoju, w którym leżał Potter.  
— Jak długo go torturowali? — spytała drżącym głosem. — Wiadomo iloma Cruciatusami oberwał?  
Ręka Blacka na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się mocniej. Gdy nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała:  
— Co z Nottem i resztą śmierciożerców? Schwytaliście ich, tak?  
— Nott nie żyje — powiedział cicho. — Goyle został schwytany, ale reszta uciekła.  
— Nie żyje — powtórzyła. — A Malfoy? Mam nadzieję, że porządnie oberwał.  
— Najważniejsze, że Harry jest z nami — Syriusz westchnął ciężko. — Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Gdy się zatrzymali, Durance poczuła ścisk w żołądku. Z jednej strony chciała go zobaczyć, ale z drugiej trochę bała się ujrzeć, w jakim jest stanie. Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby chwycić za gałkę, kiedy powstrzymał ją Syriusz:  
— Zaczekaj.  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona; wtedy Black wyciągnął różdżkę.  
— Oberwał paskudnymi klątwami — wyjaśnił. — Jedna z nich była szczególna. Jego ciało jest naszpikowane demoniczną energią. Muszę rzucić na ciebie zaklęcia ochronne.  
Savannah przełknęła ślinę i skinęła głową. Z różdżki Syriusza buchnęły fioletowe iskry, które po chwili otoczyły dziewczynę i wsiąknęły w nią.  
— Gotowe — odparł. — Pomimo ochrony, nie wolno ci podejść za blisko.  
— Dobrze — powiedziała.  
Syriusz pchnął drzwi, które otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Ten dźwięk tylko podwoił obawy dziewczyny.  
Chwycił ją za ramię i weszli do środka. Harry nie był sam – na krześle obok łóżka siedział ktoś, kogo nie widziała od ponad roku. Remus Lupin odłożył na bok gazetę i uśmiechnął się do Durance.  
— Witaj, Ninny — przywitał ją. Wydawał się chudszy niż wtedy, kiedy widziała go ostatnio; pod oczami miał cienie i dwudniowy zarost.  
— Profesor Lupin — wyszeptała i skierowała wzrok na łóżko. Widok Pottera przeraził ją – był poobijany na twarzy, na policzku miał dwie krwawe pręgi. Usta były spierzchnięte i popękane. Na prawej dłoni widniało paskudne rozcięcie.  
— Boże, Harry — Savannah zakryła dłonią usta i poczuła, że jej oczy wilgotnieją. — Co te szumowiny ci zrobiły.  
Pomimo obietnicy danej Blackowi, wyszarpnęła się. Ten chwycił ją wpół i syknął do ucha:  
— Wiem, że z chęcią byś go przytuliła, ale to niemożliwe.  
— Profesor Lupin siedział obok niego — powiedziała. — Skąd pewność, że jemu nic nie będzie?  
— Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa zażywam odpowiednie eliksiry i nanoszę na siebie zaklęcia ochronne — wyjaśnił były nauczyciel. — Syriusz również z nich skorzystał. Inaczej nie mógłby czuwać przy Harrym.  
— Tak jak pan teraz — stwierdziła Savannah, na co skinął głową.  
— Czuwamy przy nim na zmianę — powiedział Black. — Oprócz nas jest jeszcze Molly. Pani Pomfrey ma tylko dwójkę pacjentów, ale ze względu na klątwy, jakie otrzymali ma ręce pełne roboty. Cieszę się, że choć trochę możemy jej pomóc. Naturalnie kiedy jedno z nas nie jest przy Harrym, dogląda Hestii. Pani Pomfrey jest teraz przy niej. Na szczęście czuje się nieco lepiej.  
— To dobrze — odparła dziewczyna. — Wiesz, możesz mnie puścić. Nie zbliżę się do Harry'ego.  
— Czemu mam wątpliwości? — spytał cicho Black, na co przewróciła oczami.  
— Ponieważ jesteś przewrażliwiony — mruknęła i poczuła, że jej nie trzyma. Spojrzała na Lupina i powiedziała:  
— Chciałam raz jeszcze podziękować za pański list. Szkoda, że zdecydował się pan odejść.  
— Tak było lepiej — odparł czarodziej. — Po tej całej historii z Pettigrew postanowiłem usunąć się w cień i spróbować go wyśledzić.  
Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Nie zapytała o nic; czekała, aż zacznie kontynuować.  
— Niestety przepadł bez śladu — w głosie Lupina słychać było zawód. — Teraz wiemy, że odszukał Voldemorta i stało się to, co się stało.  
— Zaczęła się wojna — wyszeptała, na co westchnął.  
— Nieoficjalnie — odparł. — Voldemort jest mądrym strategiem i sytuacja, w której nikt nie wierzy w jego powrót, jest mu bardzo na rękę. Ta informacja wyszła od Harry'ego i profesora Dumbledore'a, a co za tym idzie... — urwał, chcąc dobrać odpowiednie słowo.  
— Społeczeństwo uważa ich za kłamców — dokończył za niego Syriusz i zacisnął dłoń w pięść. — Ciekawe czy będą tak dalej myśleć, kiedy stracą rachubę w liczeniu trupów.  
— Przestań — Lupin spojrzał ostro na przyjaciela. — Najważniejsze to być dwa kroki przed Voldemortem. Myślę, że powinieneś już zabrać Savannah.  
Dziewczyna nie zaprotestowała. Spojrzała na nieprzytomnego kolegę i przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Poczuła, że Syriusz kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Chodźmy, Nannah — powiedział łagodnie. Pozwoliła mu się wyprowadzić. Kiedy ruszyli korytarzem, spytała:  
— Czy profesor Lupin również uczestniczył w akcji ratunkowej?  
— Tak — odparł Black. — Wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy moment na taki temat. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.  
— Jaką? — spytała Savannah. Chwilowo nic jej cieszyło. Wciąż miała przed oczami poobijaną twarz Harry'ego.  
— Czeka na ciebie w bibliotece — powiedział. — To jak, pójdziemy tam?  
— A co z ciocią? Ma siedzieć sama w kuchni?  
— Za chwilę do niej wrócę — odrzekł Syriusz.  
— Chciałeś powiedzieć wrócimy — poprawiła go, ale tego nie skomentował. — Ona nie wie, że jest tutaj profesor Lupin?  
— Nie — odparł. — Remus jest tutaj przelotem. Niedługo pojawi się Molly i go zmieni. Chodź, mieliśmy coś zobaczyć.  
Niespodzianka. Czyżby jej coś kupił? Jakiś prezent powitalny? Nim zastanowiła się, co to mogłoby być, stanęli przed drzwiami biblioteki. Black otworzył je i gestem zaprosił Savannah do środka. Weszła i zatrzymała się, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Przy biurku, na jednym z foteli siedziała osoba, której nie widziała od ponad dwóch lat.  
— Natalie — wyszeptała i po chwili ruszyła w jej kierunku. Dawna przyjaciółka wstała i po chwili rzuciły się sobie w ramiona.  
— Nic się nie zmieniłaś — powiedziała Savannah i spojrzała na Harris.  
— Ty też — Natalie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — No, może trochę. Przytyłaś.  
— Wredna szyszymora — Savannah wyszczerzyła się. — Lepsze przytycie niż… — urwała, ponieważ dostrzegła jej matkę. Belinda Harris przyglądała się im uważnie, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się Savannah. Nagle poczuła się nieswojo, pomimo obecności przyjaciółki i Syriusza. Lubiła panią Harris, ale nie na tyle, żeby czuć się przy niej swobodnie. Dodatkowo wpływał na to fakt, że była krewną Dumbledore'a.  
— Witaj, Savannah — kobieta uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. — Podoba ci się niespodzianka?  
— Tak — odparła dziewczyna. — To pomysł pani i Syriusza?  
— Zgadza się — Belinda bawiła się różdżką. — W zasadzie to jeden z dwóch.  
— Jest jeszcze jakiś? — zdumiała się Durance. — Czy mogę zapytać, co się dzieje?  
— Spędzisz teraz trochę czasu z Natalie i jej mamą — powiedział Syriusz. — Udacie się na Pokątną.  
— Na Pokątną? — Savannah była zaskoczona. — Po rzeczy do szkoły?  
— Na to macie jeszcze trochę czasu — pani Harris mrugnęła do niej. — Natalie bardzo chciała się z tobą zobaczyć, ja również. Pochodzimy po sklepach, pójdziemy do jakiejś kawiarni.  
— Wszystko po kolei, Belindo — odparł Black. — Savannah nie jadła jeszcze śniadania. Będzie nam miło, jeśli się przyłączycie.  
— Z chęcią — pani Harris skinęła głową.  
— Zapraszam do kuchni — powiedział Syriusz i wyszedł pierwszy. Zaczekał na nie w korytarzu. Savannah była lekko oszołomiona: dopiero wstała, a tu tyle niespodziewanych osób: Lupin, Natalie i jej mama.  
— Ninny? — przyjaciółka poklepała ją po plecach. Durance zamrugała oczami i spojrzała na nią:  
— Wszystko w porządku. Tylko się zamyśliłam.  
— Nie spodziewałaś się nas? — spytała Natalie. Savannah zerknęła na jej matkę i Blacka, którzy szli przed nimi.  
— Nie — wyszeptała. — Mam ci sporo do opowiedzenia, ale o tym później, dobrze?  
— Jasne — Natalie skinęła głową. — Ja tobie również.

**

Savannah była wdzięczna, że dali jej chwilę, aby mogła wziąć szybki prysznic i przebrać się. Gdy zjawiła się z powrotem w kuchni, Andromeda rozmawiała cicho z Belindą Harris. Natalie siedziała przy stole i bawiła się swoim pierścionkiem.  
Na widok Durance Andromeda powiedziała:  
— Mam nadzieję, że się za ciebie nie powstydzę.  
Savannah przewróciła oczami, na co pani Harris uśmiechnęła się.  
— Zupełnie jakbym widziała Nat — odparła. — Te dzisiejsze nastolatki…  
Jej córka przestała zwracać uwagę na pierścionek i posłała matce pochmurne spojrzenie.  
— Nie widzę nic złego w tym, że chcemy być traktowane jak dorosłe — odparła. — Nie można być wiecznie dzieckiem.  
— Dla mnie zawsze nim będziesz — powiedziała ciepło Belinda, ale w jej oczach Savannah dostrzegła smutek. Natalie nie zwróciła uwagi na słowa matki, na co ta westchnęła.  
Andromeda zmarszczyła czoło, widząc zachowanie młodej Harris. Jej relacja z matką nie wyglądała na dobrą.  
— Dla rodziców wiek dziecka nie ma znaczenia — odparła pani Tonks. — Moja córka jest dorosła, ale ja wciąż mam wrażenie, że widzę rozkosznego berbecia, a nie młodą kobietę. Tak samo jest z Savannah. Ma prawie piętnaście lat i za dwa lata będzie pełnoletnia. Ten czas tak szybko leci, że trudno jest mi w to uwierzyć.  
— To błąd — mruknęła Natalie, na co matka ją ofuknęła:  
— Zachowuj się, młoda damo, albo…  
Urwała, ponieważ w tym momencie do kuchni wszedł Syriusz i Remus Lupin. Na twarzy Andromedy malowało się zaskoczenie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o pani Harris. Uśmiechnęła się do Lupina i zapytała:  
— Poppy jest u Harry'ego?  
Lupin skinął głową i wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na córce Belindy.  
— Witaj, Natalie — przywitał ją uprzejmie. — Miło jest cię znowu zobaczyć.  
— Pana również — odparła neutralnie. Savannah zauważyła, że matka przyszpila ją wzrokiem.  
— Będzie lepiej, jak już pójdziemy — powiedziała pani Harris. — Dromedo, Syriuszu, możecie być spokojni o Savannah. Jest pod dobrą opieką.  
Uśmiechnęła się do Durance, która zerknęła na ciotkę i wuja.  
— Bądź grzeczna — poleciła Andromeda siostrzenicy, która nie przejęła się uwagą.  
Savannah podeszła do Natalie i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. Jej uwagę przykuł pierścionek przyjaciółki – srebrny, z wygrawerowanym feniksem. Po przejściach z sygnetem Regulusa zaczęła bardziej zwracać uwagę na biżuterię. Na tej był feniks. To chyba nie jest przypadek.  
— Savannah — rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwał głos pani Harris. — Musimy wyjść na zewnątrz, żebym mogła nas aportować.  
— Co? — Durance drgnęła. — Ach, no tak. Rozumiem.  
Zauważyła, że Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, widząc jej zdezorientowanie. Savannah zerknęła na Natalie, która wstała i pożegnawszy się z gospodarzem i jego gośćmi, ruszyła za matką. Durance już miała iść za nią, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Blacka.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał, przyglądając się jej uważnie.  
— Tak — odparła. — Nic mi nie jest.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego, w nadziei, że go to uspokoi i ruszyła w kierunku pani Harris i jej córki. Nie obejrzała się, ale czuła na sobie jego wzrok.

**

Gdy stanęły we trzy na podwórku za Dziurawym Kotłem, Belinda Harris wyjęła różdżkę i wypowiedziała jakieś zaklęcie. Znikąd pojawiła się szara poświata i otoczyła ją oraz dziewczęta.  
— To specjalne zaklęcie — wyjaśniła zdziwionej Savannah. — Żaden z czarodziejów nie może nas zobaczyć ani usłyszeć, choć nie wiem, jakby próbował.  
Durance zmarszczyła czoło i spojrzała na Natalie, która nie wydała się tym zainteresowana. Pani Harris wyjęła coś z kieszeni i wcisnęła Savannah do ręki. Dziewczyna zobaczyła, że jest to taki sam pierścionek, jaki miała jej córka.  
— Nosząc go, możesz z nami swobodnie rozmawiać — powiedziała Belinda. — Dosłownie. Możesz mówić o Syriuszu, Voldemorcie, Harrym czy o Grimmauld Place.  
— Dobrze — Savannah skinęła głową i włożyła pierścionek na serdeczny palec. Jej przeczucia co do niego były słuszne.  
Pani Harris odwróciła się w kierunku ściany i postukała różdżką w konkretnych miejscach. Cegły zaczęły się rozchodzić i ukazały spore przejście. Belinda ruszyła pierwsza, za nią córka i jej przyjaciółka.  
Savannah rozejrzała się dookoła – nie było zbyt wielu osób, przez co, pomimo pierścionka na palcu poczuła się komfortowo.  
— Czy macie ochotę na pyszne naleśniki u Madame Haughton? — spytała pani Harris. Kiedy Natalie wzruszyła ramionami, spojrzała na Savannah.  
— Z chęcią — odparła Durance i uśmiechnęła się do kobiety.  
— Najlepsze są z czekoladą i malinami — Belinda schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i spojrzała na swoją córkę. — Kiedyś przychodziliśmy tu często.  
Często. Na to słowo Natalie prychnęła i spojrzała na matkę wilkiem, ale nic nie powiedziała.  
— Chodźmy, Nannah — pani Harris położyła dłoń na ramieniu Durance. — Ty na pewno docenisz zalety dzisiejszego wyjścia.

**

— Dlaczego jesteś taka niemiła dla swojej mamy? — spytała Savannah, kiedy siedziały z Natalie przy stoliku koło okna. Przyjaciółka zdecydowała się na pucharek czekoladowych lodów, w których bezmyślnie dłubała.  
— Czemu tak cię to interesuje? — spytała Nat, nie patrząc na nią. — Ty również to odczujesz.  
— Co odczuję? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło i dotknęła pierścionka. — Co masz na myśli?  
— Bajzel, w którym tkwimy — odparła poirytowana Harris. — Przez nasze rodziny. Jeśli nadal liczysz na częste widzenie kuzynki czy wujostwa i nie mówię tu o Syriuszu Blacku, to czeka cię rozczarowanie.  
Zaczęła mocniej dźgać lody, dając wyraz swojej złości.  
— Twoi rodzice nie mają dla was czasu? — spytała ostrożnie Savannah i położyła rękę na dłoni przyjaciółki. — Może trochę przesadzasz?  
— Nie przesadzam — Natalie westchnęła. — Tu nie chodzi o mnie, tylko o Arianę. Ona ma dopiero sześć lat. Jest bardzo przywiązana do mamy i nie może zrozumieć, czemu widuje ją co tydzień.  
— Co tydzień? — spytała zaskoczona Savannah i zerknęła dyskretnie na panią Harris, która stała przy ladzie i rozmawiała z otyłą kobietą, madame Haughton.  
— Tyle zajmują im sprawy Zakonu — mruknęła Natalie. — Mama nigdy nie miała super relacji z wujkiem Albusem, a od momentu, kiedy mnie zawiesił i nie przyjął do szkoły jedynie go toleruje. Dziadek nie może nawet na niego patrzeć. Ja również.  
— Nie tylko ty byłaś na niego zła — odparła Savannah. — Ja również miałam do niego żal, że tak cię potraktował.  
— Co ty nie powiesz — prychnęła Harris. — A jak wytłumaczysz to, że Granger nagle stała się twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką?  
— Odkryła mój sekret — wyszeptała Savannah. — Wspierała mnie.  
— Mnie nie powiedziałaś o Blacku — Natalie zmrużyła oczy. — A to ze mną i z Kelly się przyjaźniłaś.  
— Nikomu nie zamierzałam mówić — Savannah poczuła, że ogarnia ją złość. — Sądzisz, że było to dla mnie łatwe? Żyć ze świadomością, że mój wujek to seryjny morderca? Dowiedziałam się o tym tuż przed wyjazdem do szkoły. Nie byłam na to przygotowana.  
— Ani na finał całej historii — Natalie podniosła łyżeczkę i ją oblizała. — Okazało się, że nie jest mordercą. Jeśli mam być szczera, wydaje się całkiem sympatyczny.  
— Bo jest — Savannah przyszpiliła ją wzrokiem. — Ty również miałaś tajemnicę. Nie powiedziałaś mi, że dyrektor to twój wujek.  
— Niejednokrotnie na tym korzystałyśmy — Natalie przytknęła czubek łyżki do policzka. — Pomyśl: niektóre akcje wyszły na jaw. Czy uważasz, że inny dyrektor byłby taki wyrozumiały?  
— Ale mi nie powiedziałaś — Savannah wbiła wzrok w swój naleśnik. — I pewnie byś tego nie zrobiła. Jeśli dwie osoby się ze sobą przyjaźnią to powinny sobie nawzajem ufać, nie sądzisz?  
Natalie nie odpowiedziała. Odłożyła łyżeczkę na blat i przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywała.  
— Tyle się wydarzyło — wyszeptała. — Przestałam chodzić do Hogwartu, Kelly została zamordowana, a ty stałaś się częścią życia Harry'ego Pottera. Sam – Wiesz – Kto powrócił.  
Urwała, gdy o nim wspomniała.  
— Dziadek mówi, że on rośnie w siłę — powiedziała. — To oznacza, że rodzice będą zaangażowani w Zakon bardziej niż teraz. Kiedy byłam mała, tatę widywałam jedynie w weekendy. Mamę miałam przy sobie od zawsze. Wtedy czasy były inne, nie wisiało nad nami widmo wojny. Ariana nie będzie mieć tyle szczęścia — podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Savannah. — Okres jej najpiękniejszych lat przypadnie na terror Sama – Wiesz – Kogo i ciągłą nieobecność rodziców.  
— Zakon powstał po to, żeby pokonać Voldemorta — odparła Savannah, nie zwracając uwagi na wzdrygnięcie Natalie. — Może nie dojdzie do wojny. Może go dopadną i profesor Dumbledore wbije mu różdżkę w gardło.  
— Przywykłam do tego, że rodzice swobodnie wymawiają jego imię. Ale w twoich ustach dziwnie ono brzmi.  
— Dziwnie? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — To znaczy jak?  
— Jakbyś się go nie bała — Natalie objęła się ramionami. — Że nie robi na tobie wrażenia to, do czego prędzej czy później dojdzie. Mnie to przeraża.  
— Wojna? — spytała Savannah. — Każdego przeraża. Wiemy z lekcji historii, że z jej skutkami nie można się pogodzić.  
— Mama uważa, że pokona każdego śmierciożercę — Natalie wzięła głęboki wdech. — W końcu to ona załatwiła Notta.  
— Twoja mama go zabiła? — oczy Savannah się rozszerzyły. — Powiedziała ci?  
— Jasne, że nie — żachnęła się Harris. — Podsłuchałam jej rozmowę z dziadkiem. Lubi walczyć. Jedno z jej zaklęć złamało nogę Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi.  
— O żesz — Savannah spojrzała na naleśnik, który jej pozostał i poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. Nie lubiła tematu złamanych kończyn czy nastawiania kości. Od razu robiło się jej słabo. Teraz poczuła mdłości.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — Natalie spojrzała na nią uważnie. — Myślałam, że twój wujek ci powiedział.  
— Wujek Ted nigdy by tego nie zrobił — odparła. — Ale Syriusz, owszem. Nie trzyma mnie z daleka od pewnych informacji. Wszystkiego mi nie powie, ale niektóre rzeczy tak.  
— Szczęściara — Natalie pogładziła się po czole. — Mama nie byłaby zachwycona, gdyby odkryła, że wiem. A dziadek… lepiej tego nie rozwijać. Pamiętasz jego reakcję na mój występek.  
Niemiłe wspomnienie Aberfortha Dumbledore'a dyscyplinującego wnuczkę sprawiło, że Savannah mocniej zacisnął się żołądek. Wiedziała, że musi udać się do łazienki.  
— Idę do toalety — powiedziała Savannah.  
— Pójdę z tobą — zaoferowała się Natalie. — Wiem, co za chwilę zrobisz.  
— Mam wymiotować na twoich oczach? — Savannah zmusiła się do uśmiechu. — Wykluczone.  
— Łazienka jest na końcu — wyjaśniła Harris. — Powiem mamie, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
— Dzięki — odparła Savannah i razem z przyjaciółką wstały. Natalie podeszła do matki i wszystko jej wytłumaczyła, a Savannah z ulgą udała się do łazienki. Gdy stanęła przy umywalce, zacisnęła dłonie na jej brzegach i spojrzała w lustro. Dostrzegła krople potu na swoim czole.  
Nagle poczuła silny odruch wymiotny. Pochyliła się nad sedesem i zwróciła wszystko, co dzisiaj jadła. Wcisnęła spłuczkę i oparła się plecami o zimne kafelki. Poczuła się dziwnie osłabiona. Zerknęła w stronę sedesu i jedyne, co widziała to czysta woda na tle białego dna. Nagle zaczęła bulgotać. Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia i wtedy zobaczyła, że coś się z niej wynurza. Jakaś dłoń.  
Krzyknęła przeraźliwie i wtedy drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się. Do środka wpadła pani Harris razem z Natalie.  
— Savannah — Belinda złapała ją za ramiona. — Dziecko, co się dzieje? Dlaczego krzyczałaś?  
Durance ponownie zerknęła w stronę ubikacji. Po ręce wystającej z wnętrza nie było śladu.  
— Źle się poczułam — odparła dziewczyna. — To wszystko.  
— To czemu krzyczałaś? — Belinda zmarszczyła czoło.  
— Zobaczyłam — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Ohydnego pająka. Nie cierpię ich.  
— Gdyby madame Haughton to słyszała — wtrąciła Natalie. — Padłaby trupem z oburzenia. Nie znam bardziej nawiedzonej pedantki.  
— Zachowuj się — upomniała ją matka. — Myślę, że czas już wracać.  
— Wiem, dlaczego zabrała mnie pani na Pokątną — powiedziała Savannah. — Moja ciotka ani Syriusz nie chcieli, żebym była obecna, kiedy pani Pomfrey przyjdzie po Harry'ego i panią Jones. Jeśli sądzili, że uprę się, żeby to widzieć, to byli w błędzie.  
— Wracamy – Belinda pogładziła ją po policzku.  
Pomogła dziewczynie wstać. Savannah, pomimo zwrócenia, nadal czuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Wzięła głęboki wdech, w nadziei, że poczuje się lepiej. Belinda patrzyła na nią z wyraźnym niepokojem.

**

Narcyza Malfoy przyłożyła do pleców męża wacik nasączony spirytusem. Lucjusz syknął i zaklął:  
— Do kurwy nędzy!  
Jego żona nie odpowiedziała, tylko skupiła się na pozostałych ranach.  
— To wszystko wina Goyle'a — warknął Malfoy. — Auć, uważaj, kobieto!  
— Wiedział, że nie może wyrządzić chłopakowi nieodwracalnych szkód – powiedziała spokojnie. — Jako doświadczony śmierciożerca powinien nad sobą panować. W końcu ma w domu nastolatka. Równie tępego jak on sam.  
— Potter go obraził, a ten stracił nad sobą kontrolę i wpakował w niego najgorsze klątwy — odparł Malfoy, krzywiąc się. — Nott chciał go powstrzymać, ale ten nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Gniew tak go zaślepił, że zapomniał o rozkazach Czarnego Pana. Wyżył się na szczeniaku i kiedy było z nim źle, wpadła ta zgraja starego głupca.  
— Miałeś pecha, że wtedy się zjawiłeś — powiedziała Narcyza. — Wpadłeś prosto w sidła Belindy Dumbledore.  
— Raczej ona wpadła w moje — wycedził Lucjusz. — Nim stało się to, co się stało, nieźle ją poturbowałem.  
— Nott nie miał tyle szczęścia — mruknęła. — Teraz gryzie ziemię, a to tobie dostało się od Czarnego Pana.  
— To Goyle powinien być martwy, a nie on — warknął Malfoy. — Zginął wierny śmierciożerca, a taka jego imitacja doznaje luksusu w Azkabanie.  
— Azkaban raczej nie jest luksusem.  
— Jest w porównaniu z losem, który spotkał Notta — Lucjusz odwrócił się gwałtownie i złapał żonę za brodę. — Goyle żyje, nawet jeśli wegetuje w swojej głowie. Nott nie ma takiej możliwości. Kiedy przyjdzie wielka misja, to jego będę potrzebował, a nie tego bezmózga.  
— Czarny Pan nadal go będzie chciał? — spytała cicho kobieta i wtedy mąż ją puścił.  
— Może i jest tępy — syknął. — Ale żądzy mordu i sadyzmu nie można mu odmówić. Dlatego może się przydać. Kiedy odwali to, co musi, Czarny Pan pewnie odpłaci mu za spartaczenie roboty. Albo zrobi to na raty: powyżywa się na nim, poczeka, aż tamten zrobi swoje i pozbędzie się go.  
— Ty za to zapłaciłeś — wyszeptała Narcyza, na co mąż zacisnął zęby.  
— Czarny Pan zlecił mi misję — powiedział. — Nie mogę go zawieźć. Głupota Goyle'a i odbicie chłopaka rozwścieczyło go, ale nie zabije mnie, ponieważ jestem mu potrzebny. Jeśli mi się uda, może spojrzy na mnie łaskawiej.  
Narcyza nie odpowiedziała. Uciekła wzrokiem, a wtedy mąż chwycił ją za szyję.  
— Gdyby mnie zabił — syknął. — Miałabyś wreszcie spokój. To jest to, czego pragniesz.  
— Oszalałeś — wychrypiała, a wtedy cofnął rękę i chwycił ją za bluzkę. Rozerwał ją, zostawiając kobietę w samym staniku. Zepchnął ją z pufy na ziemię i ponownie złapał za szyję.  
— Szaleniec nie umie wyciągać wniosków ze swoich czynów — syknął. — Ale ja, Cyziu, owszem.  
Zsunął ramiączko z jej ramienia i odchylił miseczkę biustonosza. Pogładził ją po nagiej piersi i ścisnął sutek. Narcyza załkała, najchętniej by krzyczała, ale wiedziała, że on tego znosił. Nadal trzymał ją za szyję, kiedy pochylił się i polizał jej brodawkę.  
— Tylko do tego się nadawałaś — syknął. — Do pieprzenia. Dało to wyczekiwany rezultat.  
Po twarzy Narcyzy spływały łzy, na co Lucjusz się zaśmiał.  
— Draco nas nie usłyszy — powiedział. — Rzuciłem na salon zaklęcie wyciszające. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie może wejść.  
Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, co sprawiło mu przyjemność.  
— Jeśli tu wejdzie i nas zobaczy, to przynajmniej nauczy się jednego — syknął. — Jak być prawdziwym mężczyzną. Zarówno w kwestii posiadania — zjechał dłonią niżej i ścisnął żonę w kroczu. — Jak i wychowania kobiety.  
Narcyza pokręciła głową, przez co spojrzał na nią z odrazą. Puścił jej szyję i wstał.  
— Wychowałaś maminsynka — wycedził. — Upośledziłaś go emocjonalnie. Taka kaleka ma być Malfoyem? Masz szczęście, że ma jeszcze mnie. Spójrz, kim jestem dzięki Czarnemu Panu. Nikt ze mną nie zadrze, wszyscy liczą się z moim zdaniem. Czarny Pan może i jest surowy, ale pozwala ci uwierzyć w siebie. Naszego syna czeka to samo.  
— Nie — wychrypiała Narcyza i uniosła się na łokciu. — Nie możesz tego zrobić.  
— Mogę i zrobię to — powiedział Lucjusz zimno. — Ale w swoim czasie. Teraz czeka mnie realizacja planu, na którym tak zależy mojemu mistrzowi. Wszystkim się dostanie — syknął. — Wszystkim, którzy stoją murem za Dumbledore'em. W pierwszej kolejności jego pieprzonej bratanicy. Suka złamała mi nogę — zerknął na część ciała, którą miał już uleczoną. — Potem twojej zdradzieckiej siostrze, jej mugolakowi i ich bękartowi. Potter odpada, jest dla Czarnego Pana. Jest jeszcze Black i jego siostrzenica.  
Urwał i splunął na żonę.  
— Wciąż zapominasz, ile dla ciebie zrobiłem — powiedział, mrużąc oczy. — Pomogłem pozbyć się twojej kuzynki i jej męża, zdradziłem jedynego brata. A ty… gdybyś mogła, odeszłabyś w tym momencie i zabrała naszego syna.  
— Skoro tak ci przeszkadzam, to zabij mnie — wycedziła i starła ślinę z twarzy. — Lepsza śmierć niż to, czego codziennie od ciebie doświadczam.  
— Nie chciałabyś umrzeć tak jak Shelly — powiedział i pochylił się nad nią. — To, jak zginęła, znasz jedynie z mojej opowieści. Najwyższa pora, żebyś zobaczyła, jak było.  
Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się szok, na co mąż zaśmiał się.  
— Zachowałem wspomnienie Druzusa — odparł. — Czasami do niego wracam. Pięknie ją urządził. Spodoba ci się.  
Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął do góry. Narcyza stała przed nim, potargana, z odsłoniętą jedną piersią. Instynktownie zakryła ją dłonią, co podnieciło Lucjusza.  
— Zanim przejdziemy do seansu, skupimy się na innej przyjemności — powiedział i oblizał wargi. — Tym razem zablokuję drzwi.  
Chwycił żonę za ramiona i pocałował ją w czoło.  
— Czeka nas wspaniała przyszłość — wychrypiał. — Mój plan zaprowadzi mnie na szczyt. A ja będę tym, którego Czarny Pan będzie najbardziej cenił. Będę lepszy niż mój brat.  
Pogładził ją po twarzy i zamruczał do ucha:  
— No Cyziu, pokaż jaka z ciebie gorąca kotka.


	6. Chapter 6

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 6

Narcyza pochyliła się nad muszlą klozetową i zwymiotowała. To, co zobaczyła we wspomnieniu Druzusa, sprawiło, że zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Odgarnęła do tyłu potargane włosy i ponownie zwróciła.  
Nie to, żeby nagle stała się wrażliwa na los kuzynki. Nienawidziła jej i zaplanowanie tego morderstwa sprawiło jej ogromną przyjemność. Tyle że co innego jest o tym usłyszeć, a co innego zobaczyć na własne oczy. Lucjusz wybrał moment, kiedy jego żona była w fatalnej kondycji emocjonalnej i żeby ją „doprawić", zaraz po odbyciu stosunku pokazał jej wspomnienie brata.  
Narcyza oparła się plecami o ścianę i pozwoliła płynąć łzom. Poniżanie i zmuszanie do seksu trwało latami. Nie cały czas, ale kiedy męża nachodziła ochota, był bezwzględny i brutalny. Kiedy się nad nią pastwił, nie szczędził jej wyzwisk. Mówił, że bez niego byłaby nikim i że wszystko mu zawdzięcza. Gdy skończył, siłą zaprowadził ją w stronę barku. Kiedy zanurzył jej głowę w myślodsiewni ujrzała to, czego była sprawczynią.  
Brutalność, z jaką Druzus odebrał Shelly życie sprawiła, że rany, których zaznała od Lucjusza, otworzyły się na nowo. Łącznie z tymi otrzymanymi przed chwilą. Otuliła się ramionami i chcąc nie chcąc, pomyślała, jakie życie byłoby piękne, gdyby nie było w nim Lucjusza. Ona i Draco mieliby wreszcie spokój. Pomimo surowego wychowania i oczekiwań, jakie względem syna miał Malfoy, chłopak go kochał. Wielokrotnie myślała o zabiciu Lucjusza, ale kiedy przed oczami stawała jej twarz Draco, rezygnowała. Nie przeżyłby tej straty. Kochał matkę, ale to ojciec był dla niego największym autorytetem.  
Znosiła to wszystko dla syna. Dźwignęła się z podłogi i doszła do kabiny. Weszła do środka i stanęła pod prysznicem. Zimna woda skutecznie ją otrzeźwiła i zmyła wszelki dotyk tego potwora.  
Gdy zamknęła oczy, ujrzała zmasakrowaną twarz Shelly. Otworzyła je szybko i krzyknęła. Poślizgnęła się i uderzyła plecami o ścianę kabiny.  
 _Nie, nie chcę cię. Odejdź._  
Narcyza złapała się za głowę i wzięła głęboki wdech. Nigdy nie żałowała zlecenia tego morderstwa i nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia. Teraz również. To, że tak na to zareagowała było spowodowane poniżeniem ze strony męża. Shelly zasłużyła na śmierć.  
 _Każdy zdrajca na to zasługuje._  
Podniosła się i oparła ręką o zimne kafelki.  
 _Muszę się czymś zająć. Dzięki temu zapomnę._  
Opuściła kabinę i stanęła przed lustrem. Lucjusz mówił o jakiejś misji. W głębi serca liczyła na jej niepowodzenie. Gdyby do tego doszło, Czarny Pan straciłby cierpliwość i go zabił. A ona miałaby spokój. Uśmiechnęła się mściwie na tę myśl.

**

— Nic mi nie jest — powtórzyła Savannah po raz kolejny, próbując przekonać panią Pomfrey. Siedziała w fotelu w bibliotece i pozwoliła się jej przebadać. Gdy wraz z Natalie i jej mamą wróciły z Pokątnej, Belinda od razu poinformowała Syriusza o złym samopoczuciu jego siostrzenicy. Black bardzo się zaniepokoił i kiedy pani Pomfrey wróciła po swoje rzeczy, poprosił, żeby skontrolowała stan zdrowia Savannah.  
— Zostawię ci eliksir wzmacniający — powiedziała magomedyczka. — Co prawda dyrektor cię uleczył, ale lepiej, jeśli będziesz go zażywać. Raz dziennie, najlepiej na wieczór.  
— A pani znowu swoje — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Wszystko jest w porządku. Wtedy zaszkodził mi naleśnik, przed nim zjadłam śniadanie. Niemożliwe, żeby mój żołądek to wszystko przetrzymał.  
— Znam to twoje tłumaczenie, Durance .— Pani Pomfrey jak zawsze wiedziała najlepiej. — Fakt faktem, masz po części rację. Od pierwszej klasy miałaś problemy z żołądkiem. Jesteś taka delikatna.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta i westchnęła. Nie były same. Syriusz siedział obok i uważnie przyglądał się dziewczynie. Andromedy nie było, kiedy wróciła. Natalie i jej mama czekały w kuchni na pana Harrisa.  
Pani Pomfrey wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty eliksir i podała Syriuszowi.  
— Dopilnuj, żeby go brała — powiedziała. — Lubi się od tego wymigiwać.  
— Nie ma sprawy — odparł Black i przyszpilił Savannah spojrzeniem.  
— Twój wzrok zaraz mnie zabije — mruknęła do wuja i wstała z fotela. — Naprawdę dobrze się czuję. Czy mogę już iść?  
— Tak — Pani Pomfrey westchnęła. — Zrobiłam co mogłam.  
Savannah pożegnała się z nią i wyszła z biblioteki. Zmierzała w stronę kuchni, kiedy usłyszała podniesiony głos pana Harrisa:  
— Dość tego! W tej chwili masz przeprosić swoją matkę!  
— Taka jest prawda! — To była Natalie. — Nie ma was w domu całymi dniami, a kiedy się pojawiacie, zachowujecie się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło! Gra w szczęśliwą rodzinkę!  
— Robimy to dla ciebie — odparła pani Harris. — Dla ciebie i Ariany. Chcemy, żebyście żyły w bezpiecznym świecie. Wojna się zaczęła i naszym celem jest zniweczenie planów Voldemorta. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej.  
— Ale jest coś za coś — wyszeptała Natalie. — My za to płacimy, ja i Ariana. Ona was potrzebuje, cały czas się o was pyta.  
— Nie jesteście same — Głos pana Harrisa zabrzmiał ostro. — Opiekuje się wami raz dziadek, raz babcia. Matka nie będzie ci się tłumaczyć ze swoich obowiązków. Jesteś na tyle dorosła, że powinnaś zrozumieć powagę sytuacji.  
— Pewnie, że rozumiem — syknęła córka. — Odwalanie roboty dla wujka Albusa jest ważniejsze od nas!  
— Dość — powiedział pan Harris. — Za dużo sobie pozwalasz, moja panno. Żadna misja nigdy nie będzie ważniejsza od was. Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć, to już twój problem.  
— Mój problem?! — Natalie podniosła głos. — Czy to źle, że chcę mieć was blisko?! Wtedy wiem, że żyjecie!  
Zapadło milczenie. Savannah oparła się plecami i wstrzymała oddech. Nie powinno jej tu być, przynajmniej teraz. Żałowała, że nie posiedziała jeszcze z Syriuszem i panią Pomfrey, ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, że między Natalie i jej rodzicami dojdzie do kłótni.  
— Czemu tak stoisz? — Nagle w połowie korytarza dostrzegła Syriusza. Szedł w jej stronę, marszcząc czoło.  
— Wymyśliłam nową formę medytacji — powiedziała. — Odkryłam, że wywieranie nacisku na ścianę pozwala się skutecznie odprężyć pod warunkiem, że naprawdę tego chcesz.  
— Jasne — żachnął się i wtedy drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się. Stanął się w nich pan Harris; zobaczywszy Savannah i Syriusza poczuł się lekko zakłopotany.  
— Roger — Black przywitał go uprzejmie. — Czy miałeś dzisiaj ciężki dzień?  
— Bywało gorzej — mruknął. — Od dawna tu stoicie?  
— Przyszliśmy dosłownie przed chwilą — powiedział Syriusz, patrząc znacząco na siostrzenicę. — Savannah chciała się jeszcze zobaczyć z twoją córką.  
— Ach tak — Pan Harris starł pot z czoła. — Myślę, że teraz ma okazję. Czy możemy skorzystać z twojego kominka?  
— Nie ma problemu — Black uśmiechnął się do niego. — Czy mogę cię prosić na słówko? Wiesz w jakiej sprawie.  
Roger skinął głową i ręką wskazał Savannah kuchnię. Następnie ruszył za Syriuszem.  
Dziewczyna odprowadziła ich wzrokiem i po chwili weszła do środka. Natalie siedziała przy stole, bawiąc się pierścionkiem; jej matka znajdowała się dwa krzesła dalej. Pani Harris uniosła głowę i kiedy zobaczyła Savannah, uśmiechnęła się. Nie objęło to jej oczu – były smutne.  
— Pewnie chcecie porozmawiać — odparła i wstała. — Zostawię was. Twój wujek jest w bibliotece?  
— Tak — Savannah skinęła głową. — Razem z pani mężem.  
— Kwadrans powinien wam wystarczyć — stwierdziła. — Zejdźcie potem do biblioteki, dobrze? Stamtąd udamy się do domu.  
Natalie zacisnęła usta i kiedy matka wyszła, spytała Savannah:  
— Słyszałaś naszą kłótnię?  
Durance podeszła do drzwi i je zamknęła. Oparła się o nie plecami i powiedziała:  
— Nie dało się nie słyszeć. Kiedy się o coś handryczyłyśmy, to ty wrzeszczałaś najgłośniej. Tutaj nie wyszłaś z siebie, bo to twoi rodzice.  
— To że są moimi rodzicami nie znaczy, że mają taryfę ulgową — mruknęła, ponownie bawiąc się pierścionkiem. — Nie, źle zaczęłam. Nigdy bez powodu nie wydarłabym się na nich. Oni uważają, że to co robią, to ich święty obowiązek, a ja powinnam być wyrozumiała.  
Westchnęła i ściągnęła błyskotkę z palca. Położyła ją na blacie i ciągnęła:  
— Według nich nic im nie grozi. Twierdzą, że są doświadczeni i zawsze sobie poradzą. Ale jak wiemy, nawet najlepsi się mylą.  
— Natalie — Savannah podeszła do niej i ją objęła.  
— To nie jest tak, że zakładam najgorsze — wychrypiała. — Nie jestem jakąś pieprzoną pesymistką. Może moje podejście byłoby inne, gdyby nie szli razem na misję.  
— Zawsze chodzą? — spytała Savannah, na co przyjaciółka odparła:  
— Czasem któreś z nich idzie samo, ale najczęściej działają razem. Z innymi rzecz jasna. Mam wtedy niejasne przeczucie, że coś się stanie. Nie przeżyłabym tego.  
— Nie myśl tak — wyszeptała Savannah. — Bo się wykończysz. Twoi rodzice nie są sami, mają wsparcie innych członków Zakonu.  
— Pieprzyć Zakon — Po policzkach Natalie spłynęły łzy. — Kto wie, może Sama – Wiesz – Kto sam się wykończy. Tak bardzo pragnie władzy, że pewnie lasuje mu to mózg. A jeśli mu odbije i urojenia nim zawładną, kto wie czy nie rzuci na siebie Avady, bo ubzdura sobie, że jest Potterem.  
— Byłoby ekstra — powiedziała Savannah. — Gdyby popełnił samobójstwo. Nie byłoby świadome, ale co tam. Jednego drania mniej.  
— Jedynego, który zagraża światu — mruknęła Nat. — Ci, którzy mu podlegają wpadną szybciej, nim zdążą policzyć do trzech.  
— Nie zadręczaj się — Savannah poklepała ją po plecach. — To nie jest warte twojego zdrowia. — I chcąc zmienić temat, zapytała:  
— Kiedy się znowu zobaczymy?  
Natalie wpatrywała się w pierścionek leżący na blacie. Po chwili odpowiedziała:  
— Nie wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo. Może wyjdę na desperatkę, ale potrzebuję twojego wsparcia jak nigdy dotąd.  
— Masz je — zapewniła Savannah. — Zawsze miałaś.  
Natalie spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się.  
— Dzięki — odparła. — Wiesz, zaczęłam gadać bez ładu i składu o Sama – Wiesz – Kim, a nie powiedziałam ci tego, co chciałam. Przykro mi z powodu Harry'ego. Wiem, że jest dla ciebie jak brat. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie z tego.  
— Musi — Savannah zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. — Nie może być inaczej.

**

Kiedy Harrisowie zniknęli w kominku, Syriusz odwrócił się do siostrzenicy.  
— Dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień — powiedział. — Wygadałaś się z Natalie?  
— Średnio — mruknęła i oparła podbródek na dłoni. — Fajnie, że się z nią widziałam, ale podejrzewam, że gdyby nie pewne okoliczności, doszłoby do tego później. Pozbycie się mnie na czas przeniesienia Harry'ego i pani Jones było „świetnym" pomysłem. — Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała ironicznie.  
— Wiesz, że tak było lepiej — Black zmarszczył czoło. — Poppy szybko to załatwiła.  
— Nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo bym przeszkadzała — Głos Savannah ociekał sarkazmem. — To była sprawa na wagę złota. Pozbyć się upierdliwej czternastolatki, która ma siłę Wonder Woman i pokrzyżuje ambitne plany Zakonu.  
— Wystarczy — Syriusz spojrzał na nią ostro. — Jeśli uważasz, że wyprawiłem cię z tego powodu, to jesteś w błędzie. Widziałaś Harry'ego; zobaczenie w jakim jest stanie wiele cię kosztowało. Nie chciałem, żebyś znowu się tym zadręczała.  
— Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że znowu tak będzie? — spytała poirytowana. — Owszem, przeżyłam to, co mu zrobili, ale w większej mierze skupiłam się na myśleniu, żeby wyzdrowiał. Gdybyś mnie zapytał, wiedziałbyś.  
Nie odpowiedział. Jej słowa musiały go trochę zaboleć, ale chciała, żeby zrozumiał, że robienie czegoś za jej plecami nie było fair. Oczywiście zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie we wszystko może ją wtajemniczyć; chodziło jej o błahe sprawy. Jak ta. Doceniała jego troskę, ale mimo wszystko była na niego zła. Miała prawie piętnaście lat i nie była już dzieckiem. Mimo to jej bliscy tak ją traktowali.  
Chcąc przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę, powiedziała:  
— Zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego tak stałam. Natalie kłóciła się ze swoimi rodzicami.  
— Nieładnie tak podsłuchiwać — Syriusz uniósł brew.  
— Wcale tego nie chciałam — zaprotestowała Savannah. — Po wyjściu z biblioteki udałam się do kuchni, żeby jeszcze porozmawiać z Natalie. Wtedy usłyszałam, że kłóci się z rodzicami.  
Black westchnął.  
— Ich relacja jest ostatnio napięta — odparł. — Nie martw się, dogadają się.  
— Nat ubolewa, że tak bardzo zaangażowali się w sprawy Zakonu — powiedziała Savannah. — Rzadko ich widuje, w dodatku martwi się o swoją siostrę. Uważa, że Ariana jest w tym wieku, kiedy rodziców potrzebuje się najbardziej.  
— Dorośli patrzą na to trochę inaczej. Dzieci są priorytetem, tak jak i troska o nich. Właśnie tym kierują się Belinda i Roger, działając w Zakonie. Chcą zapewnić córkom bezpieczeństwo, zarówno w kwestii aktualnej ochrony jak i całkowitego wyeliminowania Voldemorta. Nie zapominaj, że należą do rodziny Albusa i są idealnym celem dla śmierciożerców.  
— Wiem — powiedziała Savannah cicho. — Natalie przeżywa też to, że razem chodzą na misję.  
— Nie są sami — Black zmarszczył czoło. — Towarzyszą im doświadczeni członkowie Zakonu, świetnie wyszkoleni czarodzieje. W razie ataku mogą liczyć na ich pomoc, choć najpewniej woleliby sami działać.  
— Nawet najlepszemu może podwinąć się noga — wyszeptała. — Przykładem jest mój dziadek.  
— To była inna sytuacja — powiedział Syriusz. — Salvatore działał sam, bez ochrony. Proponowano mu kogoś do towarzystwa, ale zawsze odmawiał. To był bardzo dobry auror i potężny czarodziej. Wielu go ceniło i szanowało. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że może mu się coś stać.  
— Nie schwytano morderców — Savannah westchnęła. — Na podstawie śladów walki ustalono że napastników było kilku.  
— Skończmy ten temat — Głos Blacka zabrzmiał stanowczo. — Wiem, że ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło, ale nie chciałbym, żeby to się na tobie odbiło. Skupmy się na pozytywach, które nadejdą.  
— Na przykład? — Savannah uniosła brew. Domyśliła się, co ma na myśli, ale chciała to usłyszeć od niego.  
— Na przykład wyczekiwaniu informacji na temat zdrowia Harry'ego — powiedział i przysiadł na brzegu fotela, w którym siedziała dziewczyna. — Jest na oddziale, który ma najlepszy zespół uzdrowicieli. Pomogli każdemu pacjentowi, który tam trafił.  
— To wspaniale — Savannah poczuła przypływ nadziei. — Jakie są inne pozytywy?  
— Każdego dnia są jakieś — odparł i pochylił się, chcąc potargać jej włosy. Domyśliła się jego zamiaru i zasłoniła się rękami.  
— Nie tym razem! — powiedziała ze śmiechem. Black zrezygnował ze swojego pomysłu i przez chwilę się jej przyglądał. Złapał jej ręce i opuścił.  
— Taką chcę cię widzieć — rzekł. — Pogodną i uśmiechniętą. Wiem, że teraz nie jest ci łatwo, ale pamiętaj, że nic nie trwa wiecznie. Zmartwienia w końcu odchodzą i przychodzi czas na szczęście i spokój. Musimy być dobrej myśli.  
— Także w sprawie wojny? — spytała i uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Black spoważniał i powiedział:  
— To nie jedyna wojna, której byłem świadkiem. Pierwsza była straszna, każdego dnia ktoś ginął czy tracił cały dobytek. Ale trzeba było jakoś żyć. Ludzie nie chcieli myśleć tylko o wojnie, pragnęli się na chwilę od tego oderwać i skupić na czymś miłym. Inaczej by powariowali.  
— Ty i mama też tak robiliście? — spytała, na co skinął głową.  
— Staraliśmy się żyć normalnie — odparł. — Shelly naprawdę tego chciała, co nie było dla niej wcale łatwe. Miała ciebie, ale wciąż opłakiwała twojego ojca. W dodatku martwiła się o bliskie jej osoby. Nie chciała, żebym wychodził na misje. Ale musiałem. Dom był doskonale zabezpieczony. Miała być w nim bezpieczna.  
Urwał na chwilę i westchnął.  
— Nigdy nie pogodzę się z tą śmiercią — wyszeptał. — Gdy się dowiedziałem, miałem ochotę umrzeć. Nic nie mogło zagłuszyć tego bólu, zaczynał się i kończył, i tak od nowa. Dlatego nie irytuj się, kiedy chcemy dobrze — Złapał ją za podbródek i spojrzał prosto w oczy. — Na tym właśnie polega miłość.  
— Doceniam to — odparła. — Ale na dłuższą metę bywa to męczące.  
— Jeszcze zatęsknisz — Zaśmiał się i ją puścił. Przez chwilę milczeli, kiedy dziewczyna spytała:  
— Syriuszu?  
Uniósł brwi, więc zaczęła:  
— Ten sygnet Regulusa. Jak wiesz, wcześniej go miał Stworek. Musiał wiedzieć, że jest z nim coś nie tak. Czy ty i profesor Dumbledore próbowaliście coś z niego wyciągnąć?  
— Albus próbował — Black zmarszczył czoło. — Widzisz, Stworek został zmuszony do milczenia, pewnie na rozkaz Regulusa. To część magii skrzatów. Nie mogą wyjawić sekretów właścicieli, nawet ich krewnym. Albus to doskonały leglimenta, próbował wniknąć w jego pamięć, ale napotkał barierę.  
— _On_? — W głosie Savannah słychać było ironię. — Nie no, po prostu nie wierzę.  
— Stworka nie ograniczała tylko jego magia — wyjaśnił. — Regulus zabezpieczył się dodatkowo. Żeby mieć pewność, że nikt nie odkryje jego sekretu, jakikolwiek on jest, użył skomplikowanej czarnej magii.  
— Wiedziałeś, że był taki dobry? — spytała, na co pokręcił głową.  
— Radził sobie z nauką, był dobry w zaklęciach, ale od momentu ucieczki nie utrzymywaliśmy kontaktu. Oczywiście nadal widywałem go w szkole, ale udawaliśmy, że się nie znamy. Musiał wkręcić się w towarzystwo przyszłych śmieciojadów, którzy pomogli mu się rozwinąć.  
Ostatnie słowo niemalże wypluł z pogardą. Savannah wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie, kiedy dokończył:  
— Ale nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Albus nie mógł dostać się do głowy Stwora, ale już nad tym pracuje. Czekam na jakieś wieści od niego w tej sprawie.  
Durance milczała. Wiedziała, że jej drugi wuj był śmierciożercą. Teraz miało się okazać, że był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Dobrze władający czarną magią. Albo na odwrót. To nie on zaczarował sygnet, tylko ktoś, kogo poprosił o pomoc.  
— Nawet jeśli odnalazł w sobie smykałkę do czarnej magii — stwierdził Syriusz gorzko. — To wszystko stało się nieważne w momencie, kiedy otrzymał zadanie od Voldemorta. Oczywiście to moje przypuszczenie. Bo jak inaczej można wytłumaczyć jego śmierć? Nie mógł sam się zabić, był na to za słaby. Jego mistrz dał mu zadanie, które go przerosło i Reguś narobił w majty ze strachu. To wzięło w nim górę i chciał się wycofać. Ale takie rzeczy to nie u Voldemorta. Musiał się wściec i go załatwił.  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, przez co Savannah się wzdrygnęła.  
— Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później tak skończy — powiedział z niechęcią. — To, co miało być jego życiowym awansem stało się porażką. Rodzice popierali Voldemorta i marzyli, żeby któreś z ich dzieci zasiliło szeregi jego zwolenników. Kiedy Bellatriks się do niego przyłączyła, wuj Cygnus puchł z dumy i moją matkę zżerała zazdrość.  
— Czy naciskała na was? — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Na ciebie i mamę?  
— Ciągle o tym mówiła — mruknął. — W końcu stało się to nie do zniesienia. Nawet Regulus miał dość ciągłej gadki o Voldemorcie. W miarę jak dorastaliśmy, matka wiedziała, że tylko on jest w stanie spełnić jej życzenie. I tak się stało.  
Zrobił pauzę i westchnął.  
— Walburga tak ceniła Voldemorta, że zapomniała o jednym — odparł. — Że nawet największy autorytet ma w sobie skazę. Czarnoksiężnik, który miał uczynić jej syna jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowym, ostateczne go zabił. Osobiście lub przez któregoś ze swoich sługusów.  
Zapadła chwila milczenia. Savannah przyszło coś do głowy. Spojrzała na Blacka, który zamyślił się.  
— Kochałeś go? — spytała ostrożnie. Syriusz zamrugał i popatrzył na nią.  
— Regulusa? — prychnął. — Jego nie dało się kochać. Ranił każdego i zniechęcał do siebie jak mało kto.  
— Może i był dupkiem — zaczęła Savannah. — Który do siebie zrażał i wielbił Voldemorta, ale gdyby poprosił cię o pomoc. Gdyby chciał wrócić na właściwą ścieżkę to czy pomógłbyś mu?  
Syriusz zacisnął usta. Pytanie siostrzenicy zaskoczyło go.  
— Musiałbym widzieć, że naprawdę tego chce — powiedział. — To jedyny warunek. Gdyby tak było, nie odtrąciłbym go. Ale na pewno bym mu nie zaufał.  
Wstał i zrobił dwa kroki. Stanął w miejscu i schował ręce do kieszeni.  
— Nie zmienimy przeszłości — odparł. — Każdy jego kowalem swojego losu i Regulus dobrze o tym wiedział. Chciał być śmierciożercą i to dostał. Z nawiązką.  
Zerknął na Savannah i wyszedł z biblioteki. Siedziała w fotelu i wpatrywała się w drzwi, które się za nim zamknęły.  
Temat Regulusa nie był dla niego łatwy. Owszem, nie szczędził jej informacji na jego temat, ale osobiście niechętnie o nim mówił. To, co teraz usłyszała, zaskoczyło ją. Syriusz, pomimo niechęci do brata, nie skreślił go całkowicie. Gdyby Regulus chciał odejść od Voldemorta, co w praktyce było niemożliwe, Syriusz rozważyłby wyciągnięcie do niego pomocnej dłoni.

**

Hermiona Granger siedziała na łóżku w swoim pokoju i wpatrywała się w list od Rona. Informacja, że Harry został porwany, bardzo nią wstrząsnęła. Dopóki nie został odbity, nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Jej nerwowy stan udzielał się rodzicom, którzy początkowo chcieli jej pomóc, skłaniając do zwierzenia się. Kiedy dotarło do nich, że córka nie zamierza im nic powiedzieć, nie podjęli więcej próby jej przekonania. Pomimo tego Hermiona była wyczulona na wszystko i najmniejszy drobiazg wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. W efekcie kilku ostrych słów, które usłyszała od ojca, udała się do swojego pokoju. Tam porządnie się wypłakała i przeklęła Voldemorta oraz jego śmierciożerców, życząc im najgorszego.  
Kiedy dostała informację, że Harry został odnaleziony, poczuła ulgę. Ta zniknęła w momencie, kiedy doszła do linijki o jego stanie zdrowia. Chłopak został naznaczony paskudnymi klątwami i jego stan był ciężki. Gdy o tym przeczytała poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś zdzielił ją porządnie w brzuch. Przytuliła list do klatki piersiowej i zaczęła głośno płakać.  
Teraz miała przed sobą wiadomość od kolegi o tym, że Potter został przetransportowany do św. Munga.  
 _„Mama mówi, że powinniśmy być dobrej myśli. W Mungu pracują uzdrowiciele, którzy mają na swoim koncie wiele sukcesów. Harry z tego wyjdzie. Wierzę w to, cholernie w to wierzę. Pytałem mamy, kiedy tam trafimy. Odparła, że niedługo._ _  
_ _Podsłuchałem rozmowę rodziców. Mówili o Tonks, kuzynce Savannah, i o tym, że przeszmuglowała ją tam. Ale jazda, nie sądzisz? Mina Dumbledore'a musiała być bezcenna._ _  
_ _Mam nadzieję, że lada chwila dowiem się o uzdrowieniu Harry'ego. Chciałbym tam być razem z wami."_  
Hermiona złożyła list i przyłożyła go do ust. _Savannah._  
To dobrze, że trafiła do domu Syriusza. Im wcześniej tym lepiej, chociaż występek Tonks musiał namieszać. Dyrektorowi na pewno krew zagotowała się żyłach.  
Granger domyślała się, że jej spotkanie z Savannah początkowo może nie być miłe. Poznała ją trochę przez te dwa lata i wiedziała, że dziewczyna zawsze wykłada kawę na ławę. Miała się do czego przyczepić. Tradycyjnie korespondowały ze sobą. Hermiona nie mogła jej pisać od serca, tak jak do tej pory. Była zaskoczona, kiedy dostała list od dyrektora, który poinformował ją o tym, że niedługo zamierza umieścić ją, Harry'ego, Rona i Savannah w domu Syriusza. Nie napisał, gdzie to jest. Zaznaczył, że nie może powiedzieć o tym Durance i Potterowi. Kazał jej pisać suche, wręcz oficjalne listy, bez wchodzenia w wątki, które nie dawały spokoju Savannah i Harry'emu.  
Hermiona wstała i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. O to właśnie mieli pretensje. Savannah pisała, że nie rozumie, dlaczego nagle nabrała wody w usta. Mogła się domyślać, kto za tym stał, ale nie nawiązała do tego.  
Potter złościł się, że nic nie wie i że jest odcięty od wszelkich informacji.  
Nagle coś zamajaczyło za oknem. Podeszła do niego szybko i ujrzała dużą, czarną sowę siedzącą na parapecie. Zmarszczyła brwi, ponieważ jej nie znała. Zawahała się, czy ją wpuścić. Po chwili postanowiła, że to zrobi. Otworzyła okno i ptak wleciał do środka. Zahukał i usiadł na oparciu krzesła. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami i wtedy dostrzegła przywiązaną do jego nóżki czarną kopertę. Zbliżyła się i zobaczyła, że ktoś napisał czerwonym atramentem jej adres.  
Czerwonym. Ten kolor od razu skojarzył się jej z krwią. Spojrzała na sowę, która wcale nie miała przyjemnego wyglądu. Daleko jej było do Hedwigi Harry'ego.  
Gdyby nie to, że nie mogła czarować poza szkołą, od razu sprawdziłaby, czy ktoś nie rzucił na list klątwy. Nie miała takiej możliwości, więc nie zamierzała dotykać przesyłki.  
Okno było otwarte, więc postanowiła przepędzić sowę.  
— Wynoś się — powiedziała i zamachała rękami. Ptak przyglądał się jej znużony i rozłożywszy skrzydła, zahukał wściekle. Zaczął się trzepać i wtedy koperta spadła na podłogę. Sowa wyleciała przez okno, zostawiając zdezorientowaną Granger.  
Hermiona cofnęła się i wtedy koperta zapłonęła na czerwono. Buchnęło i jej oczom ukazała się postać Harry'ego. Naturalnie był to czar, ale widok, jaki ujrzała zmroził jej krew w żyłach. Potter leżał na plecach, oczy miał otwarte. Koszula, którą miał na sobie była przesiąknięta krwią. Coś szczególnie zwróciło jej uwagę. Na czole nie miał błyskawicy.  
Dziewczyna zakryła usta dłonią i wtedy wizja rozmyła się, wyrzucając w górę czerwone iskierki. Poleciały w kierunku Hermiony. Dziewczyna zdążyła chwycić książkę i zakryć nią twarz. Iskierki trafiły ją w dłonie i odkryte kolana. Hermiona wrzasnęła i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce.  
To było zaklęcie żądlące. Na skórze pojawiły się czerwone bąble, które zaczęły ją piec. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich jej matka. Spojrzała na jej ręce i kolana i przeraziła się.  
— Hermiono — Pani Granger przypadła do niej. — Dziecko, co ci się stało?  
— To jest czar, mamo — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Nie wzywaj pogotowia, mam na to eliksir. Czy możesz otworzyć drugą szufladę w moim biurku?  
Kiedy kobieta podeszła do mebla, Hermiona z trudem zdusiła płacz. Ten anonim sugerował jedno. Ten, kto go wysłał, miał zabójcze intencje względem Harry'ego. Albo życzył mu śmierci albo przymierzał się do morderstwa. Musiała powiadomić Dumbledore'a.


	7. Chapter 7

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 7

Savannah siedziała po turecku na łóżku i oglądała swoją kolekcję kaset Queen. Układała je w równym rzędzie i liczyła. Gdy skończyła, mieszała je i z powrotem robiła to samo. Dziwny sposób na zajęcie myśli, ale pomagał.  
Od dwóch dni coś się działo. Co takiego, tego nie wiedziała. Syriusz nie zamierzał jej wtajemniczyć, podobnie jak Tonks. Wpadała do nich trzy razy dziennie i przez ten czas siedziała z nim przez godzinę w kuchni. Ją odsyłali do pokoju, wcześniej blokując i wyciszając drzwi.  
 _Znowu cholerna zmowa milczenia._  
Savannah działało to na nerwy. Czuła, że sprawa dotyczyła Harry'ego. Jeśli pojawiły się komplikacje, powinni jej powiedzieć. Gdyby umarł, prawda by jej nie ominęła. Musiałaby się z tym zmierzyć, czy tego by chcieli czy nie. Na myśl o tym poczuła, że oczy jej wilgotnieją i zasycha w gardle.  
Przetarła dłonią oczy i policzyła kasety. Freddie Mercury również nie żył.  
— Cholera! — wrzasnęła i złapała się za włosy. Dobrze, że nikt jej nie słyszał. Co ona wygaduje. Jej ukochany Freddie nie żył, ale Harry nadal był tym świecie. W ciężkim stanie, ale żył. — Harry, proszę, bądź silny — wyszeptała i zamknęła oczy. — Nie poddawaj się.  
Nagle usłyszała czyjś chichot. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała Stworka, który siedział na jej biurku.  
— Zaklinanie nie ma żadnej mocy — powiedział i w Savannah krew się zagotowała.  
— Co tu robisz? — spytała, patrząc na niego z niechęcią. Początkowo było jej go żal i nie rozumiała, dlaczego Syriusz tak go nie znosi. Współczuła mu zdziwaczenia i starała się być dla niego miła. Ale ten skrzat nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go lubił.  
— Stworek chciałby wiedzieć, czy panienka czegoś nie potrzebuje — odparł, a po chwili wymruczał: — Gdyby wypaliło jej mózg, byłoby o jedną…  
— Milcz — syknęła Savannah. — Chcę jednej rzeczy. Pistoletu, najlepiej kałasznikowa.  
— Mugolskie badziewie — Stworek wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. — Nie dostaniesz go.  
— Żadne badziewie — powiedziała i uniosła do góry kąciki ust. — Niezwykle skuteczne. Poproszę Syriusza, żeby go zaczarował. Pozbawi cię głowy, że aż miło.  
— Stworek nie podejrzewał panienki o tyle agresji — mruknął i stanął na blacie. Poprawił sobie brudną poszewkę i złapał się za boki. — To wpływ tego plugastwa, co tutaj przychodzi.  
— Zamknij się — warknęła Savannah i chwyciła swój walkman. Rzuciła nim w skrzata, który uchylił się przed ciosem. Urządzenie uderzyło w ścianę i rozpadło się na kawałki. Savannah wstała i wbiła w Stworka mordercze spojrzenie.  
— Teraz podpadłeś mi potrójnie — powiedziała, na co skrzat zeskoczył i z biurka i po chwili był na szafie. — Przez ciebie naraziłam własne życie, źle życzysz Harry'emu i nie mam teraz na czym słuchać Queen i Prince'a!  
— Królowej i księcia? — zaskrzeczał z góry. — Nie dość, że sympatyzujesz ze szlamami, to jeszcze interesuje cię ich polityka! Stworek jest załamany, komu służy!  
— Queen to rockowy zespół, a Prince to amerykański muzyk, ty łysa glizdo — syknęła Savannah. — Poza tym to dziwne: gardzisz mugolami, a mimo to wiesz, że mają swoją królową. Tutaj, w Anglii. Czyżby Walburga wyściubiała nos z tej nory i przechadzała się po sąsiedztwie? Może nawet zwędziła z czyjejś wycieraczki _„The Sun"_?  
— Nie wymawiaj imienia mojej pani swoimi plugawymi ustami! — wybuchł Stworek. — Ona nigdy nie upadłaby tak nisko, żeby sympatyzować ze szlamami! Nie jesteś godna tu mieszkać! Ani ty, ani ten morderca!  
Po tych słowach trzasnęło i zniknął. Savannah oddychała ciężko. Przeklęła siarczyście skrzata i usiadła z powrotem na łóżku. Spojrzała na kasety Queen ustawione w równym rzędzie i wzięła jedną do ręki. W tym momencie rozległo się kliknięcie zamka i w drzwiach ukazała się Tonks.  
— Nannah — Zmusiła się do uśmiechu. — Możesz już zejść. Zaraz podam obiad.  
— Myślałam, że za biurkiem zobaczyłam ohydnego pająka — powiedziała Savannah. — Odruchowo rzuciłam walkmanem w tamtym kierunku, ale chyba mi się przywidziało. Niestety rozwaliłam go. Czy możesz go naprawić?  
— Żaden problem — odparła Tonks i machnęła różdżką w tamtym kierunku. Walkman po chwili był cały i powędrował do rąk właścicielki.  
— Dzięki — mruknęła i spojrzała na kuzynkę. — Czy teraz powiesz mi, co dzieje się z Harrym?  
— Nic się nie dzieje. — Głos Dory był stanowczy. — To, że ja i Syriusz rozmawiamy nie znaczy, że coś…  
— Nie oszukuj mnie — przerwała jej Savannah. — Ciągle jakieś sekrety. Czy wypadek z Harrym niczego was nie nauczył? Nie ucieknę z tego powodu, ale mam dość niewiedzy. Jeśli źle z nim, po prostu to powiedz.  
Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Tonks przygryzła wargę i wyciągnęła w jej stronę rękę, ale po chwili ją cofnęła.  
— Wszystko z nim w porządku — odparła. — To, o czym rozmawiamy, dotyczy pewnego zdarzenia.  
— Jakiego? — Savannah wiedziała, co usłyszy, ale mimo to zapytała.  
— Przykro mi, Nannah — Dora pokręciła głową. Teraz nie miała przed sobą swojej kuzynki. Stała przed nią aurorka, dla której ważne było dobro sprawy.  
— Zastanawiam się, gdzie się podziała dawna Tonks. Nie poznaję jej w osobie, która stoi przede mną — powiedziała i choć wiedziała, że ją zrani, nie obchodziło jej to. — Gratuluję, coraz bardziej przypominasz Dumbledore'a.  
Minęła ją i ruszyła korytarzem. Wiedziała, że gdy minie jej złość, dopadną ją wyrzuty sumienia. Dora była jedną z najważniejszych dla niej osób, ale nie znosiła, kiedy traktowała ją jak dziecko. Natalie przeżywała, że rzadko widzi rodziców. Zapomniała o jednym. Zakon ich zmieniał. Nie całkowicie, ale zmieniał.  
Zeszła po schodach, kiedy usłyszała czyjś wesoły głos:  
— To mamy zadanie, nie, Syri?  
— Sza, Dung — uciszył go Black. — Nie tu i nie teraz.  
— Czemu? — Mundungus nie zraził się. — Czeka nas małe wyzwanko. Łapu capu i po dziadach.  
Wyszedł do przedpokoju i zachwiał się. Upadł na ścianę i wtedy zobaczył Savannah.  
— Ty, nie mówiłeś, że twoja siostrzenica to taka laska — wybełkotał. — Gdybym był młodszy, to miałabyś branie, mała.  
— Przymknij się — warknął Black i machnął różdżką. Dung poruszał ustami, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk.  
— Podsłuchiwanie weszło ci w krew — Syriusz przyszpilił wzrokiem Savannah. — Gdzie jest Tonks?  
— Na górze — odpowiedziała i zerknęła na Dunga. — Zjawił się tutaj dziabnięty?  
— Trafił mu się słaby moment — odparł Black i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Chodź, za chwilę coś ci przyszykuję. Ciekawe, co tak zajęło Tonks.  
— Może zasłuchała się we Freddiem — mruknęła Savannah. — Kiedyś go uwielbiała i raczej jej nie przeszło.  
— Też kiedyś słuchałem rocka — Syriusz uśmiechnął się. — Takiego naprawdę mocnego. To Queen dopiero wtedy zaczynało.  
— To Queen — burknęła Savannah. — To nie byle jaki zespół. To klejnot w muzyce, istny diament. Powinieneś znów zacząć słuchać rocka. Na początek proponuję Freddiego i chłopaków.  
— Pomyślimy — powiedział i zerknął na Dunga, który leżał pod ścianą i zaczynał chrapać. — A ten niech tu siedzi. Będziemy słyszeć, kiedy się obudzi. Nie umie być cicho, kiedy wypije. Jeśli wpadnie na stojak na parasole, mamuśka szybko da znać.  
Uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób i poprowadził Savannah w kierunku kuchni.  
— Jakie zadanie was czeka? — spytała, spoglądając uważnie na wuja. — Tylko nie próbuj mnie zbyć. Nie ty.  
— Nie zamierzam — Zatrzymał się i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Jest pewna robota do wykonania, ale nie dotyczy Harry'ego. Jest cały i zdrowy, pod najlepszą opieką.  
— Niedawno nie miałeś oporów przed mówieniem — spojrzała na niego z pretensją. — Teraz milczysz, jak wszyscy. Nie oczekuję, że zdradzisz najważniejsze sekrety Zakonu, ale mógłbyś uchylić rąbka tajemni…  
— Już powiedziałem — przerwał jej. — Z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Gdyby coś było na rzeczy, nie ukrywałbym tego przed tobą. Nie o wszystkim mogę ci powiedzieć. — Zmarszczył czoło. — A sugerowanie, że nabrałem wody w usta jest trochę przesadzone, nie uważasz? — Ostatnie dwa słowa wypowiedział ostrzej.  
Savannah zrobiło się głupio. Miał rację – nie zaprzeczył, że Zakon wyruszył z misją odbicia Harry'ego. Kiedy go sprowadzili, również nie próbował tego przed nią zataić. Dowiedziała się, w czyim domu przetrzymywano chłopaka i co stało się ze śmierciożercami. Niektórymi, co prawda.  
— Wybacz — powiedziała i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. — To jakieś przewrażliwienie. Nim tu trafiłam, każdy miał sekrety. A potem doszła ta sytuacja z Harrym i decyzja dyrektora, żeby go nie powiadamiać.  
Black chwycił jej podbródek i uniósł do góry, wskutek czego ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
— Rozumiem cię — odparł. — Trwanie w niewiedzy sprawiło, że stałaś się podejrzliwa i jeśli uznasz, że nie dostajesz informacji w wystarczającej ilości to już jest coś nie tak. Niepotrzebnie. — Puścił ją i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Nie będę ci mówił, że jesteś dzieckiem i że Zakon to sprawa dorosłych — powiedział. — Ile razy można to powtarzać. Tak jak tego, że rzeczy, które tam są omawiane, są ściśle tajne. Albus nalegał na pełną dyskrecję. Ja się do tego nie dostosowałem, co zauważyłaś. — Przytaknęła, więc dodał: — Nie myśl, że jeśli ci na coś nie odpowiem, to jestem przeciwko tobie. Wszyscy jesteśmy po jednej stronie. — Włożył ręce do kieszeni i mruknął: — Chodź do kuchni.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta i udała się za nim. Gdy się tam znaleźli, szybko wyczarował zapiekankę po irlandzku. Po chwili pojawiły się filiżanki z herbatą.  
Savannah nabrała dania na swój talerz i zerknęła na leżące obok sztućce. Nim zabrała się za jedzenie, spytała:  
— Kto zabił Notta?  
— Może najpierw zjemy? — Syriusz zirytował się. — Fajny temat w sam raz na obiad.  
Machnął różdżką i po chwili na jego talerzu znalazła się zapiekanka. Chwycił widelec i wbił go w kruche ciasto.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta i zabrała się za swoją porcję. Ruchy Blacka były nerwowe, widać, że wspomnienie o śmierciożercy zdenerwowało go. Kiedy nożem przeciął część zapiekanki, Savannah stanęła przed oczami straszna scena.  
 _Zobaczyła plecy jakiegoś mężczyzny, który uderzył w twarz czarnowłosą kobietę. Nie widziała tyłu jego głowy – ta część była zamazana. Ubranie kobiety było całe we krwi. Od razu ją poznała – to była jej matka._ _  
_ _— Zapytałem, czy bardzo cię boli — syknął. Shelly splunęła krwią i powiedziała:_ _  
_ _— To twoja odpowiedź._ _  
_ _Mężczyzna szarpnął nią mocno i cisnął o podłogę. Uderzyła się w głowę i straciła przytomność._  
— Nie! — krzyknęła Savannah, zrywając się z miejsca. — Zostaw ją!  
Nóż wypadł z ręki Syriusza i uderzył z głośnym brzękiem o podłogę. Zakrztusił się i walnął pięścią w klatkę piersiową, zszokowany zachowaniem dziewczyny. Przełknął i wstał.  
— Co ty wygadujesz, Savannah? — spytał, zaniepokojony. — Kogo mam zostawić?  
— Nie ty — Załkała i cofnęła się pod ścianę. — _On_.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — Black zbliżył się do niej. — Jaki on?  
— Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje — Złapała się rękami za głowę. — Wtedy, kiedy wyszłam z Natalie i jej mamą… Kiedy zwymiotowałam, to nie naleśnik mi zaszkodził.  
Syriusz chwycił ją za ramiona i zapytał:  
— Co się wtedy stało?  
— Miałam wizję — Po policzkach Savannah spłynęły łzy. — Z ubikacji wystawała czyjaś ręka. Potem zniknęła. A teraz to.  
— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? — Black zdenerwował się. — A teraz co zobaczyłaś?  
— Nie złość się — Savannah przełknęła. — Potem tego nie miałam. Myślałam, że to jednorazowe i…  
— To mogą być pozostałości Szaleńczego Zewu — Głos Syriusza był poważny. — Widocznie Albus nie usunął wszystkiego, choć myślał, że tak jest. Jaką teraz miałaś wizję?  
Wbił spojrzenie w siostrzenicę, która się spięła. Miała mu powiedzieć, że widziała scenę zabójstwa matki? Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, dodał ostrzej:  
— Mów.  
— Zobaczyłam mamę — wyszeptała i wtedy z jego twarzy zniknęła cała stanowczość. Zamrugał i zbladł.  
— Shelly? — Wziął głęboki wdech. — Powiedziałaś, że ten ktoś ma ją zostawić. Czy to była… — Urwał.  
— Tak — Oczy Savannah znowu zrobiły się wilgotne. — To był moment jej śmierci.  
Zdjął ręce z jej ramion. Ta informacja wstrząsnęła nim.  
— Czy widziałaś, kim była ta menda? — zapytał. — Która ją zaatakowała?  
— Widziałam jego plecy — wyszeptała. — Tył głowy był zamazany.  
— Dźgnął ją? —Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
— Jej ubranie było we krwi. Ten gość uderzył ją. Zapytał, czy bardzo ją boli. Mama splunęła krwią i odparła, że to jest jego odpowiedź. Wtedy uderzył ją po raz kolejny i cisnął o podłogę. Straciła przytomność.  
— Jebany skurwiel! — Syriusz zerwał i z całej siły kopnął w ścianę. Następne zaklął siarczyście i chwycił się za stopę.  
Savannah stała obok niego, wstrząśnięta. Wtedy do kuchni wpadła Tonks. Spojrzała na oboje i zapytała:  
— Syriuszu, co się stało? Dlaczego krzyczałeś?  
Black nie odpowiedział. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Dora zerknęła na kuzynkę w nadziei, że od niej czegoś się dowie.  
— Ja… — zaczęła, ale wtedy odezwał się Syriusz:  
— Savannah miała wizje. Pierwszą w dniu, kiedy wyszła z Belindą. Teraz była następna. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Czy możesz zafiukać do Albusa?  
— Nie — Savannah chciała podejść do kuzynki, ale chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Pozbędziemy się tego raz na zawsze — Przyszpilił siostrzenicę wzrokiem. — Gdyby nie twoja reakcja, nie dowiedzielibyśmy się. Myślałaś, że to jednorazowe? Takie rzeczy nigdy nie znikają same.  
Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie i skinęła głową. Puścił ją i zwrócił się do Tonks:  
— Widziała moment śmierci Shelly. Wygląda na to, że pozostałości Szaleńczego Zewu nadal w niej tkwią.  
Dora zakryła dłonią usta, ale po chwili powiedziała:  
— Zaraz wracam.  
Syriusz usiadł na krześle i westchnął ciężko. Savannah oparła się o ścianę i utkwiła wzrok w niedojedzonej zapiekance.  
— A jeśli tego nie da się usunąć? — spytała, na co odparł nerwowo:  
— Nie gadaj głupot. Albus powtórzy to tyle razy, ile trzeba i powinno być po sprawie. A jeśli nie to przysięgam, że jeszcze dziś wyruszę na poszukiwanie trupa mojego brata. A jak go znajdę, to zapomnę co to znaczy mieć szacunek dla zmarłych.  
Savannah wzdrygnęła się; jeszcze nigdy nie mówił tak przekonująco.  
— Twoje poczucie humoru czasami bywa straszne — powiedziała. — Masz rację, zaraz będzie po problemie. Profesor Dumbledore usunie to ze mnie.  
— Cholera wie, co wyczyniał z czarną magią — Syriusz mówił nie do niej, lecz do siebie. — Pieprzony Regulus…  
Uderzył dłonią w blat, co przestraszyło dziewczynę.  
— Przepraszam, Nannah — wychrypiał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. — Chodź tutaj.  
Podeszła do niego, a on posadził ją na kolanie.  
— Nie chciałbym — zaczął. — Abyś zatajała przede mną takie rzeczy. Jeśli znajdziesz się w sytuacji, która wywoła u ciebie niepokój lub wyda ci się dziwna, masz mi powiedzieć. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak — odparła. — Ja myślałam...  
— Że sobie poradzisz? — Uniósł brew. — Nie ma to jak poczucie, że panujesz nad sytuacją. Nauczyłaś się tego od Harry'ego. On też myśli, że z wieloma z rzeczami da sobie radę sam. Takie rozumowanie jest błędne.  
W tym momencie w przedpokoju rozległy się wrzaski Walburgi.  
— To pewnie Dung — mruknął Syriusz. — Zaczekaj chwilę.  
Odsunął ją i wyszedł z kuchni. Savannah usiadła na krześle, które zwolnił. Czy czuła się winna, że milczała za pierwszym razem? Syriusz miał rację, ale do licha, skąd mogła wiedzieć, że to się powtórzy? Przez tyle dni nic się nie działo, a teraz przyszło znienacka…  
Jej myśli przerwało bełkotanie Dunga, którego prowadził Black:  
— Syri, może chociaż jedną…  
— Nie — Głos gospodarza był stanowczy. — Żadnej Ognistej. Siadaj na tyłku i bądź grzeczny.  
Jedno z krzeseł wysunęło się od stołu; Black posadził na nim Fletchera i powiedział:  
— Za chwilę zjawi się Albus. Pomoże ci wrócić do domu.  
— Czyli nie dostanę Ognistej? — Dung zasępił się. — A idź, żałować mi odrobiny.  
— Na odrobinie się nie skończy — wycedził Syriusz. — Dumbledore nie będzie zachwycony, kiedy zobaczy, w jakim jesteś stanie.  
— Miałem zły dzień — burknął. — Interes nie poszedł tak, jak trzeba. W dodatku jeszcze ta robota u Grangerów…  
Urwał, łapiąc się za usta. Syriusz przeszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem i wtedy odezwała się Savannah:  
— U Grangerów? Co się wydarzyło w domu Hermiony?  
Spojrzała na Syriusza i powiedziała:  
— Hermiona jest moją przyjaciółką! Jak mogłeś milczeć na jej temat! Co się…  
— Wszyscy żyją — Black nadal przyszpilał Dunga wzrokiem. — Daliśmy im ochronę. On — Tu wskazał brodą na Fletchera. — Miał dziś tam być z Remusem. Ale ze względu na jego stan musimy wyznaczyć kogoś innego.  
— Dlaczego Hermiona i jej rodzice mają zapewnioną ochronę? — Głos Durance zadrżał. — To nie wzięło się znikąd.  
— Dostali dziwny anonim — powiedział Black. — Grangerowie nie chcieli się zgodzić na ochronę, ale przekonaliśmy ich, że to niezbędne. Zaklęcia ochronne to jedno, a świadomość, że w razie czego jest ktoś, kto zdąży w porę zareagować, to drugie.  
— Cały czas ktoś z nimi jest?  
— Rodzice Hermiony teraz są w pracy — wyjaśnił Syriusz, nie spuszczając oczu z Fletchera. — Radziliśmy im wziąć wolne, żeby mieć całą rodzinę na oku, ale nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Rzuciliśmy na nich zaklęcia ochronne; gdyby ktoś ich zaatakował, na miejscu pojawiłby się ktoś z Zakonu. Kiedy ich nie ma, z Hermioną siedzi Bill Weasley.  
— On też jest w Zakonie? — spytała Savannah, na co skinął głową.  
Dung zaczął marudzić; Black już otwierał usta, żeby go uciszyć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich Dumbledore z Tonks. Savannah przygryzła wargę, widząc dyrektora.  
— Witaj, Syriuszu — Albus skinął głową Blackowi. Gdy zobaczył Dunga, zmarszczył brwi.  
— Nimfadoro, czy możesz się nim zająć? — spytał, wskazując brodą na Fletchera. — Z Mundungusa nie będzie dzisiaj pożytku.  
— No wiesz, Albusie! — Czarodziej oburzył się; uspokoił się nieco, kiedy Tonks położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Odprowadzę cię do domu — wyszeptała i zerknęła na Savannah. — Powinieneś się położyć.  
— Z tobą zawsze, malutka — zarechotał, na co Dora pociągnęła go w górę. — Mam u siebie zapas Ognistej i…  
Nadal poruszał ustami, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Za wszystkim stał Syriusz, który przypatrywał mu się zniesmaczony.  
— Trzeba go wysłać do Munga — mruknął. — Na skuteczne odtrucie. Za często mu się to zdarza.  
— Zajmę się tym — powiedział Dumbledore i utkwił spojrzenie w Savannah. Poczekał, aż Tonks wyprowadzi Dunga. Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, odsunął krzesło i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko dziewczyny. Black oparł się o ścianę i obserwował ich w milczeniu.  
— Syriusz powiedział mi, co się stało — zaczął dyrektor. — Źle zrobiłaś, nie mówiąc nic za pierwszym razem.  
Zrobił pauzę, oczekując, że Savannah coś powie. Gdy milczała, ciągnął:  
— W drugiej wizji widziałaś scenę zabójstwa matki. Syriusz wspomniał, że ujrzałaś tył napastnika, którego głowa była zamazana. — Kiedy skinęła głową, powiedział: — Kiedy słyszałaś rozmowę śmierciożerców, byłaś pod działaniem Szaleńczego Zewu. Usunąłem go, ale okazało się, że coś tam jeszcze zostało. Wizja, którą zobaczyłaś, potwierdziła jedno.  
Zmarszczyła brwi, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Podejrzewaliśmy, że za śmiercią Shelly stoi któryś z ludzi Voldemorta. Teraz mamy pewność.  
— Ale nie wiemy, kto to jest — warknął Syriusz. — Tył jego głowy był zamazany, co jest dziwne. Skoro doświadczyła wizji, powinna zobaczyć cały obraz. Bez żadnych zakłóceń.  
— Jeśli to Regulus rzucił na sygnet Szaleńczy Zew — Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech. — To miał jakiś plan. Zaklęcie połączyło się z innymi śmierciożercami. Wizja, która ukazała się Savannah, to sekret jednego z nich. Pilnie skrywany, skoro obraz miał usterkę.  
— Nie możesz go jakoś przejąć i naprawić? — spytał Black. — Chcę wiedzieć, co za skurwiel zabił moją siostrę.  
— Rozumiem twój ból — powiedział dyrektor ostro. — Ale postaraj się nie przeklinać. Niestety nie jest to możliwe, kiedy w danej osobie są resztki klątwy. Trzeba je usunąć, inaczej sytuacja się skomplikuje.  
— Skomplikuje? — Głos Savannah zadrżał. — To znaczy?  
— Objawy mogą się nasilić — wyjaśnił i wyciągnął różdżkę. — Nie jest powiedziane kiedy. Może jutro, może za miesiąc, a nawet za pół roku. Kiedy do tego dojdzie, wpadniesz w system urojeń.  
— Zwariuję — wyszeptała, na co powiedział:  
— Nie od razu. Pod ich wpływem możesz robić rzeczy, których byś nie chciała.  
Z końca jego różdżki wystrzeliło coś srebrzystego i pomknęło w kierunku dziewczyny. Otoczyło jej klatkę piersiową i wchłonęło się w nią.  
— Już? — spytała, ale pokręcił głową. Wsadził rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej fiolkę ze srebrnym płynem.  
— To antidotum — powiedział. — Jest okropne w smaku, ale skuteczne. Wypij je.  
Podał jej fiolkę; kiedy wyjęła zatyczkę, w jej nozdrza uderzył ohydny zapach.  
— Śmierdzi jak zgniła dynia — mruknęła, na co ponaglił ją, marszcząc brwi. Zatkała nos i wypiła wszystko jednym haustem. Skrzywiła się, ale najważniejsze, że zażyła antidotum.  
Dyrektor za pomocą różdżki sprawdził, czy zadziałało.  
— Już po wszystkim — powiedział. — Jak się czujesz, Savannah? Jakieś zawroty, mdłości?  
— Nie, jest w porządku — odparła, na co uśmiechnął się. Wstał i zwrócił się do Blacka:  
— Zajmę się sprawą Shelly. Mam przy sobie odpowiednich ludzi.  
— Wiesz, że nie dam ci spokoju — Syriusz był śmiertelnie poważny.  
— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Czy jest coś, co chciałbyś mi jeszcze powiedzieć?  
— Tak — Black zmarszczył czoło. — Dung wygadał się przy Savannah. Wie o Grangerach i anonimie.  
Dumbledore zerknął na dziewczynę.  
— Czy wie, czego dotyczył? — spytał Syriusza, na co ten pokręcił głową. Savannah zmarszczyła czoło; nie podobało się jej to.  
— Dlaczego ktoś groził Hermionie i jej rodzinie? — Nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić. — Co…  
— To nie jest twoja sprawa. — Głos dyrektora był ostry. — Miło, że obchodzi cię panna Granger. Uspokoję cię – jej rodzina jest bezpieczna.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta. Myślała, że Syriusz się za nią wstawi, ale tego nie zrobił. Dumbledore przez chwilę się jej przyglądał, nim powiedział:  
— Jutro coś się wydarzy. — I patrząc na Blacka, skinął głową.  
— Na pewno? — Syriusz zmarszczył czoło.  
— Tak — Dumbledore schował różdżkę do kieszeni. — Spotkamy się dzisiaj wieczorem. Na mnie już czas.  
Pożegnał się z Blackiem i jego siostrzenicą; kiedy wyszedł, Savannah miała nadąsaną minę.  
— To nie jest moja sprawa — prychnęła. — Oczywiście, że jest! Hermiona jest dla mnie jak siostra. Wszystko, co jej dotyczy, mnie obchodzi.  
— Rozumiem cię — Syriusz położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Dlatego…  
— Dlatego co? — Strąciła jego rękę i spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Gdyby Dung nie wygadał się po pijaku, nie powiedziałbyś mi.  
— Opanuj się — rzucił ostro. — I siadaj, bo chcę ci coś przekazać.  
— Wiem co — mruknęła. — Marsz do pokoju, bo zachowujesz się jak rozpuszczona gówniara.  
— Masz rację — Syriusz przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — W tym momencie zachowałaś się jak gówniara. Ale nie to miałem na myśli. Od jutra mamy nowego lokatora.  
— Kogo? — Zmarszczyła czoło. — Jeśli to profesor Lupin, to nie jestem zaskoczona.  
— Hermionę — powiedział. — Ta gadka Albusa o tym, że coś się wydarzy. Zgodził się, żebym cię poinformował.  
— A jej rodzice?  
— Cały czas mamy ich na oku. Bill nadal by z nią siedział, gdyby nie zapytała go o możliwość przeniesienia się tutaj. Powiedział, że zapyta Albusa, a ten się zgodził. Hermiona przybędzie tu wieczorem.

**

Tak też się stało. Savannah siedziała z Syriuszem w bibliotece, kiedy płomienie w kominku zapłonęły na zielono i uniosły się ku górze. Wyszli z nich Remus Lupin i Hermiona Granger. Na jej widok Durance wstała.  
— Wszystko pod kontrolą? — zapytał Syriusz przyjaciela.  
— Tak — Lupin otrzepał szatę z sadzy. — Na miejscu są Tonks i Kingsley.  
— Ninny — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Durance, na co ta odparła:  
— Cześć.  
Brak wylewności z jej strony sprawił, że Granger zacisnęła usta. Lupin wymienił spojrzenie z Blackiem, który powiedział:  
— Będziecie razem dzielić pokój. Za chwilę przyjdę i wyczaruję drugie łóżko. Savannah, czy możesz zaprowadzić Hermionę na górę?  
— Oczywiście — odparła i wyszła z biblioteki. Granger zacisnęła dłonie na swojej walizce; Black podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Przyjdę za piętnaście minut — rzekł, na co skinęła głową. Wiedziała, co miał na myśli. I tak zamierzała porozmawiać z Savannah.  
Kiedy wyszła z biblioteki, zobaczyła, że Durance czeka na nią w korytarzu, opierając się o ścianę.  
— Po raz pierwszy nie cieszysz się na mój widok — zauważyła Hermiona.  
— Pewnie nie ostatni — mruknęła Savannah. — Idę o głowę, że powodów do takiego zachowania będę mieć jeszcze wiele.  
— Taka pewna przyszłości? — zadrwiła Granger. — Trelawney szykuje się poważna konkurencja. Ale do rzeczy – nie miej do mnie pretensji, że nie pisałam ci tego, co chciałam. Dumbledore mi zabronił.  
— Dumbledore mi zabronił — powtórzyła poirytowana Savannah. — Dumbledore postanowił, Dumbledore uważa tak, a nie inaczej. Do diabła z nim! Widzisz, co się stało! Obiecałam Harry'emu, że powiadomię go, kiedy tu trafię. Ale dyrcio stwierdził, że to musi zaczekać. Przez jego Niepodważalne Ja stało się to, co się stało.  
Uderzyła dłonią w ścianę, dając upust złości. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że za chwilę zjawią się tu Syriusz i Lupin. Chwyciła Granger za rękę i wyprowadziła z korytarza.  
— Zwolnij — powiedziała Hermiona i zatrzymała się. — Rozumiem twoje zdenerwowanie, sama myślę podobnie. Nie mogłam nic zrobić, tak jak Ron.  
— Nie jesteśmy jedyni — rzekła Savannah, kiedy wchodziły po schodach. — Syriusz siedzi w tym domu na jego polecenie. Nie może wyjść nawet na chwilę.  
— Koszmar — podsumowała Granger. — Dobrze, że ty zjawiłaś się wcześniej.  
— Sfiksowałby do reszty — mruknęła. — Jak Stworek.  
— Stworek? — Granger zatrzymała się.  
— To nasz skrzat domowy — wyjaśniła Savannah, odwracając się. — Mały, wredny koczkodan. Tylko nie próbuj go zagłaskać. Jemu nic nie pomoże. To beznadziejny przypadek.  
Mówiąc to, ruszyła dalej. Kiedy znalazły się przed sypialnią Savannah, Durance westchnęła. Oparła się plecami o drzwi i powiedziała:  
— Przepraszam, że na ciebie naskoczyłam. Byłam zła, wszyscy coś ukrywali. To, że tak postąpiłaś, to nie dlatego, że taki miałaś zamiar.  
— Dajmy temu spokój — Hermiona położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. — Teraz najważniejsze jest to, żeby Harry wyzdrowiał.  
— Zgadza się — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — À propos Harry'ego. Czy anonim, który otrzymaliście dotyczył jego osoby?  
— Ja go dostałam — sprecyzowała Granger. — Wiesz, wolę pogadać o tym w środku.  
Savannah skinęła głową i otworzyła drzwi. Kiedy weszła do środka, zatrzymała się. To, co ujrzała sprawiło, że miała ochotę udusić Stworka. Kasety Queen, a właściwie to co z nich zostało, walały się po podłodze. Pudełka była połamane, okładki podarte. Taśmy z kaset powyciągane lub porwane.  
Savannah schyliła się i wzięła do ręki jedną.  
— Pieprzony Stworek — zaklęła i ścisnęła kasetę. — Teraz wiesz, dlaczego go nienawidzę.  
— Jest strasznie złośliwy — Granger zmarszczyła czoło. — To niepodobne do skrzatów.  
— Pocieszeniem jest to, że Syriusz je naprawi — powiedziała Savannah i usiadła na łóżku. — Przedtem pewnie go przeklnie.  
Gdy zobaczyła oburzone spojrzenie Hermiony, dodała:  
— Mam nadzieję, że skutecznie. Nie mówmy o nim. Czego dotyczył ten anonim?  
Hermiona położyła walizkę na podłodze i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Usiadła obok Savannah i powiedziała:  
— Ten ktoś ma złe zamiary wobec Harry'ego.  
— Chce go — Savannah zrobiła wdech, nim wypowiedziała to słowo. — Zabić?  
— Tak — Granger zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. — Albo nas szantażuje.  
— Pewnie podwoili jego ochronę w Mungu — wyszeptała Durance. — Mam nadzieję, że to zwykłe pogróżki.  
— W razie czego Zakon jest przygotowany — Granger wbiła wzrok w zniszczone kasety. — Zastanawiałaś się, kto może za tym stać?  
— Tak. Malfoy.  
— Stary czy młody?  
— Gdyby to był Dracon, nie zdziwiłabym się — mruknęła Savannah. — Matka Natalie dała wycisk jego ojcu.  
— Mama Natalie? — Hermiona zamrugała. — To ona też jest w Zakonie?  
— Tak, ale nie tylko ona — Savannah wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi. — Dumbledore wciągnął całą swoją rodzinę, oczywiście oprócz Nat i jej siostry. Odwalają za niego brudną robotę.  
W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Syriusz. Na widok zniszczonych kaset zmarszczył czoło.  
— Co tu się stało? — spytał, zatrzymując wzrok na Savannah.  
— To robota Stwora — mruknęła. — Czy możesz je naprawić?  
Black machnął różdżką i po chwili kasety leżały w równym rzędzie na biurku.  
— Wypatroszę go — warknął. — Jak tylko go znajdę.  
— Nie zamierzam cię powstrzymać — Savannah uśmiechnęła się. — Ostatnio jego czyny przechodzą ludzkie pojęcie.  
— Zapomniałbym — Syriusz znowu machnął różdżką i po chwili obok łóżka siostrzenicy pojawiło się drugie. — Proszę bardzo, Hermiono. Nannah, ustąpisz koleżance kilka półek w szafie czy mam wyczarować nową?  
— Oczywiście, że ustąpię — Savannah spojrzała na niego z urazą. — Chyba nie myślałeś, że będę robić problem.  
Black pokręcił głową i powiedział:  
— Gdybyście czegoś chciały, jesteśmy na dole.  
Gdy wyszedł, Savannah klasnęła w dłonie. Rozległ się cichy trzask i ujrzały Stworka. Łypnął groźnie na swoją panią, potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Hermionę.  
— Zaraz się zacznie — mruknęła Savannah. Stworek zezował na Granger i zapytał:  
— W czym mogę panience służyć? — Po chwili dodał: — Mała zdrajczyni przywlokła ohydną szlamę.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Durance, marszcząc czoło.  
— Mówiłam ci, że jest psychiczny — powiedziała i wtedy zwróciła się do Stworka: — To jest mój gość i masz być wobec niej miły. Rozpakuj jej rzeczy – jeśli zobaczę, że coś zniszczyłeś, mojego czy jej, odpowiesz przed Syriuszem.  
— Tak, panienko — burknął skrzat i przyszpilił Hermionę wzrokiem.  
— Kiedy skończysz — Savannah uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Przygotujesz dla niej ciepłą kąpiel z olejkiem lawendowym.  
Stworek przytaknął, a wtedy dodała:  
— Później wysprzątasz łazienkę. Ma lśnić. Możesz odejść.  
Skrzat ukłonił się i zniknął.  
— Zaraz tu wróci i weźmie się za robotę — mruknęła. — Chodź do kuchni. Nie wiem jak ty, ale mam ochotę na ciasto, które upiekła pani Weasley.  
Mówiąc to, skinęła na Hermionę, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.


	8. Chapter 8

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 8

Dni na Grimmauld Place 12 mijały wolno, ale Savannah i Hermiona umiały zorganizować sobie czas. Pomagały Syriuszowi i Remusowi w sprzątaniu, przygotowywały obiad i kolację, grały w gry planszowe (należące do Granger) i dużo rozmawiały.  
Savannah opowiedziała jej o sygnecie Regulusa, Szaleńczym Zewie, wizjach i napiętej relacji Natalie z rodzicami.  
— Dzień przed twoim przyjazdem dyrektor usunął ze mnie resztki klątwy — Durance wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi i wbiła wzrok w tenisówki. — Gdyby tego nie zrobił, wizje przybrałyby na sile i powoli sfiksowałabym.  
— Ciekawe, w jakim celu Regulus rzucił Szaleńczy Zew na sygnet — Granger zmarszczyła czoło. — Wspomniałaś, że klątwa połączyła się z innymi śmierciożercami. To może oznaczać jedno.  
— Że chciał wiedzieć, co kombinują? — Savannah uniosła brew. — Wydaje mi się, że jak odwalają coś dla Voldemorta — Zignorowała oburzone spojrzenie Hermiony, kiedy wymówiła jego imię. — To stawiają na solidarność. No wiesz, żeby go zadowolić. Ale jak znamy życie, wszędzie są lizusy, dla których najważniejsze są własne korzyści.  
— Regulus mógł to przewidzieć — Granger oparła podbródek na dłoni. — I dlatego tak postąpił. Chciał wiedzieć, czy ktoś nie podkłada mu świni, żeby w razie czego poinformować Sama – Wiesz – Kogo. Powodzenie jego planów jest dla niego najważniejsze i nie byłby zachwycony, gdyby coś z nich nie wyszło wskutek kombinowania jego ludzi.  
— O tak — Savannah uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. — Łatwo to sobie wyobrazić. Voldi jarający się tym, że to, czego pragnie, ma niemalże w zasięgu ręki. I traci to, ponieważ kilku z jego ludzi strzeliło focha i zagrało nie tak, jak trzeba. Określenie, że się wkurzył, byłoby zbyt łagodne.  
— Fajnie go nazywasz — Hermiona zmrużyła oczy. — Gdyby to usłyszał, tak by cię przeklął, że nie chcę myśleć o sile rażenia klątwy.  
— Zmiótłby mnie z powierzchni ziemi — mruknęła Savannah i wstała. — Skeeter pisała, że wszyscy byli zszokowani, jak niewiele zostało z mojego taty. W obliczu tego, co mnie czeka, śmiem twierdzić, że był szczęściarzem.  
Splotła dłonie z tyłu i zaczęła przechadzać się w jedną i w drugą stronę. Znajdowały się w bibliotece, gdzie wcześniej pochłonęła je gra w Monopoly.  
— Kto wie, co Regulus chciał osiągnąć — mruknęła. — Mówiłam o lizusach, których być może chciał przejrzeć. Tak naprawdę był jednym z nich.  
Stanęła przy jednym z regałów i oparła się o niego plecami. Hermiona wstała i podeszła do niej.  
— Cokolwiek by to było, to nie twoje zmartwienie. — Położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Wiesz, niepotrzebnie to roztrząsamy. On nie żyje, a jego działania to przeszłość. Zaczęłaś się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ to ciebie dopadła klątwa. Już po wszystkim i lepiej, jeśli zamkniemy ten temat.  
— O ile można go zamknąć — Savannah rozejrzała się po bibliotece. — Ten dom to jedna wielka tajemnica. — Machnęła ręką, wskazując na półki z książkami. — To, co tutaj widzimy również  
— Żeby poznać motywy Regulusa — Granger spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Chcesz zagłębić się w czarną magię?  
— Nie to miałam na myśli — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — W głowie śmierciożercy siedzi jedno – co zrobić, żeby bardziej wejść w tyłek Voldemortowi. Reg pewnie nie był wyjątkiem, wyobrażał sobie, czego to on nie zrobi, żeby stać się jego protegowanym. Nadszedł moment, w którym mógł się wykazać, ale coś poszło nie tak i dał ciała. Voldemort nie uznał porażki i go zabił.  
— To co miałaś na myśli, kiedy wskazałaś na księgi? — Hermiona skrzyżowała ramiona.  
— Jak zauważyłaś — Oczy Savannah rozbłysły. — Biblioteka jest ogromna. A w książce łatwo jest coś ukryć.  
— Chcesz je wszystkie przeszukać? — Granger spojrzała na nią w sposób, jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa. — Ich jest setki. Wprawdzie masz czas, ale jak to zrobisz, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Syriusza? Nie ma tutaj mugolskiej literatury oprócz tego, co dostarcza ci rodzina. Szybko zainteresuje go, czemu ciągle tu jesteś.  
— Bo lubię ciszę i spokój? — spytała ironicznie Savannah. — I zapach zakurzonych stronic? Wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe. Nie zamierzam szukać książka po książce. Pomyśl – skoro Reg pragnął uznania ze strony Voldemorta, to po które by sięgnął?  
Hermiona rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.  
— Grindelwald — powiedziała. — Żeby zwyciężyć, potrzebna była mu armia. Czarodzieje, którzy się do niego przyłączyli, zabiegali o jego względy. Regulus musiał wertować pozycje o Grindelwaldzie...  
— Ostatnia półka na końcu — mruknęła Savannah. — Zdążyłam się zorientować.  
— Przygotowałaś się — Hermiona uniosła brew.  
— Nie — Durance spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Przed znalezieniem sygnetu trochę tu siedziałam. Obiecałam Syriuszowi, że nie tknę żadnej książki. Mógł mieć wątpliwości, ale zwyciężyła jego świadomość, że brzydzę się czarną magią. Zaufał mi. Tak było, niczego nie ruszałam. Do momentu, kiedy nie przeczytałam ostatniej książki od wujka Teda. Z nudów zaczęłam się przechadzać i tak sobie oglądałam tytuły.  
— A gdyby w czasie tego spacerku wystrzeliła w ciebie jakaś klątwa? — Granger przyszpiliła ją wzrokiem. — Z tych książek, kiedy się nad nimi pochylałaś? Nie wiadomo, czy twoi dziadkowie i ci przed nimi ich nie zabezpieczyli.  
— Syriusz sprawdził dom na obecność czarnej magii — wyjaśniła. — A ta wpadka z sygnetem. Cóż, nie mógł sobie darować, że wyszło, jak wyszło.  
— Że wyszło jak wyszło — Hermiona przytknęła dłoń do czoła. — Co za wyluzowane podejście, nie mogę! Też bym takie miała, bo przecież ryzyko wypalenia mózgu to jedno wielkie nic!  
— Tak, świadomość tego spłynęła po mnie jak woda po kaczce — syknęła Savannah. — Jeśli by tak było, to oznacza, że nie boję się ryzyka. Lubię je podejmować, ale nie kosztem własnego życia.  
Odwróciła się plecami do przyjaciółki i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Już o tym zapomniałaś? — Z tyłu dobiegł ją głos Granger. — Może dokończysz wątek o książkach z Grindelwaldem?  
Savannah odwróciła się i wbiła w nią spojrzenie.  
— Wyczujemy moment — wyszeptała. — Kiedy będziemy mogły tu przyjść. Najpewniej w nocy. Syriusz powiedział, że Regulus mógł w całkiem niezłym stopniu opanować czarną magię. Był dobry w zaklęciach. To oznacza, że edukując się, robił notatki.  
— Albo uczył się pamięciowo — mruknęła sarkastycznie Granger. — Jeśli je robił, to gdzie one są? To nie były dwie czy trzy kartki, tylko całkiem spora ilość.  
— Nie wszystko mogło się zachować — Durance zmarkotniała. — Kiedy zginął, Walburga szalała z rozpaczy. Możliwe, że pozbyła się zapisków.  
— Albo jest tak, jak mówisz. Że Regulus upchnął pojedyncze kartki w książki. Mógł również nanieść osobiste uwagi na gotowych pozycjach.  
— Podchodzisz do tego tak spokojnie? — Savannah uniosła w górę kąciki ust. — Mazanie po książkach to dla ciebie najgorsza zbrodnia.  
— Owszem — Hermiona zmrużyła oczy. — Zawsze tak będzie, ale teraz skupiamy się na czymś konkretny…  
Urwała, ponieważ usłyszała odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Wymieniła z Savannah szybkie spojrzenie.  
— Uważam, że powinnaś używać różu — Głos Durance był stanowczy. — Z tą bladością mogłabyś uchodzić za dziewczynę wampira.  
— I kto to mówi — Hermiona udała poirytowaną. — Kiedy staniesz nieumalowana na tle ściany, zlewacie się w całość.  
Usłyszały czyjeś kroki i po chwili ujrzały Remus Lupina. Ściągnął brwi na ich widok i zapytał:  
— Nie przeszkadzam?  
— Ależ skąd, Remusie — Savannah uśmiechnęła się do byłego profesora. — Próbowałam nakłonić Hermionę do pozytywnej zmiany.  
— Zacznij od siebie — mruknęła Granger. — W przeciwieństwie do ciebie uwielbiam moją bladość.  
Lupin uśmiechnął się, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało uważne. Savannah starała się być rozluźniona; gdyby się spięła, nabrałby podejrzeń. Sytuacje z trzeciego roku pozwoliły jej go poznać – wiedziała, kiedy być czujną.  
— Przyszedłem, żeby wam powiedzieć — zaczął. — Że coś na was czeka w kuchni.  
— Coś czeka? — Savannah uniosła brew. — Czy to forma przenośni? Masz na myśli dobrą nowinę?  
— Nie — Lupin spoważniał. — To nie dotyczy Harry'ego. Poczta do was przyszła.  
— Aha — Savannah opuścił entuzjazm. — Czy nie jest za wcześnie?  
— Dla ciebie zawsze będzie — mruknęła Hermiona. — Chodźmy.

Kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni, zastali tam Syriusza. Siedział przy stole i coś czytał. Savannah zdumiało, że miał na nosie okulary.  
— Od kiedy je nosisz? — spytała, odsuwając krzesło. — Nie widziałam cię w nich.  
— Od kilku dni — Black uśmiechnął się do niej. — Poppy wpadła na chwilę i zaoferowała się, że mnie przebada. Przy okazji zaleciła mi okulary do czytania.  
— Nieźle ci w nich — Hermiona uniosła kąciki ust. — I trochę dziwnie.  
— Nie tylko ty tak uważasz — odparł. — Sam nie mogę się przestawić.  
Savannah zerknęła na arkusz, który trzymał w ręku.  
— Co czytasz? — spytała, wskazując na niego brodą. Black zdjął okulary i położył arkusz na blacie.  
— Nie tylko wy dostałyście przesyłkę od profesor McGonagall — powiedział. — Nadrabiam pewne zaległości.  
Savannah wstała i zbliżyła się do niego. Widząc, co zawierał arkusz, zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Poprosiłeś ją, żeby przysłała ci moje oceny — rzekła. — Czy nie uważasz, że powinnam o tym wiedzieć?  
— Teraz wiesz — odparł. — Nie wiem, dlaczego się burzysz. Nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia w kwestii nauki. Od pierwszej klasy dobrze się uczysz. Co do zachowania... tutaj mógłbym się czepiać.  
— Poprosiłeś ją również o listę szlabanów, jakie otrzymałam? — Savannah przewróciła oczami. — Pewnie jeszcze informacje, za co odjęto mi punkty?  
— W pierwszej klasie nie było tak źle, ale za to w drugiej zaczęłaś szaleć.  
— Nie sama — mruknęła i skrzyżowała ramiona. — Były ze mną Kelly i Nat. Zamierzasz mnie z tego rozgrzeszać? Nie zapominaj, że moje przewinienia są niczym w porównaniu z twoimi.  
Wtedy dostrzegła coś jeszcze. Obok Blacka leżała książka, z której coś wystawało. Chwyciła za koniec i dana rzecz upadła. Wysypały się z niej liczne zdjęcia.  
— Tego raczej nie dostałeś od McGonagall — zauważyła Savannah, kiedy schyliła się, żeby je zebrać. — Poprosiłeś o nie ciocię, tak?  
— Chciałem nadrobić to, w czym nie uczestniczyłem — powiedział, kiedy wyprostowała się, trzymając fotografie. Podała mu je; Hermiona podeszła do nich, zaciekawiona.  
— Czy mogę je obejrzeć? — spytała, na co Syriusz skinął głową. Podał jej zdjęcia, ku niezadowoleniu Savannah.  
— Byłaś słodka — Granger rozpłynęła na widok jednego z nich. — To na nocniku jest super.  
— Założę się, że ty masz ich więcej — mruknęła Durance, obserwując przyjaciółkę, która przekładała fotografie. W pewnym momencie doszła do takiej, na której widniała kobieta z dzieckiem. Widząc ją, Savannah spoważniała.  
— Twoja mama i ty — wyszeptała Hermiona.  
Black spojrzał na zdjęcie i pogładził się po brodzie.  
— Zrobiono je po moim aresztowaniu — powiedział, na co Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— To zdjęcie jest nawiedzone — odparła, na co Black zmarszczył brwi. Cofnęła się i objęła ramionami.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — spytał zaniepokojony. — Dlaczego uważasz, że jest nawiedzone?  
— Zrobiono je w dniu, kiedy zginęła — Jej głos zadrżał. — Kiedy miałam wizję, była tak samo ubrana.  
— Może lubiła tę bluzkę — Hermiona spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. — I często ją nosiła. To, że była w nią ubrana… tego dnia, nie znaczy wcale, że to wasza ostatnia fotografia.  
— Savannah ma rację — Teraz odezwał się Lupin. — Zdjęcie zrobiono na kilka godzin przed tragedią.  
Cała trójka utkwiła w nim wzrok.  
— Ty je zrobiłeś — stwierdził Syriusz, na co skinął głową.  
— Shelly prosiła mnie o to — powiedział. — Kiedy zginęli Potterowie i cię aresztowano, zaczęła robić mnóstwo zdjęć. Sobie, dziecku, Tonksom. Twierdziła, że każde zrobione może być ostatnim.  
Black zacisnął usta i odebrał Hermionie fotografie. Spojrzał na siostrzenicę, która zdawała się być nieobecna.  
— Nannah — zwrócił się do niej. — Czy wszystko w porządku?  
Drgnęła i po chwili skinęła głową. Usiadła przy stole i spytała Lupina:  
— Czy po aresztowaniu Syriusza często nas odwiedzałeś?  
— Starałem się — powiedział. Jej pytanie nie zaskoczyło go. — Nie byłem jedynym, który to robił. W tym trudnym dla niej czasie mogła liczyć na wsparcie wielu osób.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta i wbiła wzrok w ścianę. Zapanowała chwila milczenia, którą przerwała Hermiona:  
— Syriuszu, czy mogłabym dostać moją przesyłkę?  
— Jasne — Black wyjął z kieszeni dwa listy; jeden podał Granger, drugi wyciągnął w stronę Savannah. Kiedy nie zareagowała, położył go na stole. Wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę; w końcu usiadł z powrotem i wbił łokcie w blat.  
Hermiona otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła z niej listę książek na piąty rok oraz dodatkowe arkusze.  
— Czekają was SUMy — Remus uśmiechnął się do niej. — W tym roku macie dużo nauki.  
— O ile Voldek nie skomplikuje sprawy — mruknęła Savannah i wzięła do ręki swoją kopertę. Rozerwała ją ze złością i wyjęła dokumenty.  
— I jeśli przeżyjemy do końca roku — dodała, na co Syriusz uderzył dłonią w blat. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.  
— Zabraniam ci tak myśleć — Głos Blacka był ostry. — Może i mamy wojnę, ale to nie znaczy, że będziemy siedzieć w ukryciu i nie wyściubiać nosa z domów. Gdyby każdy tak do tego pochodził, wypadałoby wykopać sobie grób i zakopać się żywcem. Po to Dumbledore powołał Zakon, żeby powstrzymać Voldemorta i jego ludzi.  
Durance zacisnęła usta. Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, kontynuował:  
— To, co się dzieje, nie może mieć wpływu na waszą naukę. Zachowanie równowagi jest ważne, o ile nie chce się zwariować.  
— Syriusz ma rację — Teraz odezwał się Lupin. — W pewien sposób jesteście związane z Zakonem, nie można temu zaprzeczyć. Wiecie, że ten dom to jego główna siedziba i czym się zajmujemy. Ale na tyle, ile jesteście w stanie musicie się od tego odciąć. Skupić się na tym, co jest teraz najważniejsze.  
— Masz na myśli to — Savannah popukała palcem w kopertę. — Na pewno tego nie olejemy, chyba że chcemy powtarzać piątą klasę. Na razie mamy wakacje.  
Ścisnęła ją, na co Lupin westchnął.  
— Chodziło mi, żebyście starały się żyć normalnie — powiedział. — Co nie jest łatwe ze względu na czasy, które nastały.  
— Savannah, łap! — Okrzyk Hermiony sprawił, że dziewczyna szybko spojrzała w jej stronę. Zobaczyła, że coś jej rzuciła. Złapała srebrną rzecz i po chwili otworzyła dłoń. Była to plakietka z herbem ich domu i wielką literą „P".  
— Zostałaś prefektem? — Zdumiała się, na co Granger uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
— Właśnie to było w kopercie — odparła. — Wiem, też jestem zaskoczona.  
Spojrzała na Blacka i Lupina, którzy pokiwali głowami.  
— Gratulacje — Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niej. — Możesz porozmawiać na ten temat z Remusem.  
— Ty też byłeś prefektem? — Zdumiała się Hermiona.  
— Tak — Lupin machnął ręką. — Stare dzieje.  
— Do tej pory pamiętam twoje rozgorączkowanie — Black wyszczerzył się do przyjaciela. — Kiedy próbowałeś przekonać mnie i Jamesa do zmiany naszych planów.  
— Co noc innych — mruknął Remus. — Nigdy mi się nie udało.  
Savannah wpatrywała się w odznakę, którą po chwili podała przyjaciółce.  
— Gratuluję — powiedziała. — Mam nadzieję, że nie staniesz się przez to bardziej upierdliwa niż jesteś.  
Uśmiechała się szeroko, na co Granger dała jej sójkę w bok.  
— Zależy czego w tym roku się dopuścisz — odparła wesoło, ale po chwili zamilkła. Zapomniały, że mają koło siebie dwójkę dorosłych. Odwróciły się i zobaczyły, że są obserwowane.  
— A ja właśnie liczę — powiedział Syriusz, przyszpilając Savannah wzrokiem. — Że na nią wpłyniesz, Hermiono. Nie będzie to łatwe, znając jej ryzyko wpadania w kłopoty.  
— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — Głos Durance ociekał sarkazmem. — Nie wierzę, że na starość zrobiłeś się taki… przezorny.  
— Nic z tych rzeczy — odparł. — Nie wiadomo, co czeka was w tym roku. Ministerstwo zarzuca Dumbledore'owi kłamstwo. Na pewno będą się mieszać w sprawy Hogwartu.  
— I uważasz, że przez mój temperament i cięty język podpadnę jakiejś jędzy z Ministerstwa? — spytała ironicznie Savannah. — Całkiem możliwe, ale jeśli jest taka konieczność to wiedz, że potrafię być grzeczna.  
— Wiem, że nie zmienisz przyzwyczajeń — powiedział, marszcząc czoło. — Już tacy jesteśmy, ale proszę cię o rozwagę. Czy możesz mi to obiecać?  
— Spróbuję — odparła, w wyobraźni widząc swoje dwa skrzyżowane palce. Hermiona położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i w tym momencie z ognia w kominku coś wyskoczyło. Białe piórko.  
Remus wymienił z Blackiem szybkie spojrzenie i wyjął różdżkę.  
— To się wydarzyło — powiedział Lupin. — Zajmij się dziewczynami.  
Po chwili wybiegł z kuchni. Savannah usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych.  
— Zaatakowali Munga? — spytała drżącym głosem. — Boże, Harry…  
Zakryła dłonią usta; Black wstał i podszedł do niej. Przytulił ją i powiedział:  
— Musimy czekać. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Przygotowaliśmy się na to.  
Pomimo tego, był blady na twarzy. Zerknął na Granger, równie wstrząśniętą.

Wiadomość nie przyszła od razu. Savannah i Hermiona siedziały z Syriuszem w kuchni do późnego wieczora. W pewnym momencie uznał, że powinny zjeść kolację i pójść spać.  
Przygotował im coś na szybko i kiedy spożyły posiłek, wiedziały, że muszą się go posłuchać. Gdy znalazły się w pokoju Savannah, ta powiedziała:  
— Nie chcę tak myśleć, ale mam wątpliwości w powodzenie Zakonu.  
— Przestań. — Głos Hermiony był twardy. — Słyszałaś Syriusza. Byli przygotowani. Za wiele myślałaś o Sama – Wiesz – Kim. Stałaś się przez to straszną pesymistką.  
— Nie ma to jak oświecenie przez optymistkę — powiedziała sarkastycznie. — Zapomniałaś o anonimie i zaklęciu żądlącym? Jeśli tak, to podziwiam. Gdybym to ja zobaczyła zamordowanego przyjaciela, koszmary nie opuściłyby mnie przez pół roku.  
Podeszła do łóżka i na nim usiadła. Granger stała i wpatrywała się w nią uważnie.  
— Nie zapomniałam — odparła. — Czegoś takiego nie da się zapomnieć, nawet jeśli to jest anonim. Świadomość, że ktoś planuje skrzywdzić bliską ci osobę, nie daje ci spokoju i jest nie do zniesienia.  
— Jak my się rozumiemy — Savannah westchnęła. — To, co spędzało nam sen z powiek, stało się faktem.  
Nagle usłyszały huk dochodzący z parteru. Savannah poderwała się na równe nogi.  
— Syriusz — Jej oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Podbiegła do biurka i otworzyła szufladę. Wyciągnęła z niej różdżkę; Hermiona zrobiła to samo.  
— Powiedział, że nikt z naszej rodziny nie może tu wejść — odparła. — Mam na myśli Malfoyów i Bellatriks Lestrange, ale nie wierzę w to. Jeśli się uprą, znajdą sposób.  
Hermiona skinęła głową i po chwili podeszły do drzwi. Savannah otworzyła je, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu. Wyjrzały na korytarz – nikogo tam nie było.  
— Ruszamy — zarządziła Savannah i wyszły. Po drodze sprawdziły pokój Blacka – gdy zobaczyły zasłane łóżko wiedziały, że znajduje się na dole. Durance serce waliło jak oszalałe – coś mówiło jej, że Syriuszowi nic nie jest, ale…  
— Słyszysz? — Głos Hermiony wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. — Tam się coś dzieje.  
Wyszły z korytarza i ujrzały barierkę. Podeszły do niej i dyskretnie zerknęły w dół.  
— Czemu nikt go nie sprawdził? — Zdenerwowany głos należał do Syriusza. Savannah odetchnęła z ulgą – żył i to było najważniejsze.  
— Był straszny zamęt — powiedziała Tonks. — Odbiliśmy atak i złapaliśmy podejrzanego, ale…  
— Nie obyło się bez ofiar — Teraz odezwał się Moody. — Ufałem mu, nawet jeśli jego zachowanie temu przeczyło.  
Savannah zamrugała. Wiedziała o jednej osobie, która ostatnio nie świeciła profesjonalizmem.  
— Ubłagał Albusa, żeby dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę — Głos Tonks pobrzmiewał histerią. — Dumbledore się zgodził, ponieważ znał Dunga. Jeśli danego dnia się upił i następnego opamiętał, to potem był trzeźwy przez długi czas.  
— Albus i jego ślepa wiara w drugą szansę — syknął Black. — Pewnie się uchlał i nie wyciągnął jej z szaty. A teraz…  
Nie usłyszały, co miał na myśli, ponieważ jego głos zagłuszyły głośne kroki. Savannah i Hermiona spojrzały w kierunku schodów – wchodził po nich Lupin.  
— Wracajcie do łóżek — powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — I schowajcie różdżki.  
— Co się stało? — spytała Savannah. — Usłyszałyśmy straszny huk i…  
— Nie teraz — Remus westchnął i wtedy zwróciła uwagę na jego szatę. Była we krwi.  
— Co z Harrym? — Savannah zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce.  
— Nic mu nie jest — odparł. — Złapaliśmy podejrzanego. A teraz czas do…  
— Coś się stało — przerwała mu Hermiona. — Tam na dole.  
Nim odpowiedział, Savannah przebiegła koło niego. Trąciła go, ale nie specjalnie. Zbiegła po schodach najszybciej, jak umiała. Słyszała, że ją woła, ale musiała to zobaczyć.  
Część Zakonu zgromadziła się w przedpokoju. Na jej widok Syriusz zacisnął zęby. Snape, który opierał się o ścianę, mruknął:  
— Kolejny raz nieproszona.  
— Słyszałyśmy huk — zaczęła. — Wyszłyśmy spraw…  
— Wracasz do siebie — Głos Syriusza był ostry. Podszedł do niej i chwycił za ramię. Za mocno. Syknęła. Zobaczyła, że na jego koszuli jest trochę krwi.  
— To boli — wychrypiała, więc rozluźnił uścisk. Był zdenerwowany.  
— Harry'emu nic nie jest — powiedział. — To powinno cię uspokoić.  
Tonks posłała jej współczujące spojrzenie, Moody pokręcił głową. I wtedy to dostrzegła. Na podłodze ktoś leżał. Okrywał go czarny koc, spod którego wystawała dłoń bez palców. Cała zakrwawiona.  
Syriusz zorientował się, co zobaczyła, ponieważ pociągnął ją w kierunku schodów.  
— Mundungus — wyszeptała, cała blada. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i po chwili ciało zniknęło. Tonks skinęła głową; Mistrz Eliksirów wycofał się do kuchni, manewrując niewidzialnym denatem.  
— Idziemy — Głos Syriusza był szorstki. Kiedy wspinali się po stopniach, zapytała:  
— Jak zginął?  
— Rozerwało go — powiedział. — Gdybyśmy w porę się nie osłonili, byłoby więcej trupów. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że w kieszeni miał bombę. Można je nosić przy sobie, ale muszą być wyłączone. On tego nie zrobił. Żeby wypaliła, potrzebny jest określony czas. Jego była na chodzie. Cud, że nie wybuchła w Mungu. Zrobiła to, kiedy omawialiśmy udaną akcję w salonie.  
— Stąd ta krew — wyszeptała, wskazując ręką na jego koszulę, na co zmarszczył brwi. Nadal miała różdżkę, więc ją zabrał.  
— Będzie schowana dopóki nie wyruszysz do szkoły — powiedział. — Ty i Hermiona zareagowałyście prawidłowo, ale gdybyście użyły magii…  
Savannah ścisnęło w żołądku. Miał rację. Użycie czarów w tym miejscu nie skończyłoby się dobrze, zarówno dla nich jak i dla Zakonu.  
— Nie zrobiłyśmy tego — odparła. — Myślałyśmy, że to śmierciożercy i wolałyśmy się przygotować.  
— Żaden z nich nie przekroczy progu tego domu — powiedział ostro. — Niech to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze.  
Kiedy otworzył drzwi do jej pokoju, zobaczył tam Lupina i Hermionę. Granger siedziała na swoim łóżku, Remus opierał się o ścianę.  
— Idź spać — rzucił Black szorstko i wepchnął siostrzenicę do środka. Potem spojrzał na przyjaciela, który skinął głową i razem opuścili pokój. Savannah odczekała chwilę i szarpnęła za klamkę. Drzwi były zamknięte.  
— Chyba nie myślałaś, że zostawią otwarte — mruknęła Hermiona. — Co tam się stało?  
— Dung nie żyje — Savannah podeszła do swojego łóżka i padła na nie. Leżała brzuchu i westchnęła. — Nie wyjął bomby z kieszeni i ta wybuchła w salonie. Nie zginął nikt oprócz niego.  
— To straszne — Hermiona była wstrząśnięta. — Dziwne, że go wcześniej nie sprawdzili.  
— Słyszałaś Dorę — wychrypiała Savannah. — Wszystko działo się szybko, a im zależało na złapaniu drania, który zaatakował szpital.  
— Udało się im — Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech. — Czy Syriusz powiedział ci…  
— Nie — przerwała jej. — Pewnie jutro nam powie.  
— Był mocno wkurzony — zauważyła ostrożnie Granger.  
— Nie dziwię się — Savannah przewróciła się na plecy i spojrzała w sufit. — Dziś tyle się wydarzyło. Atak na Munga, ten wypadek. Przez głupotę Dunga mogliśmy zginąć. Tylko refleks Zakonu nas uratował.  
— Ale nie pomógł Mundungusowi — zauważyła ponuro Hermiona.  
Savannah zamknęła oczy. Nie przepadała za Fletcherem, ale jego śmierć poruszyła ją. Tak głupio zginąć.  
To była pierwsza śmierć członka Zakonu, której była świadkiem. Do tej pory dręczyły ją tylko obawy.  
— Savannah? — spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona. Nie odpowiedziała. Pogrążona w ciemności ponownie ujrzała zakrwawioną rękę Dunga bez palców.


	9. Chapter 9

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 9

Od czterech dni na Grimmauld Place 12 panowała napięta atmosfera. Savannah i Hermiona siedziały w pokoju praktycznie bez przerwy, wypuszczane jedynie do łazienki i na czas posiłków.  
— Pewnie obmyślają nowe sposoby ochrony — Savannah podrapała się po brodzie. — Te, na których polegali do tej pory, nie sprawdziły się.  
— Nie tyle, że się nie sprawdziły. — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — To musi być jakaś grubsza sprawa. Zastanów się – czy z powodu jakiegoś śmierciożercy Zakon tłoczyłby się w kuchni przez kilka godzin? Okej, doszło do ataku, mieli pecha i teraz muszą popracować nad lepszą ochroną. Nadal nie wiemy, kim był napastnik, nikt nie chce nam powiedzieć. Nawet Syriusz.  
— Może to była Bellatriks — Savannah spojrzała na puzzle, które układały. — Jako fanatyczka Voldiego — Zignorowała warknięcie Granger. — Mogła chcieć się wykazać, ale Zakon pokrzyżował jej plany i została schwytana. Albo zabita.  
— Gdyby zginęła, mogłoby to tłumaczyć rozgorączkowanie Dumbledore'a. Lestrange to najwierniejsza śmierciożerczyni Sama – Wiesz – Kogo i jej śmierć oznaczałaby poważną stratę. Dumbledore o tym wie i jeśli ona faktycznie nie żyje, Zakon może ustalać alternatywne posunięcia Sama – Wiesz – Kogo. I pracować nad własnymi.  
— A jeśli przeżyła i wylądowała w Azkabanie — Savannah pogrzebała dłonią w pudełku, żeby wyciągnąć następny puzzel. — To Zakon nie może sobie pozwolić na chwilę wytchnienia. Voldi nie spocznie, póki nie wydostanie Lestrange z więzienia.  
— Dlatego od czterech dni mają burzę mózgów — Hermiona wyprostowała się. — Czy uważasz, że dziś będzie koniec? Że ustalą wszystko i przejdą do działania?  
— Byłoby fajnie — Durance uniosła pojedynczego puzzla na wysokość oczu. — Może byśmy się czegoś w końcu dowiedziały. Syriusz i tak będzie się tłumaczył.  
— _Przed tobą_? — Granger spojrzała na nią drwiąco. — Daj spokój. Był zajęty i kto wie, czy go nie obserwują.  
Savannah opuściła puzzla i spojrzała na nią uważnie.  
— Może być i tak — odparła. — Dumbledore zna go jak mało kto i pewnie domyślił się, że Syriusz powiedział mi to i owo. Dlatego jeśli jest tak jak mówisz, że to coś grubszego, to mają go na oku.  
Hermiona przez chwilę milczała. Zmarszczyła czoło i zastanowiła się nad czymś.  
— Co ci znowu chodzi po głowie? — spytała Durance i umieściła puzzel w brakującym miejscu. — Jeśli zastanawiasz się, kto jest potencjalnym szpiclem, to…  
— Nie muszę zgadywać — przerwała jej Granger. — Wiadomo, że jest nim Snape i sam dyrektor, jeśli tylko jest na miejscu. Ewentualnie mniej nam znani członkowie Zakonu. Myślałam o czymś innym.  
Savannah uniosła brew, a wtedy Hermiona powiedziała:  
— Wiesz, ataku na Munga nie musiał dokonać śmierciożerca.  
— To kto? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Przecież nie sam Voldek. Ma zbyt wygórowane ego, żeby…  
— Nie on — warknęła Granger. — Gdyby tak było, życie stałoby się znowu normalne. Za atakiem mogła stać osoba, którą znamy. Albo którą zna Zakon.  
Savannah już otwierała usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Dziewczyny wzdrygnęły się i zobaczyły Tonks.  
— Obiad — Dora uśmiechnęła się; wyglądała na zmęczoną. — Pospieszcie się.  
— Znowu jedzenie na czas? — spytała ironicznie Savannah, podnosząc się. — Kiedy wreszcie wróci normalność?  
— Kiedy przestaniesz marudzić. — Głos aurorki zabrzmiał ostrzej. — Hermiona bez słowa robi to, o co się ją poprosi, ale nie ty. Musisz wtrącić swoje.  
— Może dlatego, że jestem Blackiem — mruknęła. — A jak wiemy, większość z nich była nie do życia.  
— Dość — Tonks spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. — Zrób to, co ci kazałam.  
Hermiona położyła przyjaciółce dłoń na ramieniu i po chwili opuściły pokój, odprowadzone uważnym spojrzeniem Dory. Kiedy schodziły po schodach, zerknęły w dół. Dostrzegły Snape'a, który zapinał ostatni guzik peleryny podróżnej. Na widok uczennic odprowadzanych przez Tonks, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
— Jak tam wakacje? — spytał ironicznie. — Jak widzę, są udane?  
Hermiona zacisnęła zęby i ścisnęła dłoń Savannah, żeby nie dała się sprowokować. Durance pewnie zignorowałaby profesora, ale wskutek wcześniejszej wymiany zdań z kuzynką, odpysknęła:  
— Byłyby lepsze, gdyby pan tu rzadziej bywał.  
— Savannah — Dora szarpnęła ją za ramię. — Co to ma znaczyć?  
— To, co widzisz. — Dziewczyna przeszyła ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Profesor myślał, że pojedzie po mnie jak po bandzie, a ja mu na to nie pozwoliłam.  
— Ta smarkula sądzi, że jest pępkiem świata — syknął Mistrz Eliksirów i przyszpilił Durance wzrokiem. — Tutaj może jesteś, ale wiedz, że nic, co piękne, nie trwa wiecznie. Niedługo się spotkamy.  
— Tak jak my. — Z kuchni wyłonił się Syriusz. Stanął naprzeciwko Severusa i warknął: — I to jutro.  
— Od kiedy jesteś ekspertem od trudnych nastolatków? — spytał sarkastycznie Snape. — Rozmowa na temat Durance nie zajmie pięciu minut. To skomplikowany przypadek. Jako nauczyciel z wieloletnim stażem…  
— Nie obchodzi mnie, jak długo zajmujesz stołek w Hogwarcie — syknął Syriusz. — Ale jeśli mam wyrazić własne zdanie, to uważam, że Dumbledore popełnił błąd, dając ci to stanowisko. Do dzieci trzeba _mieć podejście_ , którego _ty nie masz_.  
Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił ohydny grymas.  
— I mówi to ktoś, którego jedynym życiowym sukcesem była ucieczka z pilnie strzeżonego więzienia — wycedził. — Doprawdy, Black, myślałem że od tamtej pory czymś się wykażesz. Dopadniesz Pettigrew, w końcu przez cały zeszły rok przebywałeś na wolności. Czyżby twoja motywacja osłabła?  
— Przeciwnie, wzrosła — syknął Syriusz. — Zarówno, żeby zabić Glizdogona, jak i skopać ci tyłek. Zrobię to, jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że dokuczasz mojej siostrzenicy.  
— Jakie to wzruszające — prychnął Snape i spojrzał na Savannah. — Widzieć wasze wzajemne oddanie. Nie zawsze tak było, prawda Durance?  
— Wynoś się — Syriusz pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął różdżkę. Severus utkwił w niej wzrok i uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
— Jeśli mnie przeklniesz — zaczął. — Dumbledore będzie miał pewność. Azkaban raczej nie przypomina wczasów na Barbadosie, prawda?  
— Spieprzaj — Black wskazał mu palcem drzwi. — Albo osobiście cię wykopię!  
Snape zaśmiał się i wyszedł. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Syriusz zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość, ale opanował się, kiedy spojrzał na Savannah i jej towarzyszki.  
— Miałaś rację — powiedział do siostrzenicy. — Powinien rzadziej tu bywać. Szkoda, że to nie jego rozerwała bomba.  
— Syriuszu — Głos Tonks był ostry. — Jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy przy Nannah i Hermionie! Severus jest drażniący, ale ty jako członek Zakonu…  
— Ma nie mówić tego, co myśli? — przerwała jej Durance, na co Granger spojrzała na nią oburzona. — Snape'a nie da się nawet tolerować. Jest jak robak w jabłku.  
— Dla ciebie _profesor Snape_ , Savannah — Dora przyszpiliła ją wzrokiem. — Możesz go nie lubić, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to twój nauczyciel i w dodatku ktoś starszy od ciebie. A ty, Syriuszu — Przeniosła spojrzenie na kuzyna. — Powinieneś dawać jej lepszy przykład.  
— Snape jest jak trucizna — powiedział Black. — Dobrze, że w końcu się wyniósł. Dziewczyny, idziecie do kuchni? — Tu zwrócił się do Hermiony i Savannah, ignorując Tonks.  
Dora zacisnęła usta i wycofała się na górę. Syriusz zmarszczył czoło i kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni, rzucił na drzwi jakieś zaklęcia.  
— Możemy do woli mówić o Smarkerusie — mruknął. — Nie usłyszy nas. Gdyby czatowała pod drzwiami i kombinowała z czarami, dowiemy się.  
Savannah zakryła dłonią usta, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Hermiona była poważna.  
— Snape jest okropny, to fakt — zgodziła się. — Ale Tonks ma sporo racji. Savannah przesadziła, a ty nie powinieneś dać się mu sprowokować. To tylko go nakręciło i dało okazję do wyżycia cię.  
— Nie odważyłby mi się podskoczyć. — W oczach Syriusza pojawił się paskudny błysk. — To, co odstawił, to tylko żałosna próba przekonania samego siebie, że nie jest tym, kim był od zawsze. Wrednym, zasmarkanym Ślizgonem, który zasłużył na każde otrzymane manto.  
Odsunął gwałtownie krzesło i na nim usiadł. Savannah wymieniła spojrzenie z Hermioną, kiedy dodał:  
— Teraz myśli, że jest czegoś wart. Bo się naraża i poświęca życie. — Przy ostatnich dwóch słowach prychnął. — Bohater z bożej łaski. Jeśli palnęłaby go _Avada_ i tak nikt by po nim nie płakał.  
— Syriuszu, nie mów tak — powiedziała Granger, marszcząc czoło. — Wiem, że jesteś…  
— Że jestem co? — Black uniósł w górę kącik ust. — Zły? Daj spokój, Hermiono. Snape jest najlepszym przykładem na to, że to, co śmierdzi, najlepiej jest trzymać za drzwiami.  
— I za chwilę mamy jeść — mruknęła Savannah, na co Syriusz zaśmiał się.  
— Wybaczcie — powiedział i wyciągnął różdżkę. — Jeszcze chwila i przeszedłbym samego siebie.  
Błysnęło i na stole pojawiła się waza z parującą zupą. Black machnął różdżką raz jeszcze i po chwili przed każdym z nich stał talerz.  
— Co jest tym razem? — spytała Savannah, wpatrując się wazę. — Ładnie pachnie.  
— Gulasz po kambodżańsku — wyjaśnił Syriusz. — Najnowsze dzieło Molly.  
— Pani Weasley przechodzi samą siebie — odparła Savannah. — Wczoraj były flaki po turecku, dziś gulasz po kambodżańsku. Pewnie jutro zrobi filety po trytońsku. Ciekawe, co ją tak nagle natchnęło, zwykle przygotowywała normalne dania.  
Kiedy to powiedziała, Black zmarkotniał. Wymieniła się z Granger porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem i licząc, że Syriusz coś z siebie wyrzuci, ciągnęła:  
— Dziwne, że wzięła się za takie cudaczne potrawy. Zawsze była wierna swojej kuchni.  
Syriusz nie podjął tematu. Zacisnął usta, by po chwili powiedzieć:  
— Zbędna paplanina. Jedzmy, bo wystygnie.  
Savannah popatrzyła na Hermionę, która pokręciła głową.  
Obiad spożyli w milczeniu. Durance miała nadzieję, że Dora do nich zejdzie, ale tak się nie stało. Kiedy skończyli jeść, wiedziała, że za chwilę zostaną odprowadzone do pokoju.  
— Za ile masz kolejne zebranie? — spytała Savannah Syriusza w nadziei, że wciągnie go w rozmowę. Black splótł palce i spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
— Za kilka minut — powiedział. — Ale chyba nie o to chciałaś zapytać.  
— Jasne, że nie — żachnęła się. — Kiedy się czegoś dowiemy? Od śmierci Dunga siedzimy pod kluczem bez jakiegokolwiek rozeznania. Możemy się jedynie domyślać, nad czym tak debatujecie i…  
— Sytuacja nie jest za ciekawa — Syriusz wstał. — Powiedziałbym, że delikatna.  
— W czym delikatna? — Savannah zmarszczyła czoło. — Jak mamy to rozumieć?  
Black nie odpowiedział; podszedł do niej i poklepał ją po ramieniu.  
— Musicie być cierpliwe — wychrypiał, na co Savannah zacisnęła zęby.  
— Cierpliwe, mówisz — Durance była zła. — To ma być jakaś szczególna rada, przez którą przemawia twoje własne doświadczenie?  
Poczuła, że zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu. Szarpnięciem zmusił ją do wstania. Kiedy to zrobiła, zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy i warknął:  
— W odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie: tak, to ważna rada. Odsiadka w Azkabanie nauczyła mnie nie tylko cierpliwości, ale i wytrwałości. Że nie warto ulegać frustracji i gniewowi, tylko się przygotować. Na to, co ma nastąpić.  
— I tak byś nam powiedział — wyszeptała Hermiona, zszokowana sytuacją, której była świadkiem.  
— Oczywiście — Black przeszywał siostrzenicę wzrokiem. W jego oczach Savannah dostrzegła wściekłość i rozczarowanie. — Dobrze, że chociaż ty rozumiesz, Hermiono.  
Puścił Durance, której zrobiło się wstyd za swoje zachowanie.  
— Syriuszu, przepraszam — Wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. — To, co powiedziałam…  
— Powiedziałaś, to co chciałaś — przerwał jej szorstko. — Wyładowałaś złość z powodu siedzenia pod kluczem i chwilowym odcięciu od informacji i to na kimś, kto nigdy niczego przed tobą nie ukrył. Teraz widzę, jaka jest twoja wdzięczność.  
Chciała zaprotestować, kiedy warknął:  
— Koniec dyskusji. Pora, żebyście wróciły do siebie.  
Odsunął się od niej i zerknął na Hermionę. Granger zacisnęła usta i skinęła głową. Savannah spojrzała na Blacka, ale ten nie patrzył na nią. Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Wbił wzrok w przestrzeń i chrząknąwszy, wyszedł na korytarz.  
Hermiona posłała jej krytyczne spojrzenie i ruszyła za Syriuszem. Savannah z trudem powlokła się za nią. Zwymyślała siebie od bezmyślnych kretynek, czując palące uczucie złości, że ten jeden raz nie ugryzła się w język.  
Kiedy znalazły się w pokoju, Black zamknął drzwi nieco głośniej niż zawsze. Savannah zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby.  
— No to się popisałaś — powiedziała Hermiona szorstko. — Ja również nie znoszę tej ich konspiracji, ale do głowy by mi nie przyszło, żeby z tego powodu wbić komuś szpilę.  
— Nie chciałam — Savannah otworzyła oczy i westchnęła. — Byłam zła i tak jakoś wyszło.  
— Jakoś wyszło! — Hermiona przewróciła oczami i skrzyżowała ramiona. — No jasne, masz dziesięć lat i poważny problem z nie panowaniem nad sobą.  
— Przestań — Durance spojrzała na nią zrezygnowana. — Wiem, głupio postąpiłam.  
— Nie pierwszy raz zresztą — Granger uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, na co Savannah pokręciła głową i padła brzuchem na łóżko. Przekręciła się na plecy i spytała samą siebie:  
— Jak mogłam wyjechać z taką sugestią? Merlinie — Zakryła dłońmi twarz.  
— Nie przeżywaj tak, bo osiwiejesz — mruknęła Hermiona. — Teraz zastanowisz się dwa razy, nim coś palniesz. Syriusz się trochę poboczy, ale wyluzuj, nie znienawidzi cię. Ma do ciebie słabość.  
— Wiem — Savannah cofnęła ręce. — Jeśli podąsa się jeden dzień, jakoś to zniosę.  
Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło i powiedziała:  
— Dobra, dajmy temu na chwilę spokój. Chciałabym pogadać o czymś innym.  
Savannah uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała na nią pytająco. Granger odwróciła się i rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na drzwi. Następnie usiadła na łóżku obok przyjaciółki i zaczęła szeptem:  
— Domyślam się, kto mógł stać za atakiem na Harry'ego.  
— Od kiedy robiłaś analizę? — Savannah uniosła brew. — Wiem, że jesteś dok…  
— Słuchaj — przerwała jej Granger. — To, co widziałyśmy przez ostatnie dni – mam na myśli dziwne dania pani Weasley. Sama zwróciłaś na to uwagę.  
— Sugerujesz — Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. — Że wzięła się za to, żeby zająć czymś myśli? Ponieważ znalazła się w przerastającej ją sytuacji?  
— Zgadza się — Hermiona skinęła głową i spoważniała. — A ta przerastająca sytuacja... obawiam się, że wiem, co to oznacza.  
— Że ataku dokonał któryś z Weasleyów — Savannah wzięła głęboki wdech. — Na Merlina… Domyślasz się, kto to mógł być? Bill, Charlie, Percy, pan Weasley? Jego żonę możemy śmiało wykluczyć.  
— Nie wiem. Ale — Granger westchnęła. — To wiele wyjaśnia. Robienie z tego tajemnicy, to ciągle debatowanie.  
— I milczenie Syriusza — Savannah chwyciła ją za rękę. — Skoro dopadli któregoś z naszych, czy myślisz, że to może się powtórzyć, tyle że na większą skalę?  
— Dopadli członka Zakonu, ewentualnie jego krewnego — poprawiła ją Hermiona. — Percy jest poza obrębem organizacji i do tego pracuje w Ministerstwie. Jest idealnym celem.  
— W dodatku na co dzień styka się z wieloma kanaliami — Durance zacisnęła rękę w pięść. — Dajmy na to takiego Malfoya. Nie pracuje tam, ale ma szerokie znajomości w Ministerstwie z Knotem na czele.  
— Stop — Hermiona spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Twoja wyobraźnia wkracza na nowe tory. Nie zapominaj, że to, co obstawiłyśmy, to tylko luźne założenie. Może nie wciągnięto żadnego Weasleya i prawda okaże się inna.  
— Zobaczymy — Savannah zmrużyła oczy. — Wiesz, coś przyszło mi na myśl. — Granger uniosła brew, więc Durance wyjaśniła: — Paskudnie potraktowałam Syriusza, ale ma to pewien plus.  
— Dobrze się czujesz? — Hermiona popukała się w czoło. — Bo mi się wydaje, że…  
— Teraz ty się skup — przerwała jej Savannah stanowczo. — Zdążyłam go trochę poznać. Jest wkurzony, więc nie będzie się do mnie odzywał. To oznacza, że będzie siedział albo u siebie, albo w pokoju Hardodzioba. Również w nocy.  
— Nocą się śpi — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. — Chyba że za chwilę usłyszę, że Syriusz tak jak Snape odwala nocne patrole.  
— Tak, ale nie zawsze — Savannah uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Teraz, kiedy strzeli focha, mamy okazję.  
— Chcesz przeszukać pozycje o Grindelwaldzie — Granger spoważniała. — Załóżmy, że Syriusz się obraził. A Lupin? Zapomniałaś o nim?  
— Dlatego będziesz mi potrzebna — Savannah spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Czy nadal masz w kufrze buteleczkę z Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu?  
— I ty jesteś Gryfonką? — Hermiona pokręciła głową. — Myślisz jak rasowa Ślizgonka.  
— Może coś w tym jest — mruknęła Savannah. — Bycie Blackiem chyba do czegoś zobowiązuje, nawet jeśli się tego nie chce. Zajmiesz się Lupinem?  
— Tak. Jak tylko wybadam grunt. Wcale nie musi być tak, jak zakładasz. Do Syriusza nie pasuje boczenie się, to dojrzały facet, a nie nastolatek.

Draco Malfoy przechadzał się po ogrodzie na terenie rodzinnej posiadłości i intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Nagle zatrzymał się i zobaczył spacerującego niedaleko pawia. Znikąd poczuł złość; schylił się i podniósł leżący na ziemi kamień.  
Paw stanął w miejscu i utkwił w nim brązowe oczka. Zaskrzeczał i rozłożył swój wspaniały ogon.  
— Taki z ciebie elegancik — syknął Draco. — Ładne masz piórka, nie ma co. Ciekawe, co się stanie, jeśli ci je trochę przetrącę.  
Cisnął kamieniem w pawia, który odskoczył, przeraźliwie skrzecząc. Następnie uciekł, na co Malfoy uśmiechnął się zimno.  
Zadowolony, że wyżył się na niewinnym ptaku, ruszył w kierunku domu. Kiedy wchodził po schodach, prowadzących do ogromnych, frontowych drzwi, usłyszał, że ktoś wypowiada jego imię:  
— Draco.  
Odwrócił się i ujrzał swojego ojca. Dzieliło ich półtora metra; Lucjusz zmniejszył dystans i powtórzył raz jeszcze:  
— Draco — Po czym dodał: — Mój synu.  
— Widzę — Chłopak uniósł brew. — Że postanowiłeś się przewietrzyć, ojcze.  
— Powiedzmy — Lucjusz uśmiechnął się zimno. — A ty sypnąłeś ironią. Czy nie uważasz — Zbliżył się do syna, który cofnął się o krok. — Że to trochę niegrzeczne? Zapomniałeś, jak należy okazywać szacunek ojcu?  
— Jakże bym śmiał — Draco postanowił nie dać się złamać. — Zbyt często mi o tym przypominasz.  
— Ostatnio trochę to zaniedbałem. — Starszy Malfoy spojrzał na swoją laskę, którą trzymał w ręku. — Tych kilka ostatnich tygodni pochłonęło mnie całkowicie.  
— Ciągle siedzisz w piwnicy — Draco zmarszczył czoło. — Czuć stamtąd dziwne zapachy. Doskonalisz się w eliksirach?  
— Może — Lucjusz podszedł do syna, który się spiął. — Spokojnie, chłopcze. Nie zamierzam cię upomnieć. Nie tym razem. — Objął go ramieniem i powiedział: — Każdy ma jakieś zainteresowania. Tak, zacząłem zgłębiać tajniki eliksirów. Już rozumiem, dlaczego Severusa tak do nich ciągnie.  
Przejechał dłonią po włosach syna.  
— Nie uważasz, że powinieneś się obciąć? — spytał Lucjusz. — Do tej pory sprowadzaliśmy Mistrza Ivanoskiego. Może raz dajmy mu odpocząć? Jest dobrym fryzjerem, ale — Tu uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Twój staruszek też się na tym zna.  
— Umiesz strzyc? — spytał zaskoczony syn, na co starszy Malfoy zaśmiał się sztucznie.  
— Oczywiście, chłopcze — powiedział Lucjusz. — Mam wiele ukrytych talentów. To jak, obciąć cię?  
Draco przez chwilę wahał się, ale skinął głową.  
— Masz rację. — Ojciec poklepał go po ramieniu. — Ostatnio ciągle jestem zajęty. Spędzamy ze sobą zbyt mało czasu. Teraz mamy okazję pobyć razem.  
Zaśmiał się i wszedł razem z synem do środka rezydencji.

**

Każdy ma prawo do błędu. Tak jak Hermiona – założyła, że Savannah nie ma racji i Syriusz nie będzie na nią obrażony.  
Okazało się, że było tak, jak przypuszczała Durance – wuj unikał jej, a kiedy przypadkiem wpadła na niego w korytarzu, minął ją bez słowa. Savannah było przykro, ale przynajmniej miała pewność, że jej plan wypali.  
Hermiona również nie siedziała z założonymi rękami – kiedy Black i Lupin przebywali w dawnym pokoju Walburgi, nasączyła ulubioną sałatkę Remusa Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu. Mogła to samo zrobić z boczkiem Syriusza, ale zrezygnowała.  
Black przeżywał słowa Savannah i jego markotność była jak najbardziej na plus. Oznaczało to, że nękany ponurymi myślami nie opuści pokoju i szybko zaśnie.  
Kiedy nastał wieczór, Savannah i Hermiona sprawdziły, co z Lupinem i Blackiem. Z pokoju Syriusza nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki – pewnie rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające, żeby w spokoju popadać w apatię.  
Co do Lupina – jego głośne chrapanie oznaczało, że osiągnęły cel.  
— Jest jeszcze ktoś — Hermiona spojrzała na Savannah, kiedy szły korytarzem w kierunku biblioteki. — Stworek. Co z nim zrobimy?  
— Już się nim zajęłam — Durance uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Odcięłam jego ohydny pysk i powiesiłam obok innych nieszczęśników.  
— Żebym nie zrobiła tego samego z tobą — mruknęła Hermiona. — Teraz na poważnie. Co z nim?  
— Siedzi grzecznie u siebie. Powiedziałam mu, że nie może opuszczać legowiska i że jeśli Syriusz albo Remus zapyta się go, co u nas ma im przekazać, że śpimy jak zabite.  
— Banalne jak diabli — Granger uniosła kąciki ust. — Dobra, jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Hermiona pchnęła drzwi biblioteki i weszła jako pierwsza. Savannah ruszyła za nią; kiedy znalazły się w pomieszczeniu, panowała tam ciemność. Hermiona pogrzebała w kieszeni spodni i wyjęła coś z nich. Kiedy uniosła to w górę, zaświeciło się.  
— Co to takiego? — spytała Savannah, więc Granger wyjaśniła:  
— Spinka sterroryzowana zaklęciem _Lumos_. Prezent od bliźniaków.  
— Dali ci coś za darmo — mruknęła Savannah, obserwując jak z przedmiotu wyskakują małe iskierki i rozświetlają bibliotekę. — Wiesz, to jest całkiem fajne.  
— Najważniejsze, że zdaje rezultat — Hermiona skinęła na Savannah. — Będę stała przy drzwiach. A ty rób swoje.  
Durance ruszyła w kierunku regału, który zawierał pozycje o Grindelwaldzie. Czuła podekscytowanie, kiedy pomyślała, co za chwilę zrobi. W głębi duszy liczyła, że natknie się na jakieś zapiski Regulusa.  
Stanęła przed meblem i chwyciła pierwszą z brzegu książkę. Iskierki zapewniały jej doskonałe oświetlenie. Przekartkowała pozycję, ale niczego w niej nie znalazła. Potem drugą i trzecią. Poczuła lekki zawód, ale nie zamierzała się poddawać. Musiał zostawić jakąś notatkę. Jako sługus Voldemorta i jako osoba obeznana w zaklęciach nie mógł nie robić zapisków.  
Psychofan Voldiego. Dobrze, że Syriusz i mama byli inni.  
Kiedy pomyślała o Shelly, nagle zakręciło się jej w głowie. Złapała się brzegu regału i zamrugała kilka razy. Dziwne, że tak zareagowała. Kto ma zawroty głowy przez zwykłe myślenie?  
Nagle iskierki zgasły. Savannah, która już doszła do siebie odwróciła się i zawołała jak najciszej:  
— Hermiono!  
Brak odpowiedzi. Savannah zmarszczyła brwi i przyciskając do klatki piersiowej książkę o Grindelwaldzie ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.  
— Hermiona, to nie jest śmieszne — powiedziała nerwowo. — Nie zostało mi tego dużo.  
Nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Odwróciła się, czując, że oblewa ją zimny pot.  
Nie, nie teraz. Nie chciała, by Syriusz ją przyłapał.  
— Hermio… — zaczęła, kiedy poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy ramienia. Zrobiło się jasno; osobą, którą miała przed sobą był Syriusz. Twarz miał ściągniętą w gniewie.  
Savannah wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, kiedy wbijał w nią mordercze spojrzenie. Był boso, ubrany w czarne spodnie od piżamy i takiego samego koloru koszulę.  
— Stwór zapewniał mnie, że obie smacznie śpicie — wycedził. — Ale znając twoją relację z nim, wydało mi się dziwne, że tak gorliwie to mówi. Takie zachowanie jest typowe dla skrzata, któremu kazano twierdzić tak, a nie inaczej.  
— Gdzie Hermiona? — spytała cicho i wtedy zza regału wyłonił się Lupin, trzymający jej przyjaciółkę za ramię.  
— Sprytnie wymyśliłyście z tym eliksirem — powiedział Remus ostro. — Kolor fioletowy został zmieniony na bezbarwny. Udało się wam, ale nie przewidziałyście jednego – Syriusz nie miał tak twardego snu jak ja.  
— I co istotne — Black zmarszczył groźnie brwi. — Wiem, jak trwale usunąć skutki Eliksiru Słodkiego Snu. Teraz do rzeczy – czego szukałaś w bibliotece?  
To pytanie nie było skierowanie do nich dwóch, tylko do Savannah. Zacisnęła usta i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Syriusz zmrużył oczy i wtedy dostrzegł książkę, którą kurczowo do siebie przyciskała. Wyrwał ją dziewczynie i kiedy zobaczył, o czym jest, rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Po chwili to uczucie zastąpiła wściekłość.  
— Grindelwald? — spytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. — Po co ci były informacje o nim?  
— Nudziło mi się — Savannah przemówiła do podłogi. — Wiedziałam, że nie pozwolisz mi zagłębić się w pozycje o nim i…  
— Chciałaś sobie po kryjomu poczytać? — W głosie Blacka usłyszała drwinę. — O nie, nie ze mną te numery. Tu nie chodziło o kretyńskie zabicie czasu. Co chciałaś znaleźć w tych książkach?  
Nie odpowiedziała, co go rozeźliło. Chwycił ją za brodę i uniósł tak, że ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Szare oczy przeszywały niebieskie.  
— Co ci znowu strzeliło do głowy? — spytał ostro, co sprawiło, że cała się spięła.  
— Nic mi nie strzeliło — wychrypiała. — Nic, co wpędziłoby mnie w kolejne nieporozumienie z tobą.  
— Nie wierzę — Black puścił jej brodę, na co Hermiona się wtrąciła:  
— Ona mówi prawdę. Dlaczego miałaby kłamać?  
— Bo pokazałyście nie raz, że potraficie kombinować — powiedział Lupin. — Co chciałaś znaleźć w książkach o czarnej magii, Savannah?  
Durance spojrzała na byłego profesora i odparła:  
— Wiem, że na trzecim roku mieliśmy kilka nieporozumień, po których nabrałeś podejrzeń i zacząłeś nas uważniej obserwować. Ale teraz — Wzięła głęboki wdech. — Nie ma powodu, by nas o cokolwiek podejrzewać. Co złego jest w tym, że chciałam poczytać o Grindelwaldzie? Nie jest materiałem na idola, ale…  
— Jedna z tych książek — przerwał jej zimno Syriusz. — Zawiera jego przemyślenia. Chory, fanatyczny bełkot.  
— Coś jak _„Mein Kampf"_ Hitlera — wtrąciła Hermiona. — Znam pozycje o Grindelwaldzie, o jego życiu powstało wiele książek, ale nie słyszałam nic o osobistych wyznaniach.  
— Zostały zakazane — mruknął Black. — Ale kto chciał, to je zdobył. Wystarczyła tylko ciężka sakwa.  
— Dziadkowie byli jednymi z tych, którzy chcieli je mieć — powiedziała Savannah. — A skoro wiesz o czym były, to znaczy, że je czytałeś.  
— Nie z własnej woli — Syriusz zmrużył oczy. — Rodzice mnie zmuszali. Miałem dziewięć lat i nic do gadania według nich. Jeśli się sprzeciwiałem, prowadzili mnie do dobrze znanego ci pokoju.  
Savannah zacisnęła usta, na co Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Cenili Grindelwalda — kontynuował Black. — Uważali, że jego poglądy powinny być zaszczepiane dzieciom od najmłodszych lat. Chcieli, żebyśmy zaczytywali się w tych bzdurach. Regulus sprostał ich woli, ja i Shelly niekoniecznie. — Wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął na chwilę oczy. — Nie tylko nasi rodzice ulegli temu szaleństwu. Przymuszanie dzieci do czytania stało się normą w czystokrwistych rodach.  
— To straszne — powiedziała Savannah. — Chciałam tylko poczytać, tak z ciekawości.  
— Książki o nim, które się tutaj znajdują — Syriusz zmarszczył brwi. — Nie zawierają niczego ciekawego, czego się pewnie domyśliłaś. Dlatego — Zaostrzył ton głosu. — Nie wmówisz mi, że przyszłaś tutaj z powodu chęci zaspokojenia wiedzy o Grindelwaldzie. Może ciekawość tobą kierowała, ale wydaje mi się, że dotyczyła czegoś innego.  
— Lub kogoś — podsunął Lupin.  
Savannah na chwilę zabrakło języka w buzi. Nie spodziewała się ze strony Syriusza i Remusa takiego podejścia. Sądziła, że przyjmą jej wyjaśnienie, nawet jeśli nie uwierzyliby do końca.  
— Ja… — Przełknęła ślinę, zła za chwilowe zbicie z tropu. — Przyszłam tutaj, żeby poczytać o Grindelwaldzie. Wasze oskarżenie jest bezpodstawne.  
— Naprawdę? — Syriusz uśmiechnął się drwiąco.— Nie umiesz kłamać, Savannah. Jesteś w tym równie kiepska jak Shelly.  
— Sądzisz, że naprawdę mnie znasz? — spytała, czując że ogarnia ją złość. — Gdyby tak było, to uwierzyłbyś mi.  
— Twoja mama używała podobnych argumentów — powiedział. — Ale dość już. — Pogrzebał w kieszeni spodni i wyjął stamtąd różdżkę. — Jest pewne zaklęcie, dzięki któremu dowiem się, jaki był twój zamiar.  
Savannah rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Zerknęła na Hermionę, która również była zszokowana.  
— Uważasz, że zaczęłam interesować się czarną magią? — spytała z niedowierzaniem. — To szaleństwo.  
— Wcale tak nie myślę — powiedział ostro. — Ale jestem pewny czegoś innego. Razem z Hermioną wpadłyście na pomysł, który niekonieczne może skończyć się dla was dobrze. Tutaj by się zaczął, a gdzie znalazł dalszy etap? W Hogwarcie.  
— I chcesz temu zapobiec. — W głosie Savannah pojawiła się gorycz. — Super, ale po co bawić się różdżką? Lepiej od razu to zrób, tak jak Snape. Tylko ostrzegam – nie znoszę tego dobrze.  
Syriusz zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał szybko na Lupina, który pokręcił głową.  
Savannah uniosła brew, kiedy wuj ją zapytał:  
— Snape spenetrował twój umysł?  
— Dwa razy — przyznała i zaczęła skubać swój rękaw. — Widział, jaki ból sprawił mi przy pierwszym podejściu. Przy drugim również, ale wtedy zemdlałam.  
Syriusz zacisnął palce na różdżce, aż zbielały.  
— Udupię skurwysyna — syknął. — Kiedy to było? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?  
— Na trzecim roku — mruknęła. — Nic nie mówiłam, ponieważ dyrektor się tym zajął. Po jego interwencji Snape nie próbował mi wejść więcej do głowy. Tak jak ty teraz, choć nie dosłownie.  
— Jego zamiary nie były podyktowane twoim dobrem — odparł. — W przeciwieństwie do mnie.  
— To czemu mi po prostu nie uwierzysz? — spytała. — Wolisz założyć najgorsze, zamiast zaufać.  
Black przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Potem jego oblicze złagodniało. Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i powiedział:  
— Dobrze, niech tak będzie. Może faktycznie jesteśmy z Remusem przewrażliwieni.  
Savannah zmarszczyła czoło – coś tu nie grało. Ewidentnie coś kombinowali. Wymieniła z Hermioną porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, co Syriusz zauważył.  
— No, dziewczyny — rzucił. — Chyba role się odwracają. Teraz to wy będziecie nieufne?  
Durance nie odpowiedziała. Zacisnęła zęby, na co Black uniósł kąciki ust. Podszedł do niej i objął ją ramieniem.  
— Pora spać — rzekł. — Już i tak zarwałyście godzinę, którą powinnyście przeznaczyć na sen.  
Wyprowadził siostrzenicę z biblioteki, za nim ruszył Lupin z Hermioną. Kiedy Savannah szła korytarzem, kierowana przez wuja, wiedziała jedno – on nie zostawi tak tej sprawy. Zamierzał dowiedzieć się, co planowała. Musiała być czujna – jak nigdy dotąd. To samo dotyczyło Hermiony.  
Kiedy znalazły się w łóżkach, Savannah nie zasnęła od razu. Nim to się stało, zastanawiała się, co może zrobić Syriusz. Opcja z zaklęciem była najbardziej prawdopodobna, tyle że musiałby dopuścić się tego dyskretnie lub wtedy, kiedy była nieświadoma.  
Nagle ją olśniło. Mógł sprawdzić ją wtedy, kiedy spała. Gdyby się uparła, mogłaby przez całą noc nie zmrużyć oczu. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Sen był niezbędny, żeby mogła funkcjonować.  
Czując, że przegrała, zamknęła oczy. Kiedy zmorzył ją sen, nie wiedziała, że wiele kilometrów dalej pewna osoba wcale nie zamierzała kłaść się spać.  
Lucjusz Malfoy siedział w swojej piwnicy, którą obrał za samotnię i zaśmiał się głośno. Jego plan ruszył i to szybciej niż przewidział.


End file.
